


Don't Be Afraid To Catch Feels

by dangerouslysoft



Series: In The Name Of Love [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Clone Bois, Clone Bois, Cody has heart eyes for Azura, Cody to the rescue again, Cody's favorite word is fuck, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy now but tragic later, He doesn't really do anything except cuddle with his lady and tell her she's pretty, Hurt/Comfort, I just keep adding tags because oops, Implied Sexual Content, Isn't that what we all want though?, It's partially Azura's fault, Language!, Like the biggest heart eyes, Maybe a lot AU, Mild Sexual Content, Oops I accidentally gave Cody a breeding kink, Romance, Silly clone bois, So many emotions to add to my collection, The Force Wills It, This is totally a love story, a little bit AU, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, can't tell me otherwise, mutual simping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslysoft/pseuds/dangerouslysoft
Summary: Cody wasn't looking for her, but when he saw her, he thought maybe there was something besides this war that made sense to him.https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69GJDnf2J5S2WpRRpHCtA1?si=uB4qOG59SIS8ItEGXhtlEgLink above to the Spotify playlist for this story!UPDATE: This story will be going through some reworks/rewrites/updates as well as posting new chapters so be on the lookout for all of that! I will post dates with updates below!UPDATE 1/19/21 - Chapter 26 POSTED!I also updated the warnings just to be safe as depictions of violence and some situations in upcoming chapter may be uncomfortable.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In The Name Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896406
Comments: 54
Kudos: 163





	1. Crash Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is a fool with a crush on a Jedi.
> 
> Mando'a and Togrutan at the bottom if any.

The first time Azura had met Commander Samson was when the 478th Battalion brought her Master's body back to the Jedi Temple. She wept for her Master. She'd taken Azura under her wing and not only as a Padawan but like a daughter.

Samson had taken a hold of the Jedi, embracing her so tight he worried he was hurting her, but she never complained. She sobbed against his armor and he allowed her as long as she needed. 

When she felt she was able to, which was surprisingly not hours like she thought, but a few minutes, she pulled away from the Clone Commander and glanced up at him, eyes puffy and red. He gently wiped her cheeks with his thumbs but said nothing. He didn't know what to say except "sorry for your loss" but he felt she valued a quiet, supportive presence instead.

At the funeral, the Council allowed Azura and some of Penryn's Clone Troopers to pay their respects first before any other Jedi were allowed to. Times were changing. With all of the recent CIS terrorism, access to the Temple had been restricted. There were never public funerals for the Jedi anyway but Azura was surprised that the Council allowed the Clones. She felt as though there was something bigger at play here. 

Samson had stepped forward, cutting a piece of the Togruta's robes with his knife. He handed the scrap to Azura who tearfully but thoughtfully received it.

"I don't know a thing about Togrutas but Mandalorian tradition dictates that a loved one may carry something of the deceased to remember and honor them by. And with the way she talked about you, she certainly loved you the most." He explained and Azura simply nodded. He knew the traditions of her birth family and she appreciated that very much. Azura wrapped the blue piece of cloth around her wrist for now but she would later wrap the hilt of one of her sabers with it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Penryn Tethras was a slender woman, a Togruta, skin a lavender color, her montrals striped a darker purple and light grey. She wore dark blue robes, and when Azura was allowed to pick hers she wanted the same. Azura was ten years old when her parents brought her to the Temple. She'd shown great sensitivity to the Force already, which scared her parents half to death. The Council wasn't going to let her become a Padawan but Master Tethras begged them. She pleaded, seeing potential in the young Mandalorian girl. 

"She has a good heart. Can you not see that?" Penryn asks as she strides through the halls of the Jedi Temple besides Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Fearful she is. Very fearful. Hard to overcome that is." Was Yoda's only remark at the moment. Mace Windu nodded in agreement.

"She has untapped power for sure. I do sense a great deal of good in her but she must be taught to focus. You will need to be strict with her. Is that something you are willing and able to do?" Mace asked, pausing in his steps. Penryn sighed heavily.

"I cannot be cold if that's what you are asking of me. Firm, yes. I can give her boundaries. I can help her focus. She can become confident. I feel it." She assured them.

" Then it's all on you to make her the Jedi you feel she can be." Mace affirmed and Penryn bowed to the older Masters, nearly running off to find the young girl whom she'd just adopted essentially.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Azura's thirteenth name day was the one she remembered the most. More so than any previous one with her actual parents. Penryn had asked the barely four foot tall Padawan to come to her quarters. She had a small table set up. At it was a cake, and next to it looked to be a blue kyber crystal. 

"Who got the cake?" Azura asked, sitting across from Penryn.

"Aayla got it for you. And I also got you something very special." Penryn said, picking the kyber crystal up. 

"Hold out your hands." Penryn placed it in Azura's palms. She felt the crystal vibrate slightly as if it was happy to be with her 

"I saw you working on a second saber hilt. I think you could wield two sabers if you work hard enough."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Penryn, look!" Azura says, twirling her dual sabers in a fantastical and showy display of skill. Penryn smiles and claps. She steps toward Azura as she douses her sabers' lights. 

"You've been practicing quite a bit. You're getting quicker with your hands." Penryn pulls Azura in for a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" Azura's voice sounds panicked. Penryn certainly showed her share of affection but it was an odd time for her to hug Azura. Or perhaps not. She could hear the warmth and pride in Penryn's voice.

"I'm fine. I recommended you to start your trials. You're ready. I'm being sent on a mission to Geonosis, so I won't be able to be here. But I wanted to wish you the most luck... But I know you'll pass."

" If I pass though, that means I won't be your Padawan anymore..."

" It does. That just means we can go on better adventures together. Bigger, more important ones. And it's not if you pass, it's when because you will. I have so much faith in you. I love you very much, _tunguma."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For ten years, Master Tethras raised Azura as her own. She kept Azura out of trouble. She kept her honest, humble, and hard working. Azura never skipped a meditation, never skipped a study session, and especially never missed a day training with her sabers once she'd crafted them. If she was sick, she was still out in the training yard, perfecting the use of one and eventually two sabers. Master Tethras couldn't be more proud when Azura was ready for her Trials.

And unfortunately her final test was the loss of her Master. In the same day she'd felt like she'd lost a part of her soul, she was knighted as a Jedi.

"As a Knight now, you have a new assignment. With the start of the Clone Wars, your Master had been assigned the 478th Battalion. It is clear to us that the command of the Battalion should be handed down to you, as her Padawan and her most trusted companion. This is your next test towards becoming a Master." Master Windu explained and all Azura could do was bow and thank the Council.

When she headed out to meet her battalion she recognized the Clone Commander whose arms she'd ended up in as they brought her Master's body to the burial chambers.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I thought it wrong at the time. I'm CC-4338, Commander Samson of the 478th Battalion. You must be General Shain?"

Azura's face contorted at the title. Who was she right now? Jedi Knight Azura? Master Tethras' Padawan? General Azura Shain? Too many titles at once had her head reeling.

"Just call me Azura please. And is it fine if I call you Samson? I'd rather not call you by a _number."_

" Oh...Uh...I mean _sure...I guess._ Whatever you want, General, _err...Azura..."_ Samson stumbled over his words, trying to figure out a coherent response in a reasonable amount of time. At that moment he heard the cutest giggle leave her lips and he was sold. Like a moth to a flame he was hooked. He smiled and he hated that he had his bucket on. He wanted to tell her she had a cute laugh but he didn't dare.

"So where are we headed to?" Azura asks, knowing Samson has already been briefed on their first mission together.

"Headed to the Outer Rim. Murkhana."

"I've...never been there..." Azura said glancing around at the starship they were entering.

" Neither have I." Samson said, shooting her a look with which she could guess he was smirking by the sound of his voice.

Indigo Squad was composed of Commander Samson, Captain Sky, Lieutenant Emden, Lieutenant Zazou, and Medic Atom.

Azura moved her dark auburn, lengthy hair from one shoulder to another. Her Commander placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. While these men were bred and trained for war, Azura was not. Yes, she was trained in several different forms of lightsaber combat but nothing had prepared her for all out war. Conflict was not something she wished to deal with, however in battle she was exceptional. She'd become agile and stealthy but steady and patient. She wielded two sabers, both a light blue in blade color. She clipped them to her belt. She wore a similar black under layer to the Clone Troopers, as well as boots, shin armor, and gauntlets with a comm pad. She wore a skirted grey and purple accented armor that attached to her belt. It was similar to the kama that the ARCs wore except shorter and more triangular at the bottom. 

She glanced around at her men, decorated like any other battalion, but their armor was painted with a deep purple striping. There were several ARC troopers in her ranks, and then there was Samson. Commander Samson. Faithful almost to a fault, Samson was glued to his General's side. He donned the ARC trooper double pauldrons, purple piping on black kamas, dual DC-17s, a jet pack, and a DC-15 long range rifle. He was younger looking than some of the other Commanders but he took his training so seriously and rose through the ranks quicker than any in his batch. Samson sported a high and tight cut as well a full beard. If he were to shave his beard it would reveal a large dent in the bone of his jaw on the left side. This was an injury from his training on Kamino, the butt of a rifle connecting with his face. 

Then there's Atom, their Medic. He specialized in trauma surgery so dealing with emergencies on the fly is what he lives for. He's still pissed at Sky for not letting him put a cybernetic eye in when Sky had to have his right eye removed. Atom didn't sugarcoat anything, but told you how things were in a nice way. His hair was curly and messy under his bucket. His ARC pauldrons carried the medic symbol and while he's not as buff as some of the other guys he could still kick someone's ass if you needed him to.

The other three, Captain Sky, Lieutenant Emden, and Lieutenant Zazou usually traveled as a trio. A trio of chaos. The three of them had expertise with heavy weaponry, ARC trooper training, and if you let them, they can pretty much fix anything. The GAR had no idea that they'd modified several light fighters with advanced weapons systems beyond what came stock. 

Sky was much like Samson in that he was faithful to Azura but he spoke up less. Because of his eye injury he'd become withdrawn. When around his brothers, he was a sarcastic little shit, but around new people he was quiet and respectful. Sky rarely took his helmet off but when he did he sported a high and tight cut with a goatee. And obviously the hole where his eye was missing but his other eye seemed to sparkle a bright golden brown with life.

Emden was all around chaotic. He was quick witted and he charged in head first to everything. That got him trouble more times than one. Emden sported a full beard and taller, curly hair on top, shaven sides. He had scars running from just under his ear down his neck and onto his chest. Azura had seen the full display one morning when he burst into her cabin to wake her up. They were deep shrapnel cuts from his first deployment on Geonosis. 

Then there was Zazou. He was Indigo's saving grace. Quiet but tactful, Zazou could talk Emden out of a bad idea and into an even better one. He was the best mechanic of them all too. He could fix anything from a Venator's hyperdrive to a droid's memory banks. He could also hack. And he'd taught his Squad some of those skills as well. Zazou kept his face shaven at all times but sported a high falling mohawk with intricate swirling designs on either side of his head in the shorter shaved hair. He had several tattoos in aurebesh, saying his CT number, Indigo Squad, and 'Zaz'ika' which was a nickname Emden had come up with that Zazou had come to enjoy hearing everyone once in a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Murkhana. It had been devastating to the citizens. The planet was scarred and would remain that way for several long years afterwards. It was the first time Azura had seen real battle, real death and destruction.

It was terrifying. 

More than once, Azura fell into Samson's arms, breaking down, seeing the chaos that was war. He would hold her tightly, waiting until she stopped shaking.

"This isn't what we're supposed to do. We're not supposed to kill people." Her hands trembled on his armor and he caressed her hair. She glanced up at him, tears welling.

" Well... people aren't supposed to get in the way. We evacuated who we could. It's not our fault if people decided to stay." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mimban was Samson's least favorite place. Mimban was a disgusting, muddy mess of a planet. 

"I wish our helmets filtered out the smell." He would say and then gag. His Captain, Sky, would laugh hysterically and more than once, Samson pushed him down into the mud. The lieutenant, Emden, would take more mud in hand and throw it as if it were a snowball at his brothers. He made sure he never hit Azura with a mudball because he knew she'd hit him back tenfold and laugh about it.

"I was born to be dirty." Sky said, earning chuckles out of the rest of the men. Azura would shake her head and tell them to be nicer to each other. Her sabers were their best source of light at times in the sense fog that came with the humidity of the planet. She got good at deflecting blaster fire that she couldn't see coming. It was also the first time she'd have an injury that would put her out of commission for almost a month.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Felucia, another wet, sticky jungle of a planet introduced the 478th to working with another company. The 327th Star Corps were stationed there initially and then had required back up. Azura became good friends with General Secura. She reminded Azura a little bit of Penryn. She was methodical, thorough, and firm with her men, but she had a soft spot for her Commander Bly. With the help of General Secura, Azura learned of her unexpected power to heal through the Force. 

An evening around the fire, taught Azura the ins and outs of Bly and Aayla's relationship which was in its infancy but already so strong. She studied the two as they sat together, looking over the datapad. Her hand would linger on top of his. His hand would meet her knee and stay there. He would shift closer, then she would, right up until they were as close as they could get. How could they stand it with all their armor and how hot and humid it was? Azura might get it one day. 

That was the one thing the Council didn't want the padawans learning. Love. Yes, they needed to know what love was but the attachment to another being so much that it clouds their judgement was frowned upon. Bly and Aayla were quick to come together but they were also good at keeping things separate. Good at keeping what was personal out of their professional life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Devaron and Cato Nemoidia were long campaigns and they took many men from the 478th. Azura had suffered another serious injury just before and she became a little more cautious about just charging head first into things. Down the road she'd look back and say she'd forgotten in the moment and that she'd never learn.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**TWENTY ONE BBY**

"Where are we off to next?" Emden asked. The rest of the battalion formed up and headed to their gunships. Emden, Atom, Zazou, and Sky would travel with a company of fifteen including Azura and Samson in the lead gunship. 

"We're headed to Geonosis to help reinforce General Kenobi's forces at Point Rain." The ship lifted off and out of the hangar of the Ankarres, the Venator class star destroyer, which Azura also inherited from her Master. 

The past year had given her much to reflect upon. She'd found out what war was but she'd also found real friendship and comraderie in her squad.

As they began the descent to the dusty and arid planet of Geonosis, they overhead transmissions coming from other gunships.

"Cody, get the tanks down!"

"Copy that Pilot, begin landing sequence!"

"Bugs incoming!"

"General Kenobi, don't land, the zone is hot!"

"We're hit, we're going down!"

Samson and Azura glanced at each other and then their men. He had to yell over the explosions.

"Sounds like a lot of flak. We're gonna get shot down if we keep going!"

"Pilot, put us down here! We'll go on foot to the landing zone and you can drop your tank here to reinforce us from behind."

"Yes, sir!"

Azura and her men land successfully. They may have been the only ones who landed and didn't get shot down...she had no idea. She only knew they had to get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. She ignited her sabers and jumped out of the gunship, deflecting heavy fire, with her guys right behind her. Samson and Sky used her as a shield and fired rapidly on the bugs as they pushed forward toward Point Rain. As they pressed on, they could see other tanks and gunships just ahead. They must not have been far from the landing zone anyway.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Clones who were already there shouted and cheered as Azura's squad and another, General Skywalker's, ran up. 

She saw General Kenobi sitting against a gear box on the ground. He was clearly injured. 

"Master Kenobi are you alright?"

"Oh...Azura...am I glad to see you. I was worried when we hadn't heard from you that you'd gotten shot down."

"No, Master. We landed just outside the zone and made the rest of the way on foot. Lots of heavy fire but we came through okay. How are your men holding up?"

"They're okay. We're going to regroup and figure out a way to get to the shield generator."

As the other battalions began to trickle in they set up a holotable by Kenobi who was trying to rest. General Mundi and Skywalker as well as his Padawan, Ahsoka stood around the table. Captain Rex, Commander Jet, and Commander Cody stood there as well. Commander Samson placed himself right next to Azura. They devised a plan to get behind enemy lines and destroy the shield generator as well as the factory. It wouldn't take them terribly long to complete this mission.

Azura's men had stayed and reinforced the drop zone along with most of Kenobi's men and they also began to pack up supplies so that they could move on and begin a mission to find the Geonosian leader, Poggle the Lesser.. They had a small amount of down time before the Venators arrived to pick up the gunships and tanks so Azura and her men got to fixing a couple of the heavy machines. She'd noticed that Commander Cody had hung back as well, taking careful watch of his General who was injured seriously. He'd loaded onto a transport so he could get to a med bay on one of the destroyers. They'd given him a bacta-shot but he needed more aggressive treatment. Cody made his way over to the tank Azura, Samson, and Emden were working on. Azura could fiddle with some things and get them to work but she was by no means a mechanic. Samson and Emden were very skilled though so she relegated herself to handing them tools and helping lift things and hold them in place. 

_"General..."_ She heard a voice, deeper and more assertive than her men, from behind her and glanced back. 

"Commander Cody." She smiled and went back to concentrating on holding the hydraulic lines in place for Samson as he secured them back to the vehicle. 

"General Kenobi very much appreciated your quick response. He speaks very highly of you. I wanted to introduce myself but it seems you already knew who I was." His arms were placed behind his back and he stood at attention. This made him seem much taller to Azura than he probably was. Samson glanced at Cody and then back to Azura. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, earning a glare from Azura. He smirked and went back to fastening the lines on.

"Very nice to meet you _Commander."_ She said, blushing slightly at his comment. It was nice that Obi-Wan spoke highly of her, probably because of her Master. Her Master, Penryn Tethras, did speak highly of her, all the time. But Penryn also spoke of her dedication and loyalty to the Order. And loyalty was everything to these Clones. Azura thought also of the fact that Cody felt the need to come over and introduce himself. He didn't have to do that. He didn't have to give her the time of day. He was the Marshal Commander for Maker's sake. 

"Why is it that you wanted to introduce yourself, Commander?" Samson climbed down and examined the other lines. He handed Azura his tools as she asked this.

"Well...General Kenobi asked if I could potentially convince you to help us with a recon mission to find Poggle. You command a lot of ARC troopers who are very good at what they do. We're putting together a squad in addition to Ghost Company." He explained, leaning against the gear boxes next to the tank. Emden hopped down out of the side door of the tank.

"Topside looks good. Ready to check under the belly of the beast?" Emden asked Samson. Samson leaned down, his hands meeting his knees. He glanced at Cody and then Azura. 

"We go if you go, Azura, you know that." He ducked slightly, walking under the tank and Emden followed, whacking his head as he went. 

**_"Fuck!"_ **

"Should've kept your bucket on." Samson joked. Cody looked at Azura expectantly. She nodded.

"We'll go, for sure."

"Excellent, I'll let General Kenobi know when he's back down here. Do you mind if I help out? There's not really much else for me to do at the moment. I haven't played around with one of these since Kamino." Cody reached for the tools and Azura's fingers met his there. They both drew away, the contact awkward. Samson's eyebrows wiggled at Emden who snorted loudly.

"We'd appreciate your help, Commander. C'mon under." Samson said, sliding over slightly so that Cody could stand next to him. Cody removed his helmet and placed it down on the gear box next to theirs. Azura noticed he had a long, deep scar that trailed just around his left eye. Any closer and he probably would've lost his eye. She wanted to ask how he got it but decided that was maybe not the best idea at the moment. She'd save that question for another time. 

Samson was already disassembling pieces under the tank and throwing them towards Azura. Cody got to work disconnecting and reconnecting wires. 

"It doesn't look too bad. Just needs some minor pieces. Can you find new ones in the gear boxes of those three couplings and those wires?" He asked, handing some of the wiring to Cody. He placed them in her hands and she picked up the couplings as well. Her Captain, Sky, made his way over to her as she was shuffling around the boxes.

"Need some help?" He asked, examining the numbers on the couplings."

"Sure. I need wires too. Something to cut them."

He handed her the wire cutters and a soldering tool, and carried the couplings for her. He kneeled down and she stood expectantly next to the tank. The three men underneath looked over, surprised at how quickly she came back.

"You're not half bad at this mechanic stuff you know." Emden said, taking the wires from her.

"I can find you things easily. I'd never be able to put it together correctly though."

"Why not come under here and learn then?" Cody suggested, motioning for her to come under with them.

Samson was quiet, but a smirk played on his lips that had Emden trying hard not to laugh. He wasn't sure if Cody realized how it looked to them but it for sure looked like he was hardcore flirting with their General. Azura shot a look at Sky and he gave her a little push under the tank.

"Watch your head..." Cody said, putting a hand up to protect her from knocking her head on the metal pieces that we're sticking out. He scooted just a bit closer to Samson so that she could stand enough so she could see what he was doing. Samson had to give it to him. Cody wasn't an idiot and if he was trying to get with their General he was certainly stepping in the right direction. Samson watched carefully as Cody's hands deftly removed the broken parts. Azura took them and handed them to Sky.

"So here...this wire has to go. It's fraying. You can cut it." He handed her the cutters. She inched in front of him, stretching to her tip-toes and reaching up to cut the wire. Azura was a little nervous at the closeness to the Clone Commander. She didn't know him well enough to feel comfortable being this close to him. It was different with Samson because they barely spent any time away from each other except to sleep and use the refresher. Samson had offered to show her how to fix up things before but she hadn't been terribly interested in it.

She could see a small smile sticking to his lips as he worked, his eyes darting to her every once in a while. 

"Now we can put in the new wire and the coupling. So take the wire and place it just slightly over the other and then we'll solder it together." Cody said, handing her the new wire. She placed it just over the other. It wasn't quite lined up straight so Cody placed his fingers over hers and straightened it but guided her fingers so she could get the feel of it herself. He gave her the solder tool and the wires came together nicely. Next he handed her the couplings and she screwed them in and he then tightened them up. 

"Looks great. Now you can do these by yourself next time."

"You might have to show me a few more times before I can do it by myself." Her cheeks felt red hot. Cody was so close to her and she hadn't noticed before but his hand had landed on her back. She said nothing because she was actually okay with it the more she thought about it. No, she didn't know him well but he seemed very easy to get along with. She'd heard stories about him being a tough but fair Commander. He was good to his men and he was being exceptionally nice helping her learn about fixing this tank. 

"General. The _Ankarres_ and _Resolute_ are here to pick us up and bring us to the main command center." Zazou, one of her ARCs said as he approached. Azura nodded, awkwardly stepping away from Cody and out from under the vehicle. 

"They've got good timing. We just finished up this tank. It's usable now." Samson said as he once again ducked. " Now Emden, let's not hit our head again."

Emden shot him the dirtiest look he could and stuck his tongue out. 

"Thanks for letting me help out." Cody put his helmet back on but not before giving Azura a warm smile. 

"Any time Commander. We appreciate your help." She said, her tone cheery. Her eyes followed him as he began to walk away toward where some of his battalion was gathered. Samson lightly punched Azura's shoulder.

"I think he was flirting with you, General." He declared, earning several chuckles from her ARC troopers and the Captain

"But did he know he was?" Her hands rested on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Samson's brow raised on one side. "It's against military regulations to be involved with a Jedi but hey, I don't have a problem with that...if you were wondering." He clapped a hand on her shoulder, fitting his helmet back over his messy hair.

"Didn't know I needed your approval." She retorted, grinning at him.

"You can do whatever you want. I approve." He said as they began to stroll to the gunship that would take them up to the Ankarres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togrutan  
> Tunguma - daughter


	2. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more relationship building for Cody and Azura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... I added a chapter to the beginning with over 3000 words... Oops 😁👻🤦

This mission had certainly taken a turn for the worst. 

They'd found Poggle, sure, but his zombie bugs had complicated things. While attempting to fight them off, Azura had branched off with two Ghost Company Clones. They died. Azura did not but as she tried to find her way back to the many Company, one of those bugs came up behind her and tossed her effortlessly into the rock walls several times. She knew her head was bleeding profusely. She knew she had a massive headache. She also knew that bug got its ass kicked by Cody and Samson. 

"This is not good. Azura can you hear me?" Samson asked, cradling her head. Cody glanced around, hearing his General coming up quickly. Azura nodded slightly.

"Here. I'll carry her. You go ahead." Cody offered, Samson not arguing with him. Yes, Samson should carry her. That was his General but he didn't want to take the opportunity away from Cody to make a save. Especially if he had some sort of feelings for her. Cody hoisted her nearly limp body over his shoulder and began at a run toward the surface entryway. As they approached Cody didn't see a way that he could climb rapidly enough but he went for it anyway. The temple was collapsing.

"If you can hear me, hold on tight. We'll be out of here in no time." 

Azura did hear him but she closed her eyes tightly and glued herself to his armor, drawing on the Force to help her hang on. The blast of rock from below pushed everyone up to the surface, Azura and Cody landing in a heap. Samson helped to pick them both up off the ground and headed out at a flat run. Still over his shoulder, she felt Cody speed toward the exit. When they were finally clear of the dust and debris, Cody set her down against some rocks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not really sure what he was expecting for an answer. All he got was her reaching out toward him and a whimper of his own name. Then everything went black.

* * *

She ricocheted in and out of consciousness for a week, maybe more. She wasn't entirely sure. She had lucid moments, where she was awake, pain free, and on the verge of laughter with Indigo Squad.

Then there were the other moments. The ones where the agony of her actions coursed through her. She could feel the slither of the bacta through her veins, how viscous the fluid was. It felt like it was widening them, then her entire being would throb, the ebb and flow of the solution constant and unforgiving.

She'd sat in the bacta tank for several days but the infusions, Atom found, worked much better. The bacta tank only soaked in from the outer layer of skin, whereas the infusions went right into the bloodstream and were carried successfully...quickly throughout the body.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody and Obi-Wan had gone together the first time to see Azura in the bacta-tank. Obi-Wan had placed his palms on the transparisteel, reassuring her through the Force.

"She'll pull through. She's tough. She's Mandalorian." He said and they stayed for a few moments longer before heading back to the main hangar to get their next mission. Cody fell into stride next to Obi-Wan, easily keeping pace with the Jedi. He tilted his helmet toward Kenobi.

"General, can I ask you something?" 

" Of course, Cody, _anything."_ They continued on but Obi-Wan slowed considerably, to a more casual walk.

"Does the Force...guide people to each other?" Cody sighed, feeling stupid for asking but nonetheless, Obi-Wan chuckles lightly and replies 

"I believe it does, sometimes. I didn't think you believed in things like fate and destiny, _Commander."_ He smiled at Cody, who straightened with a huff.

"I _don't,_ sir, just _curious_ is all." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody sat on his bed, staring at that damned datapad. His brain went a light-year a minute and he hated it. He barely slept and it annoyed him. He'd asked Atom, the Indigo Squad Medic, to send him anything he had from Azura's file. He had the authority to do that because...he was the Marshal Commander, after all. He went through some of his other work but kept going back, flipping through Azura's x-rays. 

"How the hell did she not puncture a lung _or...something..."_ He asked himself. He knew he was talking to himself but it helped calm his mind to hear himself say things out loud every once in a while.

When he asked for everything, he was appalled when Atom actually sent him everything, including reports from when she had been injured before. This wasn't the first time she'd been in the bacta tank. It was the last time Atom was going to put her in there though. Said it himself in his notes.

"No more bacta-tank for her, _huh?"_ Cody flipped through some of her other files. This was also not the first time she'd broken ribs. Or broken anything for that matter. This was the worst to date though. Two other occasions, one on Mimban, the other on Felucia. 

_She was on Felucia?_ Cody thought, _I didn't know that. Indigo Squad had been to almost as many places as us._

The time on Mimban was horrible sounding as he read through it. Her fighter was shot down and she was lucky to survive. She fractured ribs on both sides, most of the large bones in both arms and her right femur. He knew bacta was like magic but he was surprised that she had recovered as quickly as noted. The second time she'd actually broken two ribs and the note Atom had left said, "potential for permanent discoloration of the skin," not that it mattered much to Cody. 

"She'd be beautiful either way." He remarked, smiling to himself. Another thought pushed to the apex of his frontal lobe.

_Go to her._

He shook his head. It was his own voice saying it, but it felt as though someone or something was planting the thought in his brain. Maybe it was her? She was a Jedi. They can do those mind tricks. But would she _really_ do that? He didn't think she would.

He decided it was, _for sure,_ his own thought because there had been some sort of _spark_ between the two of them. Even her men could attest to that. He half dressed in armor, just belt on down, and grasped his datapad. Perhaps if he was with her, he might be able to focus on his other work. He could take away the temptation of wandering thought if she was right next to him. He made his way to the med bay. It was nearly 0200 and not more than light patrols were out. Troopers saluted him in passing as he went.

When he arrived at her room, one of her men, Zazou, was parked on a gurney just outside of the room. His eyes opened slightly and he lazily saluted.

"It's late... Err... Early...I think...Commander. _Can't sleep?_ " He asked, a few glances coming from the nurse's station. 

_"Yeah,_ something like that. Mind if I sit with her for a bit?" Cody asked, reasoning to himself that he didn't need to, but feeling obligated in the least. Zazou nodded.

"I don't mind, _course not._ Atom should be back to do another infusion around 0400." The ARC advised and then propped himself back against the window. Cody tilted his head slightly and strode into the Jedi General's room.

She didn't know yet but Obi-Wan had done some research and wanted Indigo Squad as part of the 212th. He and Anakin had fought about it playfully but Obi won in the end. The Council was already looking to disband the 478th due to heavy losses and through no fault of Azura's. It only boasted a few thousands troopers now and there was no point in adding more when those currently in the 478th could support other battalions.

The 478th had been the smallest battalion in the beginning of the Clone Wars and they'd been through the most battles so far. The Council felt bad for them really. They were supposed to split troops between the Coruscant Guard and General Mundi and when Obi heard this, he chimed in saying he'd like a special unit that ticked all the boxes. Multi purpose. And Obi-Wan didn't have a Padawan anymore so he thought it would be nice to have another Jedi to keep him company. 

Cody certainly wouldn't object to adding a few more troopers to the 212th, especially if Azura came with them.

Azura's reddish hair was pulled into a gentle curl and to one side of the pillow. It wasn't tied, not braided, definitely not brushed, just placed out of the way and out of her eyes. Her chest rose and fell _dreadfully_ slow and shallow. If he didn't know any better, it would seem that she wasn't breathing at all. She'd pushed the sheets down away from her torso, exposing the bandage that was wrapped around her midsection. A bandeau covered her breasts, thank the Maker. Cody's eyes fluttered to her face, examining the small cuts and bruises that littered her skin. Her lips moved, forming words that he couldn't perceive. He placed his datapad on the side of the bed, next to her arm and hoped to finish his reports. He pulled the sheet back up over her.

He checked the clock every half hour or so until he heard footsteps and murmurs outside. Atom appeared in the doorway, a small smile forming.

"Morning, Commander. Can I get you anything while I'm here to change her infusion bag?" He said as he marched in with a new bag of bacta to hook up. He began undoing the old bag so he could hang the new one.

" Oh, no, thank you." Cody replied and he watched as Atom worked. First checking her vitals, then affixing the bag, adjusting the dose and so on. Once he was done, he tapped away on the datapad for a few moments and then spoke.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Commander, feel free to stay as long as you'd like." Atom strode out the door and Cody observed him and Zazou for a few beats. He could hear them talking softly, something about Azura's injuries, and why the Marshal Commander was there, but he couldn't make out more than that.

His attention drifted back to the Jedi's sleeping form. She stirred slightly, eyes opening halfway. 

"You came to see me." She whispered, reaching for him. He took her hand gingerly.

"I did." He leaned closer to her, his other hand resting on her cheek. He ran his fingers over one of the cuts, then down, twisting her hair out of the way again for her. It was so soft and long that whenever she moved her head it fell toward her face and spread out across the pillow as if it had a mind of its own.

_"Thank you."_ Was all she could manage, her face contorting in pain again. He could tell she was trying not to take deep breaths.

_"Don't speak._ Just rest. I'm here with you. I'll _protect_ you." He said, making sure to reaffirm that everything was going to be okay. She knew this but she felt so awful that the thought of death taking her crept up every so often. She closed her eyes, a shuddering breath escaping her lips before sleep washed over her again.

Several more times she woke similarly and Cody was there, letting her know he or one of her other guys would be. Her boys had impeccable timing too. When Cody needed to leave, there was one of her Squad stepping in to sit by her bedside. Besides the Marshal Commander, Samson had sat with her the most, understandably so. He'd been her second-in-command for a little over a year, and he was fine with always being that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She's doing as good as she can. Her ribs are _fuckin'_ destroyed. Those bugs did a number on her for sure. She's lucky to be alive." Atom explained and Samson held her hands in his, leaning over the bed with a sorrowful stare. It was the first time they'd gotten to seriously chat about their General. 

"She has good moments though. Is she fully coherent yet or is she still loopy from the pain meds?" He asked, kissing the back of one of her hands. She mumbled something in her light slumber.

" A little of both. The pain meds are working well enough so that she can just breathe normally. You should've seen what I had to go in and piece together. It was like a damn jigsaw puzzle in there. And somehow nothing punctured her lungs or any other organs. If that's not the Force willing it, I don't know what is." Atom grumbled as he redid her charts, updating the doses of medications she was receiving. 

_"...Cody..."_ Azura groaned half heartedly, Samson straining to hear.

"What's she saying?" Samson asked, sitting back against the chair, leaving a hand around one of hers.

"She's been asking for the Marshal Commander every so often since he left."

" Has he been to see her today?" He glanced out the window of her private room, taking in the scenery of the med bay. There was quite a bit of chaos back and forth today.

"He's been here almost as much as you. He sat with her for a few hours actually. Had his datapad and sat right where you are, waiting for her to wake up."

" _Hmm."_ Samson clicked a button on his commlink. He sent a quick chirp to the Marshal Commander, praying for a hasty response. He reclined for a while longer before rising and stretching, little crackling sounds working their way throughout his stiff joints.

Another hour or so past, Samson moving from the outer window to the inner, watching the traffic of Coruscant fly by and then his brothers hustle and bustle about just outside of her door.

When Cody showed up, Azura was fast asleep. Samson gave way to the Commander, saluting him quietly and stepping out of the room. Cody took up residence in the chair beside her bed, while Atom lined up another round of bacta and Nyex. 

"How's she doing?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper, while Atom began the next infusion.

"About as good as anyone can be with shattered ribs." Atom quipped, squeezing the IV bag hanging above Azura's bed. She shifted, uncomfortably Cody noticed and he heard the mumble of his name. "Every once in a while, she asks for you if you're not here. She always seems to be asleep when you're here."

"She's awake here and there for a few minutes..." Cody smiles lightly and places a hand over Azura's. Her skin is cool to the touch, much different from a few days ago when she'd just come out of the bacta tank. She had been nearly burning up, fighting off infection at that point but was obviously much better now.

" Can I ask you something?" Atom pauses with his datapad.

"Sure. Anything." Cody glanced up at him. Atom places the datapad down and sits on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her IVs to make sure they're in a comfortable position, not that any of the tubes are comfortable in the first place.

"You're the _Marshal Commander._ Don't you have better things to do than sit by her bedside and wait for her to wake up?" Atom looked at him in earnest. Cody sighed heavily.

" Well... _sure,_ I have better things to do...but I don't want to do those things. I want to sit here and wait for her to wake up." His speech trails off at the end, his eyes wandering over her sleeping figure. Atom watches him, the look in Cody's eyes unmistakable. 

" _Why?_ She doesn't mean a _thing_ to you." Atom asks, knowing where his line of questioning was leading to and wondering how much he could probe for.

" She _does_ though. _All_ of you do." Cody's eyes lock with Atom's and it's as if Atom is looking right through the Commander. He draws back, stepping down off the bed and around the foot of it, hands resting there balled up, knuckles down into the sheets.

" _Nah._ There's more to it than that, Commander."

" Maybe." Cody's voice is small, but the admittance in it huge. Atom is satisfied for now and salutes the Commander, going to leave the room but stopped with a hand on the door frame.

"Commander..." He says, Cody's attention falling to him.

"Yes?"

"We just really care about Azura is all. We all wanna make sure your intentions are... _good."_ Atom says, tapping his hand on the frame before exiting, leaving Cody to think.

"I don't know what my intentions are..." He says softly to himself and the sleeping Jedi, "I know that they're good though."

He takes both of Azura's hands in his and lays his head next to her, hoping to catch a few quiet moments while there's no one around.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody doesn't realize until Azura is wriggling gently under him that he'd shifted and fallen asleep facing her, head on her stomach.

"Who would've thought the _Marshal Commander_ could fall asleep _anywhere_ he lays his head?" She chuckled softly and a warm smile spread over his lips. Her voice is weak.

_"Finally._ How do you feel?" He asked, raising his head and scooting the chair as close as he could to the bed. 

"I'm okay. _Very_ sore." Azura went to shift upwards and Cody stopped her.

"You shouldn't move too much. Your ribs..."

"I _know._ It's just so _uncomfortable."_ She stretches up again, wincing in pain, a small groan leaving her lips. Her brow furrowed and her nostrils flared. Cody's right hand comes up to caress her cheek. 

"Try not to think about it. Think about me instead." Cody quips and it makes Azura grin. She wouldn't mind thinking about him more often. He did save her life after all. 

"Tell me a story. I like the sound of your voice." Azura bites her lip, feeling weird for saying that. She was on a lot of pain meds... _did she really say that out loud?_

While he obviously sounded similar to every other Clone, there was something a fair bit different in his tone, a sort of gravelyness and authority to it that most of the other Clones didn't possess. Cody's heart skips a beat and his breath hitches.

"A story...like _what?"_

"I don't know. _Make something up."_ Her breath quickens, a sharp pain running the length of her right side. She brings a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes but it does no good. Her body has the urge to crash again. Cody recognizes this and speaks softly as he begins.

"There was once a man...a soldier...who fell in love with a magician..."

Azura smirked as she closed her eyes, laying her head back against the pillows.

"The magician was walking through a forest when she was attacked by a beast...and the soldier happened to see this...he watched for a few moments as she fought but she ran out of tricks and called for help..."

Azura began to drift off again, Cody's voice settling her back to sleep.

"The soldier ran to the magician and used his sword to slay the beast. The magician was injured though and the soldier carried her to safety. He tended to her wounds and all he asked in return was to admire her beauty. He was mesmerized by her." And that was exactly what Cody was, getting lost in his own words. Azura's eyes opened halfway.

_"Don't stop."_ She pleaded weakly. Cody snapped out of his trance and leaned up towards Azura, almost instinctively, like he'd done this a million times. His nose touched hers and then his lips just brushed hers before he sat back down. He swallowed hard and his hands gripped hers a little tighter.

"The soldier kissed her goodbye and told the magician that he would come back soon." Cody had noticed a presence in the room other than himself and Azura. He glanced toward the door and in it was standing Samson, leaning against the side of it, a small smirk on his face. Cody nods and thinks about leaving. 

" And does he?" Her quiet voice snaps his attention back to her. He stands and takes his hands from her gently, but rests them on top of hers for a few seconds before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"He _always_ goes back to her." He whispers as he says bye, but with the guarantee that he'll be back. Azura can't keep her eyes open but catches a parting glance as Cody and Samson both place hands on each other's shoulders respectfully. They nod and Azura can't hear what they're saying to each other because she's back asleep in no time at all. She can only hear the quiet lull of her best friend and whatever it was that Cody was becoming. Certainly not just a friend. It was clear that he didn't want to just be a friend. It didn't seem like he cared if they got caught fratenizing either.

"I came earlier but the two of you were sound asleep. _Didn't wanna disturb."_ Samson said quietly. 

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I woke up with my head on the bed next to her." Cody shifted uncomfortably at the admission. Samson leaned back against the door frame.

" _Yeah,_ General Kenobi is looking for you. I told him you were here. He asked me to come get you when you were ready. Obviously not _terribly_ urgent." Samson folded his arms across his chest.

"Thank you. I'll go see him now. Are you staying with her for a bit? She'll be asleep again soon if she isn't already. " Cody said as he began to leave the room.

" Yeah, _probably._ Maybe until you come back. I _know_ you'll be back." Samson bounced off the door frame and turned to face Cody. The Marshal Commander stopped and he glanced down then back up at Samson.

_"Samson..._ I know you guys are very _protective_ of her..." Cody affirmed.

" **_Extremely."_** A smirk drew across Samson's lips. Cody stepped back toward Samson, negating the possibility that anyone might hear him.

" I just want you to know that I have nothing but _good_ intentions."

"All _we_ want is for her to be happy and safe. I have no doubt your intentions are good, Cody, but you'll have to convince the other boys. They think you're looking for a fling. But if I know you, I'd bet you're a little more like Commander Bly." Samson raised a brow and Cody nodded in agreement.

" You'd be right about that. Atom asked me earlier...and I don't know what it is...but there's just _something_ about her...and it's not just that she's pretty...I mean _she is pretty..."_ Cody rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment at his own comment. He couldn't help it. A wide smile drew across Samson's face.

" You don't have to explain, Cody, I get it." Samson chuckled and Cody patted Samson's shoulder then headed to the Strategy Room. 


	3. Even If The Sky Does Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could've died Cody."
> 
> "But you didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease you at the end I did. 😝😉
> 
> Edit: Tease you I actually didn't. I fixed it up and wrote you another 1000 something words for some nice Azura/Cody smutty goodness. Enjoy!

Samson sat close by her bed in the med bay. They were now stationed on the Negotiator as the Ankarres had been shot down and destroyed by a Separatist destroyer. The Negotiator was Obi-Wan's command ship. Cody stopped in a few times over the course of her week's worth of recovery. 

"I've gotta go. There's a briefing in about fifteen minutes in the main hangar. You just _rest."_ Samson said, placing a comforting hand over her folded hands. He raised a brow suggestively and strode off out of the med bay. Azura sat up, her back and ribs sore. She knew something had been broken, it was just a matter of what and how bad. She could barely remember what had happened, only that Cody had carried her out. She felt terrible he had carried her such a long way. She was going to have to thank him. Immensely.

She carefully let her legs hang off the side of the bed, feeling every muscle tighten. Get out of the bed, she thought, get the hell up. She had about ten minutes before the forum. She's had enough rest, she decided. She stood, wobbly on her legs. She wondered if she should get up at all but she couldn't stand staying in the bed any longer. She carefully dressed in her leggings and long-sleeve shirt, settling her thin, skirted armor over her hips and fastening her belt on. She pulled on her boots with difficulty, trying to balance on one leg probably not the best idea. She clipped her comm pad on her wrist and her sabers to her belt. She took tentative steps but the more she walked the better she felt. She knew her muscles needed to move and stretch after sitting in the bacta-tank and bed for a week. As she entered the main hangar, several troopers from Cody's and her own battalions saluted her. She saluted back and pressed on, seeing a small Holo-map set up with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Samson, and Sky standing around it.

"I think you're supposed to be resting." She heard Obi-Wan's disapproving tone as she limped up. She placed her hands on the table, letting her weight settle against it slightly.

"You're up!" Cody said, a smile crossing his lips.

"I'm probably not supposed to be but I couldn't stand laying in bed any longer." Azura glanced around, everyone looking rather concerned except her own two men. 

"She's resilient! Best General around!" Samson half-cheered, followed by a whoop from Sky. 

" At least you keep their morale up." Anakin commented, not really surprised. It was no secret that the 478th loved their General. She would be the first to get out on the front lines and fight with her men. Some Jedi Generals wouldn't. It surprised them sometimes because she would say she hated the war but was always the first to charge into battle if needed. She would say the best defense is a great offense. Most of the time she was right but she wasn't brash by any means. With Samson by her side she could strike decisively each time as he was an excellent tactician. 

" I do try." Samson gave her a wide smile and Sky bumped her gently with his hip. She elbowed him in the armor over his ribs playfully. She definitely felt better now that she was up and fully awake. As they discussed the plan for their mission, she couldn't help but think of the man next to her. He'd saved her life. She realized at a point she was only half listening because she was every so often glancing at the Marshall Commander. She studied him for a few moments, enthralled at his stature. It's not like he wasn't the same height as the rest of the Clones but he carried himself differently. Where he had no pauldrons he didn't seem as broad but he certainly appeared to tower over the others. She of course wasn't the tallest by far but her frame was dainty but muscular. She thought for a moment of how she looked standing next to him. Did they look like a good match?

"Dismissed. Azura could I speak with you for a minute?" She snapped out of her trance as Obi-Wan's voice traveled through her ears. She nodded. She turned to Cody but he'd already walked away with Rex. Sky placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We really are glad you're okay, General." Sky said, both he and Samson giving a quick salute. She grabbed Sky's forearm.

"Could you let Commander Cody know I'd really like to speak with him?" She furrowed her brow, pleading with him.

"Of course. Come down to the barracks when you're finished here. He should be in his quarters."

"Thank you." Her voice trailed off and she let her hand slide off his arm as he turned to walk away with Samson. She circled back to the head of the table with Obi-Wan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his fingers brushing his beard. 

"I'm okay. Still sore but okay."

"I'd like you to sit out this mission. I want you to rest a little longer. You're not a hundred percent if you're still sore and you'll be no good like that." He explained, placing his hands on the table. Azura shrugged, not entirely disagreeing with him. 

"I also wanted to let you know...I know it was in the works before to disband your battalion...but it's been approved. They wanted to send your men between Commander Fox on Coruscant and Commander Bacara and Master Mundi."

"So I guess we'll be split up and heading our separate ways once I'm good to go?"

"Not so much. I requested that you, your Commander, Lieutenant and your three ARCs become part of the 212th. That is...if that's something you agree with?" Obi-Wan couldn't hide the mild excitement he felt. He had a soft spot for Azura. He knew she'd been through a lot in recent months between losing her Master, completing her trials, and getting thrown into this war head first as a General. It wasn't that the responsibility was too great but Obi-Wan felt her talents could be focused under his watchful eye.

"Us a part of the 212th? Who would say no to that, Master?" He took her hand in his, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Welcome to the 212th, Azura. Now...go tell your men. I'm sure they'll be pleased."

"Absolutely! Thank you!" She began to walk away but he spoke once more.

"Oh Azura..." She spun to face him. "Don't let your personal feelings get in your way."

She raised a brow. _What does that mean,_ she thought. She shook her head and strode off toward the cabins where her men were stationed.

She knocked on the door where she knew she would find them.

"Boys!" She said as they let her through the door.

"We're not boys...were men." Emden said, chuckling to himself.

"I know. I kid. You will be happy to know... we've received an upgrade." Azura sat between Atom and Zazou, facing Sky's bunk. He was laying down, a pillow over his face. Samson was sitting on the edge of the bed and Emden on the top bunk with his arms hanging off the side.

"What kinda upgrade?"

"The level up type."

_"Promotion?_ Wait can we get promoted any higher?" Emden asked, waving his arms back and forth.

"The council was going to split up our battalion anyway, right?" Zazou asked.

"Yeah I was pissed about that." Atom said.

"Correct. Half were supposed to go to Commander Fox and half to Commander Bacara. That's still happening except everyone in this room...has just become a part of the 212th."

Sky shot up, throwing the pillow at Samson, who deflected it upwards, hitting Emden's arms.

"Ow, you dickhead. Try'na break my wrists huh?" He said, and Samson clapped his hands together with Emden's before punching Sky in the shoulder out of excitement.

"The 212th is the best of the best!" Samson clapped his hands together now.

"Now that's a _fuckin'_ promotion!" 

"Oh but what about you and Cody?" Emden asked, turning over onto his back.

"What about me and Cody?" She made a disgusted face.

"Are your feelings gonna make that difficult?"

"Um excuse me, what _feelings?"_ She flat out glared at Emden.

"You know...your feelings?" He chuckled and tried to get Samson's attention. 

"I have feelings for _Cody?"_

"Ooh and has he got 'em for you." Atom added, throwing a pillow up at Emden, who caught it this time. 

"I'm not following here." She held her hands out, puzzled.

"You kept asking for _him_ while you were out of it. You don't remember?" She didn't.

"I don't remember anything from Geonosis except Cody carrying my ass back to the ship."

"Damsel in distress falls in love with soldier who saved her is what the headlines will say!" Atom and Emden were now throwing the pillow back and forth as they teased Azura.

"Oh my god... stop. I'm not in love with him."

"Well he's got the hots for you. He visited you every day you were in the med bay. Go talk to him."

"You are like teenage boys."

"Yeah we know. But seriously. You did say you wanted to speak to him. He's in his quarters now. I think him and Rex were going over some strategies. Then it'll be lights out."

"I'll go talk to him then. I'll see you guys in the morning." They all gave her a half salute and she exited their cabin. There was some whooping and shouting, along with a few whistles and cat calls. They annoyed her sometimes... but only sometimes. She still loved them all.

She found Cody's quarters quickly and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." She heard. She couldn't tell if it was Rex or Cody but Rex answered the door first.

"Azura, I was just leaving, come in." Rex said. She put her hands up slightly and shook her head.

"No no I can come back if you guys aren't done talking. Rex was still fully armored save for his helmet but Cody... he'd stripped down to his blacks and just his belt and boots were still on as pieces of armor. Azura could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, making them rosy. She could see the outlines of his muscles, especially his arms and his abs. His chest was finely sculpted. And she noticed his scar over his eye again.

"We're done General. I've gotta get some rest. You two should chat as long as you need to." Rex winked at Azura and left, making sure to close the door after himself, leaving Azura and Cody staring awkwardly at each other.

"Would you like to sit down?" He motioned to his bed as it was the only seat there.

"Sure." She sat just on the edge of the bed. She felt for sure the dynamic between the two of them had changed rapidly since they met. She could feel through the Force something she'd not really felt before and she couldn't describe it. It wasn't love because she'd felt that before. Was this _lust?_ She wouldn't be surprised. She imagined unless they were on leave, the Clones didn't really get to satisfy those needs. As a Jedi...she'd been taught to repress those feelings and needs but sitting so close to him here and now, she let all of that go out the window. 

His quarters were small, so even though he was standing only a few feet from her, it felt like he was on top of her. He sat next to her, only a foot or so in between them. 

"Commander...I..."

_"Please...Forget ranks..._ Just call me by my name." His brown eyes met her blue ones, sending her nerves into overdrive. 

_"Cody..."_

_"Azura..."_

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. You didn't have to. It's not exactly your job."

"My job is to do whatever is needed. Someone needed to carry you out of there."

"You could've died, Cody."

"But you didn't." He said with a fiery certainty.

"So why not have my own Commander do it?"

He fell silent. His brow furrowed at the question and he glanced down. Azura waited. She twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before feeling him lean closer.

"I just...did what I had to. Why did you keep asking for me?"

Now she was on the spot.

"I don't know. Why did you keep coming?"

"I think we both know the answer to that at this point." His voice was softer and he leaned in just a little closer. He was only inches from her now. She tilted her head up to study the color in his eyes. Her breath caught in her chest and she turned her head away, swallowing hard. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. 

"Nervous much?" He asked, a corner of his mouth turned up.

"Very." She said quietly, allowing him to turn her head toward his.

"Don't be. Can I...kiss you? _"_

"Yes." She shook her head slightly and he slowly let his lips connect with hers. She leaned into him, her hands grabbing for his chest. He deepened the kiss, and she let herself be pushed back onto the mattress. Now he was actually on top of her. He caressed her hair and continued the kiss, pulling her legs to either side of him so that his hips were between them. He broke their kiss and trailed pecks down her neck. He lifted her shirt up slightly, exposing the soft skin of her abdomen to which he laid kisses and nibbles every so often. His fingers rested just below her breasts, over her ribs, feeling her quickened breathing. They had time. He would go as slow as he could and revel in the feeling of her softness under his calloused hands.

"Ohh...Cody..." She took a deep breath and his name came out as a pleading moan for him to keep going.

He had to be careful. She was sore. He knew that. The bruises were fading that had been over her ribs, but the tint on her pale skin was still there. It was a faint shade of green with a little purple mixed in. He brushed his fingers over it, then lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side of his bed. On display in front of him were her beautiful, full breasts, still covered by the bra but rising and falling with her breath.

"Do you _know_ how pretty you are?" He lifted his own shirt off, a dangerous smirk settling over his lips. His hands go to cup her breasts but stop, just ghosting over them before trailing down to her waist.

"I could _guess_ at how pretty you think I am." Azura shifts under him, taking a deep breath as he slides her leggings down. "I don't think of myself as pretty. It never has merit. Looks don't matter to a Jedi."

"It matters to me. I think you're gorgeous."

" You're just saying that to get in my pants, Commander." She chuckled a little and his lips pressed into the area between her belly button and the waistband of her panties. 

"I think I'm _already there."_ He hooked his fingers in it and began to slide them down.

"You're _cocky._ " 

" I have a cock, _yes."_ They both laughed and then Azura felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. _Did he know that she'd never done this before? She was laying it on thick as it was. Could he tell she was trying too hard?_

The sight of him between her legs was almost too much. His nails traced lines on the back of her thighs and she shivered. One of his hands made its way up and under her bra, testing her reaction. His two fingers gently pinched her nipple and a moan escaped her lips. Before he went any further between her legs, a single hand wound around her back and undid the clasps to her bra. She shimmied out of it and threw it on the floor. 

_"Maker, **you**_ are _...fucking_ beautiful." He sighed, taking in the view of her half lidded eyes peeking through the valley between her breasts at him. She smiled and glanced around nervously, waiting for him to make another move.

One hand stayed, grasping at a nipple the other grabbed the back of her thigh and pushed up and to the side, opening her up slightly. His tongue darted out and made light contact with her clit. She was already wet but he wanted more. He wanted his sheets to be soaked. He wanted her writhing underneath him. He wanted her to call out his name and beg him for more. 

All the muscles in her lower half tightened as he sucked on her clit, pressing his tongue inside of her and then drawing away to kiss the inside of her thighs. He repeated this several times, not staying in one place too long. He wanted her to cum first. He assumed by the way she was letting him do everything that she'd never done this before. He wondered if she'd ever pleasured herself though. He'd again assume that was a no as it was probably forbidden in the Temple. He thought it might make her more uncomfortable to ask though, as she was definitely enjoying what he was doing. Her head thrown back against the pillow and the little moans leaving her lips gave that away.

She grabbed for the sheets and her fingers connected with his shoulder. He continued his ministrations, daring to push a single finger inside of her. She yelped in surprise but squeezed his shoulder, hoping he would keep going. She knew what was coming and she wanted it more than anything in the galaxy right now. Her abs were aching and she felt her inner walls begin to clench down on his finger. He swiftly added another, sliding them in and out as her first orgasm washed over her. She couldn't help the moan, _his name,_ a strained timbre that was music to his ears. 

She felt the pulse of her walls, the twitch of her muscles, and the headrush, hot and heavy along with her breathing as she came down from her high. She loved it. 

Cody gently removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before he continued kissing her inner thighs. He licked his lips, tasting her sweetness. The scent of her arousal, her sweat, and her skin, which he'd collected faint fruity notes from, had him wanting for more.

He remembered the scent of the sea breeze on Kamino in that moment. The salty, sweet air mixed with rain from an incoming storm. She reminded him of home. 

He imagined what a real beach, with sand, sun, and a calm, cool breeze coming off the water was like. 

_She was it._

He hoped one day he'd get to see one, maybe with her.

He snapped back to reality with the sound of her voice.

_"Cody,_ are you okay?" She brushed her fingers over his scar and he grinned up at her.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She smirked.

_More than good,_ she thought. 

"Do you want to keep going?"

The question made her smile again. Of course she did. She was on cloud nine. She was thoroughly interested in letting him continue. 

_"Definitely."_ She said and he didn't hesitate. He'd only just realized he hadn't removed his pants so he made quick work of them and the underwear as well. Azura didn't want to stare so she kept her eyes on his. He was methodical but gentle. He knew what he was doing, how much or how little and when to do. He steadied himself, the head of his cock just brushing over her clit. His hands were shaky. For the first time he was nervous to do this.

He used her slickness to coat himself thoroughly before sliding carefully inside of her. She gasped, feeling herself stretch to accommodate his size. Once he was sheathed fully inside of her, he gave her a few moments, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Feel okay?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

She was speechless, giving him a nod, again hoping he took it as a sign for him to continue. She swallowed hard, not in nervousness but rather excitement. 

Cody's movements were small at first, just pulling out an inch or two, then sliding gently back in. He wasn't going to last long, not with Azura. She awakened something primal in him that he tried his best to suppress. Sweat began to bead on his skin as his composure hung on the end of a string. He stared longingly into her blue eyes, a small grunt escaping his mouth here and there. 

Azura had obviously never felt anything like this and she knew Cody knew what he was doing but she could tell he wanted so badly to speed up, to go harder. But he was controlling himself for her. He was careful for her and she appreciated that. She would make sure to tell him at some point.

She felt a new but now similar tightening beginning low in her stomach. She knew Cody's release was coming soon too as his thrusts began to faulter. He couldn't help himself speeding toward his finish. His nails dug into her hips and she whimpered, even widening her legs a little more for him. He pressed deeper into her, brushing a part of her that she never knew was there. He went to pull all the way, knowing he was almost done, but she hooked her legs around his hips, preventing him from doing so. His hips stuttered and he finished with a once, twice, third thrust, coming deep inside of her with a strangled groan. Her walls contracted just after and he thought he heard her say _'fuck'_ before his name but maybe he imagined it. 

They were both soaked, panting, and exhausted. Cody pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Azura rolled to face him, placing her hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He smiled devilishly at her.

"Sleep or shower?" He asked and she sighed heavily, placing her head on his chest, her eyes closing.

" Either one." She murmured and within a few minutes she was sound asleep. He pulled the covers up over them both, one arm snaking around her shoulders, the other at her hip. Cody fell asleep quicker than he ever had with his Jedi in his arms.


	4. Safer In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cody... What have we done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Here's some really cute and fluffy. Azura's boys take really good care of her, especially Samson

He awoke first, his arm draped over her naked hips under the blanket. He wondered if anyone was looking for her. He stayed silent, enjoying the feeling of her delicate body against his fully. He moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her temple carefully. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him but affirming it anyway. She inhaled deeply and stretched but was still very much asleep. Cody's fingertips drew patterns over her shoulders and her back. He puzzled over the implications of what they had done last night. There was no way they could go back from this. It had all happened so fast too. That was the nature of war though. Tempers and feelings flare and things happen all too fast. And if they had something to hang on to it might make this whole war worth it.

She stirred slightly, and he checked the time. It wasn't as late as he thought but he could guess either Rex or General Kenobi would come looking for him soon. She glanced up at him and a small smile crept across her lips. 

"Good morning." Cody said, gently squeezing just above her hip. 

"Morning." She rolled over to face him. Almost instinctively, his lips met hers and he knew he was in trouble. It had been entirely too easy to fall for her. 

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to get out of bed and go." His hand splayed over her back.

" How do you feel, by the way?" Cody asked, rubbing circles over her lower back.

"Sore still but this is the best I've felt. It was nice to not sleep in the med bay or not be freezing for once."

" Ah I see, you're just using me for my warmth."

" And your _affection_ as well, Commander." He chuckled a little at her comment and motioned for her to get up. She sat on the edge of the bed as Cody climbed around her and stood. He handed her the long sleeve shirt and leggings she'd had on last night which she donned quickly and sat back on his bed. He put on a fresh black layer and then some of his armor. She placed her hands on the bed on either side of her hips after clipping her belt on. 

"Cody...what have we done?" Her voice sounded full of guilt and he hated it.

"We slept together. There's feelings there that weren't there before." He said, non-chalantly. His armor clicked and bumped together as he rapidly suited up. She was dressed aside from having to fix her hair. She put it up in a high ponytail, her mahogany hair falling in waves, so long that it brushed a third of the way down her back even when it was up.

_"Mine_ or _yours?"_ She smiled at the question and him at her.

"I think _both."_ He said, adding a few things to his utility belt. He took her hands and pulled her up towards him.

"What do we do though? We can't tell anyone. Especially not Kenobi."

" So we don't tell anyone. We can act like nothing is going on and when we have the opportunities we spend them together. Make the most of what we've been given." 

" You're quite the rule breaker, you know that?"

" What do you mean? I know nothing of what you speak." He said sarcastically, placing a peck on her forehead but letting her go. 

"How do we go about this without getting caught?" She asked. They both stepped up to the door and stood for a moment.

"Stand to the left there and I'll check out the hallway. If there's no one out there you can walk out and just turn around and face me as if you were coming to talk to me anyway."

" Solid plan, Commander. " She winked and gave him a thumbs up, waiting for his signal. He opened his door and saw a few troopers pass. They saluted him and he watched as they rounded the corner. 

"Go now!" He said, gently pushing her out the door. She spun quick on her heels and faced him. He leaned against the door frame casually, slipping his helmet on.

"Should we walk together?"

"I don't see why not. You are a part of the 212th now aren't you?" 

" That's right. So how does this work then with me being a General? Do I get demoted?" She inquired, Cody taking up a slow walk beside her. He walked with his arms folded behind his back. 

"I would assume, yes. They'll likely phase you and your men into a platoon or squad and put you in charge of that. Much smaller force to be in command of."

"Well...honestly...I don't mind that. It's a lot to be in charge of so many men and I have no experience for this. No reference to look to."

" What about me? And General Kenobi?"

"I'm glad General Kenobi asked for me to stay. I look forward to learning from him as a Master and I certainly look forward to learning from you as a Commander."

" I'm happy to hear that." They approached her quarters, which were next to her mens' cabins. They were beginning to file out of them and they noticed her walking their way with Cody.

"I'll see you later on for a meeting. I believe General Kenobi has a plan to engage with Grievous. Oh...by the way...it wasn't just Kenobi who suggested you stay...I had a little to do with it as well." Cody shrugged and she could tell there was a huge smile behind the teeth of his helmet. He saluted her boys and made his way toward the main hangar.

Emden was the first to catch her eye.

_"Kanoodling_ with the Commander I see? Did you get to speak with him?" He flung his arm around her shoulders. She was still on a high from last night but that was starting to wear away and pain began to settle in her bones again where it hadn't been for a least a few hours. 

"I did." She said, as Samson emerged from the cabin, along with Sky and Atom.

"Where's Zazou?"

"He's hanging out with his new best friend, Wooley."

" Get to know our new battalion, right? Waxer and Boil are pretty cool, I guess. I'm gonna miss some of the other troopers like Bazz, Frenchie, Opie, Otter..." Emden said, leaning a little harder on Azura as they walked toward the mess hall.

"You hungry?" Atom asked, walking a little quicker to catch up with Azura and Emden.

"Not really." She said, shaking Emden's arm off her shoulders. He mocked offence but actually took none. 

"What's wrong? You usually are starving at breakfast." Atom asked, concerned.

" Nothing, just kinda tired."

" Stayed up all night talking to the Commander, huh?" Emden wiggled his eyebrows at her.

" Not all night..."

"You slept with him didn't ya?" Emden nudged her and she couldn't stifle the smirk that traveled over her lips.

" What makes you say that?"

" Everyone's different after their first time." They picked a smaller table in the mess hall, Samson and Sky offering to get everyone's rations this morning. 

" Stop it!" She smacked him across the pauldrons. " I didn't say I did the _dirty_ with him."

" You didn't have to. Your body told me you did." He imitated her swinging her hips back and forth and she nearly gut-punched him for it.

"You're disgusting!"

"So you really _thanked_ him for saving your life, huh?" Emden couldn't help but burst out in laughter, as did Atom. Azura slumped down in her seat and covered her head with her hands. If she could rip a pauldron off one of them and slap them across the face with it she would.

"I hate you guys sometimes."

"We love you too, General. Err...are you gonna get demoted?" Emden asked as Sky and Samson came back with their rations.

" I think so." She said, scooting over so that Samson could sit beside her.

" That's shitty." Emden felt a pang of disappointment. While he was happy to have the chance to be with the 212th, it meant his superior officers, who were also his brothers, and friends, had to take a step down. He felt bad for them.

" I'm actually fine with it."

" Is Samson getting demoted to Captain?" Emden asked, and Samson glanced over at him, a look that he couldn't tell if it was annoyance or complacency.

" Probably." He said, placing a ration in front of Azura.

"Eat. You need to." He elbowed her gently and she obliged, taking a few bites.

" Damn...and then Sky will go back to being a lieutenant too." Emden processed what this meant in terms of moving up to eventually be a lieutenant or even a captain himself. Unlike Atom and Zazou, he had high aspirations. They were content to be grunts and he was most certainly not.

"It's not that big of a deal. We're just commanding a smaller force. It's not like we don't still have to answer to a higher power." Sky explained, diving into his food like he hadn't eaten in days. Atom and Emden stayed silent for a bit, everyone eating all of their ration except Azura.

"Take a couple more bites. You need the energy. You didn't eat much when you were laid up and you're still recovering." Samson said, pointing to her food. She begrudgingly nibbled a little bit more and then refused to finish. Atom eyed the rest of her portion and she pushed it toward him, knowing he would devour it. Samson stood, putting his tray on top of Sky's.

"C'mon. We've got a meeting to go to. Where you and I officially get _relegated_ by the Council." Samson said, patting her shoulder. He didn't sound upset about it. Just content. She knew for Samson protecting her meant more than any rank. She often joked that his loyalty would get him killed one day and he wholeheartedly agreed on that, but it didn't change anything. He would stand by his General...or Commander...or whatever rank they gave her. 

Azura stood, a quick goodbye, and then they headed toward the command deck. Instead of carrying his helmet, Samson put it on and he followed closely beside Azura. A grin was forming on his lips, his brain begging him to ask her what happened last night. He thought he'd give it a few moments, give her a reprieve and some silence before asking. As they strode through the main hangar, they observed some of their battalion headed into transports and being carried away, no doubt to their new assignments.

"It's hard to watch them leave sometimes. You never know if you're gonna see them again." Samson says, his arms resting behind his back and his hands folded as they continued.

"That's war. It's insane to me that some of us are so young and we're fighting and killing. I've been in the Temple for ten years. My parents let Master Yoda take me when I was ten. All I've ever known is peace."

" Us Clones were made to fight and kill. _Manufactured_ to do so. It's a bit different than you as a Jedi. But I sometimes don't think of you as a Jedi."

" What do you think of me as?"

" I think of you as my General...my friend...my sister..."

" I appreciate that very much, Samson. I think of many of you as the same."

As they approached the command deck, Samson lifted a hand to her shoulder and stopped her for a brief minute.

"Azura...I just want you to know that whatever this is with Cody...whatever it turns out to be...I will always have your back. He's a great man. Need me to cover for you? I will. Whatever you need...I got you." She could tell he was smiling under his visor. 

"I know you do." She said, pulling him into a tight, quick hug before they decided to head into the command deck. 


	5. If I Look In Your Eyes, I'll Want You To Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saluecami, Azura and her boys chat a lot, she meets Jesse, her and Cody talk. She has some concerns. She is a nervous Jedi. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long ass chapter! Mando'a word meanings are at the bottom! Enjoy!

Azura wasn't upset with the Council. She was actually relieved. She'd felt like she'd failed at Geonosis because of her reckless abandon going after those bugs and getting herself injured and those two Clones killed. She did feel bad for Samson and Sky and it would've been nice if they were able to stay their ranks and go to another battalion but they refused, especially Samson. 

The meeting with the Council was short. Grievous had captured Master Koth near the Saluecami system, so the 501st and 212th were headed there. Azura stuck herself by Obi-Wan's side, ensuring he would at least consider bringing her along if she made her presence insistent enough. Samson tagged along beside her, as did Sky. 

"Azura, I'd like you and your men to stay behind while we retrieve Master Koth. Ready the gunships in the event we need to land on Saluecami." Obi-Wan instructed as she followed him to his cruiser. He waited by the ramp for his Commander to show up which didn't take too long. He and Rex strode up, Cody giving Azura a small nod, which no one else except Samson noticed.

"You'll be heading to the _Resolute._ Make sure those LAATs are all set for us!" Obi-Wan yelled to her as he and Cody boarded the cruiser and Anakin went with Rex to a small shuttle.

Azura and her men saluted the Generals and began the walk across the shipyard to the _Resolute._

_"So...Captain_ Samson now?" Sky asked, nudging his former Commander.

" Yeah it's fine. Either way I'm a higher rank than you. I still get to order you around. You're a _lieutenant."_ Samson nudged him back.

" She's the Commander now. You're the same rank as Cody now." Sky said.

" I am not. He's a _Marshall_ Commander." Azura stated.

" So he still gets to be on top then?" Sky burst out laughing, nearly tripping over his own feet. Samson smirked but ever so slightly.

"You're the only one who thought that was funny." Azura rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. _I'm fuckin' hilarious."_ Sky strutted toward the _Resolute's_ ramp.

"You're a little shit is what you are. You and Emden." 

"Thanks. He's way worse than I am."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're the one that came up with the 'who's ass looks better in kamas' thing." Samson said, patting Sky's shoulder and Azura glanced back at them with a small grin.

"We're gonna get you some kamas." Sky offered as they followed him up into the belly of the Venator class destroyer.

"So that you can look at my ass?"

"No no no, so that we can protect Cody's _assets_ from prying eyes." Samson interjected, Sky nodding his head in approval.

"Is this what I get from now on?"

"This is an initiation. All the boys go through it after their first time with a lady. We obviously have to give you the same courtesy, Commander. " Azura wasn't sure if Sky was serious or not but she playfully punched him either way. 

They met with Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase from the 501st to begin putting together a landing party, if it came to that, which Samson seemed to think it would.

"Grievous is crafty. I know Kenobi wants to catch him but the _demogolka_ seems to always be able to escape."

"Master Kenobi said gunships, but if we're going down to the planet I'm assuming he'll want tanks and speeders as well." Azura explained, examining a datapad with an inventory of what was available on the _Resolute._ The three troopers, in addition to her own Captain, Lieutenant and ARCs stood in a circle, waiting for instruction.

"Please tell me they all work. Those speeders can be finicky." The one with the Republic crest tattooed on his face said. She raised a brow at him.

"Sorry, we've never met before, I'm CT-5597."

"What's your name? Like your _actual_ name? I don't call my men by numbers." She lowered the datapad and stared at him for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Jesse." The corners of his mouth turned up in a hearty grin. He didn't expect this Jedi to be like his own General, recognizing the individuality of each Clone over their given numbers.

"Nice to meet you Jesse. Could you run diagnostics on the speeders for me and make sure they're all up to par? I'd assume you know a bit about them."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted and motioned for Kix and Hardcase to follow. They had quite a few speeders to check out.

"As for us, we need to make sure ammunition and comms equipment is loaded on each LAAT and Tank accordingly." Azura said, Samson recognizing the boredom in her voice.

" Didn't think you'd be checking inventory lists and loading Tanks did you?" He asked as they went to check the first of the Tanks.

"I didn't expect to be running around after Grievous if that's what you're asking. I still don't feel quite right."

" Still sore? You did have broken ribs you know. A Bacta-tank only does so much. You probably should've been in there a little longer. Additionally, you probably shouldn't have been _fooling around_ with the Marshall Commander." Samson took the datapad from her, pulling up a checklist for supplies. His tone wasn't scolding but it held concern for her.

"He _was...gentle._ Not really what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting, him to absolutely _destroy_ you?"

" God no! But I've heard you guys tell stories..."

" We tend to fluff it up a bit. At least Sky and the boys do. It's all a show. Who's dick is the biggest...that type of thing."

"Cody wasn't like that. He wasn't showing off."

" Did you tell him it was your first time?"

" Well no...was I supposed to?"

"He's not an idiot. I'm sure he figured it out pretty quick. You're damn lucky you didn't get caught."

" No one knew I was with him except you and Rex that night."

"Rex is smart. I'm sure he probably told Cody the same thing."

Azura nodded and followed Samson up and down the rows of Tanks quietly. She knew unlike the other boys, Samson was genuinely concerned for her. Not concerned that Cody would do anything to hurt her, but she was sure that if he did, Samson would kick his ass ten times over. Her and Samson were buffers for each other. They would give each other a few chances throughout the day to let down and talk about their lives and anything they had on their minds. Samson always told her about her ARCs, and very rarely did he talk about himself. It took some nudging to get anything about himself out. How he was feeling was not a question. Azura on the other hand, could talk for hours about the Jedi and their ways. It fascinated Samson to hear about how she made her sabers, or how difficult her trials were and how commanding the 478th had been part of that. Though they'd been moved to the 212th, it had been a good experience for her. He never asked much of her old Master because he knew that was a touchy subject so he stuck to the ways of the Jedi instead of anything too personal. Asking about her and Cody felt like it was toeing the line though.

As they finished their sweep of the Tanks they got word from Master Kenobi that they'd engaged Grievous and that he'd escape. The Resolute then began it's descent to the surface of Saluecami.

"How's it work with your Code?" Samson asked as he and Sky boarded a Tank with Azura.

" What do you mean?"

"Well I thought you couldn't have _attachments."_ He flipped some switches and secured himself in the seat. Sky sat next to him in the other seat and Azura stayed standing, holding onto the backs of their chairs.

"We're not supposed to, no. But some Jedi do have wives...husbands...whatever. Its when those attachments get in the way of our duty."

" So as long as you and Cody treat each other like you'd treat us...equally take a blaster bolt for a brother... you're fine. It's when you pick each other over everyone else basically.

"Pretty much." 

Samson steered the Tank down the ramp and onto the planet's surface. Saluecami was covered with trees and it looked to be swampy in places as well. 

"This is a fun planet. How many trees can you take out with a single Tank leg?" Sky chuckled to himself.

"Put your tallies up there if you're counting." Samson said pointing to a clear spot on the roof panel where there were no buttons.

"Leave the trees alone. Why do you guys have tallies anyway?"

" It's a Clone thing. Most guys' tic-marks are how many droids they've killed." Sky explained, pointing to his thigh armor. Sky was skilled with a long range rifle as a sniper so his tallies weren't as numerous as some of the other troopers. He had three sets of five starting at his knee and going up toward his torso.

"What about your tallies, Samson?"

"Mine are Destroyer Droids. Those bitches are hard to kill but I'm good at it. Blown up six of those suckers myself. Got a Destroyer problem? _I'm your guy."_ The pride in his voice was rarely something Azura heard and it sent a shiver down her spine. She knew the Clones were manufactured to do this but she rather enjoyed all of their idiosyncrasies.

Obi-Wan came into view, as did Rex who was on a speeder. 

"Ey, there's your man. The _orange boy."_ Sky pointed to the viewport and Azura's heart skipped a beat, seeing Cody's visor. 

"Is it orange? It looks yellow to me." Samson joked.

"You need your HUD checked."

" I need my HUD checked? This coming from the guy with the _fucked up eye?"_ Samson poked Sky's visor and Sky whacked his hand away. Samson enjoyed making a jab at Sky about his eye every once in a while. Sky had endured being thrown from an exploding LAAT and into some jagged rocks at the first battle of Geonosis. Instead of asking for new armor, he just welded it back together. Some of the shrapnel from the visor had gone into his eye, permanently damaging the right one.. For whatever reason, he pieced the visor back together as well, making it look like it was cracked and then he fixed all the wiring inside of the helmet so that his HUD worked properly.

" Shut the hell up. You're just jealous your _bucket_ doesn't look as cool as mine."

" Okay children. That's enough." Azura shared a laugh with them before Obi-Wan boarded the vehicle. She glanced out the viewport again and didn't see Cody anywhere. Sky turned to see Azura's expression dampening.

"Hey don't look so sad, he's behind you. They're using our tank to go through the Droids memory banks. You should probably go and check it out." Sky said, gently pushing her away from the cockpit of the tank. She ducked her head so as not to hit any switches, because she didn't know what any of them did. She knew how to fly her own Starfighter but this thing had so many buttons for so many features, it was hard to tell what was what.

"Azura. Thanks for getting the tanks ready. Samson said you were very thorough." Obi-Wan smiled as she came into view. A trooper named Crys stood besides him, as did Cody.

" Only the best for you, Master." She smiled and nodded to him and gave Cody a quick glance. She was thankful for their helmets because otherwise she figured he'd be staring at her and everyone would see.

"This Droid is mostly intact so see if you can crack the access codes." Obi-Wan commanded, turning on his heels to leave. Azura went to follow him but she felt a hand on her wrist. 

_"Stay."_ Cody pleaded and she stopped in her tracks. Obi-Wan did as well.

"Yes, Azura, you should stay. Help Cody and Crys with this Droid." Obi-Wan said and then jumped out of the tank to retrieve other droids that were dropping, leaving a trail to Grievous' location.

"I'm not sure what I can do but..." She sidled up next to Cody, leaning against the table they'd put the droid on. She watched as they picked apart the head of the droid, and attached some of the wires to a datapad. Crys worked deftly, trying to hack the access codes for the droids guidance systems. It would hopefully give them an approximate location of where Grievous was headed along with the droids they were finding along the way.

Cody removed his helmet and placed it in front of Azura. He handed her a few chips and other pieces from the droid's head.

"Hold on to those for me? Sometimes I put things down and forget about them. I know you won't lose them." His hand lingered over hers just a little longer than the average person and she felt her cheeks go warm again. 

"I definitely won't lose them." Was all she could manage to say, knowing she sounded like an idiot. Crys gave them both a questioning glance but continued his work. 

"I'm in." Crys said, pressing his comm button to let Obi-Wan know. He came back, Cody and Crys explaining to him that the droid's escape pods crashed to avoid hitting another pod. 

"Can you pinpoint the location of the other pod?" Obi-Wan asks, his fingers stroking his beard.

" I can put us within two to three klicks of it, sir." Cody said, already running a trace for location on the datapad.

"Very good, Crys, come with me. We'll alert the men. We've picked up the scent." Obi-Wan's grin was unmistakable. Azura knew how badly he wanted to capture Grievous. She stayed behind still, watching Cody type on the datapad as Crys and Obi-Wan left the hold of the tank. She could faintly hear Sky and Samson chatting. It was almost too quiet but she didn't want to break the silence and Cody's concentration. She enjoyed watching him work. She put her forearms flat on the table and cocked her hip in his direction.

She glanced down the short tunnel to the cockpit. She could just barely see the back of Sky's helmet. She wondered if he turned around what he could see of her and Cody.

He placed the datapad on the table and leaned against it. 

"General, keep going west. We're going for quite a while too." He said into his wrist comm.

" Thank you, Cody. Meet me in five."

He turned to face Azura, resting on an elbow so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't feel like I see enough of you." He said quietly, hoping Samson and Sky couldn't hear them.

"I don't get out much at the moment. I'm stuck on the ship until Obi-Wan says otherwise."

"I know. He wants you at a hundred percent before you go do Jedi shit together." His voice was soft, understanding. His fingers found their way over to her hand that was closest to his. She turned it, palm up, and he drew numbers with a fingertip. She recognized the numbers as his own 2224. He drew them over and over a few times. Her eyes met his but she couldn't stand it long. She shook her head.

"Eye contact is _so...fucking...intimate..."_ She studied her vambraces next to his. Hers were decently white, clean, and his were well worn, weathered and scratched to shit.

" That's a statement." His fingers continued mindlessly, brushing over the vein in her wrist and then back to her palm. 

"About the other night..." She began, wanting to tell him she appreciated how he made her feel but not knowing the words to express it.

"I hope I wasn't too rough. I knew it was your first time."

"No you weren't at all. How could you tell?" She leaned a little closer to him, his fingers now stopping to rest on her forearm.

" You just...didn't seem like you knew what to do, only that you wanted to do it."

"I guess that's one way of putting it. I didn't intend on it escalating...but I'm happy it did." She was beaming, a tiny laugh leaving her breath as she finally mustered the courage to stare into his decisive brown eyes.

" Me too." He closed the ever shrinking gap between their lips and her free hand moved to his shoulder. He stood slowly, her following, and pulled her against him tight. 

Samson and Sky could only see their torsos locked together and they punched each other excitedly and then turned back to the viewport, giving Azura and Cody a few more moments of privacy.

They hadn't realized that their fingers had intertwined on their hands that rested on the table. It just happened, out of instinct, out of need. She broke their embrace and her right hand traveled to Cody's scar around his eye.

"Will you tell me how you got this?" She asked, pushing against him once more as she traced the curve of it.

"In time, yes, _cyar'ika."_ His lips found hers again and a memory came forward. The word he'd said was _Mando'a._ Her father used to call her _cyar'ika,_ which meant something along the lines of 'sweetheart'. Every once in a while she would hear someone say something that sounded like her family's language and a pang of hope would run through her, thinking maybe it was a member of the Shain Clan. She knew there were plenty of other Mandalorian clans but she always hoped to find someone from hers.

"You speak _Mando'a?"_ She asked, curious as to where he'd learned.

"A little bit. We learned it on Kamino. We learned some other languages too but Jango was Mandalorian so that became our second language to basic. Jango made sure of that. Why do you ask?" He moved a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. 

" My father called me that when I was very young. I haven't heard anyone speak it in a long time. It sounds natural to you."

"Basic feels natural to me. I wish I spoke _Mando'a_ better. I like the sound of it. Basic doesn't describe my feelings for you." He leaned in for another kiss and then his comm pad beeped, Obi-Wan asking where he was. He rolled his eyes and placed a soft peck on her lips and left, nearly forgetting his helmet. She smirked as he walked away, sighing and heading back to stand behind Samson and Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling, my love 
> 
> Demagolka - monster, war criminal


	6. I Keep Digging Myself Down Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Azura get an actual break and spend some time together but keep getting interrupted and then they have to go help Obi-Wan escort Duchess Satine back to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped around a bit but this takes place during Voyage of Temptation. I enjoyed writing the first part of the chapter but not really the heavier action part. First part is steamy 😁 Enjoy!

Again, Grievous had escaped.

Azura saw how it irked Obi-Wan to fail to capture the General again. He had some sort of luck to always be in the right place at the right time to escape. She felt the stress radiate off of Cody too. 

"I feel like I'm failing." He said as he stroked Azura's hair. He noted how long it was and he played with it, twirling the strands between his fingers. He laid on his side, propped up on an elbow and she was as close to him as she could be, her arms folded behind her head on the pillow. It was a rare opportunity for them to have a few nights off in a row, with Obi-Wan headed to Mandalore. They would wait for him for further instruction, so he gave his men and Azura a few days to rest. 

"You're not. You're doing your job. It's not your fault that Grievous seems to be able to get out of any situation." She glanced up at Cody, who's eyes were shut, so she could stare at him for a few more moments than she could when his eyes were focused on hers. She felt like he was staring into her soul and he probably wasn't, but she couldn't take the chance. She felt like he was giving his entire self to her and she couldn't quite do that for him yet. Although there was still his scar. He hadn't told her how that happened yet. She didn't want to rush it though. _Everything in due time,_ she thought. 

She still didn't know what exactly she wanted this to be. She enjoyed the fact that she had him all to herself. It was a change from her men who traveled in a pack of rambunctiousness. Cody was quiet. He was calm. He was grounding for her. It was easy for them both to do their duty and it was exciting and terrifying at the same time that someone might find out that they weren't just Commanders, that they were involved intimately.

He sighed and opened his eyes. She reached up to trace his scar.

"I know you want to know but I can't tell you yet."

"I know. And don't think that because I can't keep eye contact it's because of _that."_

" I know it's not. You said eye contact is...what was _it?...fucking intimate?_ And it is. Especially with someone you've been intimate with." He smirked and moved his hand from her hair to let it rest on her stomach, just above her hip bones.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I would _never."_ He leaned down for a quick kiss and she couldn't help but try to keep him there for longer. He didn't complain, relaxing against her. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel. 

"Why can't you?" He whispered, his fingers dancing over her abdomen.

"You make me...I don't know what to call it...it's not nervous...it's like that but it's not that..." She stumbles over her words.

"Anxious..." His nose touched hers and then he trailed his lips across her cheek and down her neck.

"No."

"Excited?" His voice went an octave higher. He repositioned himself over her, so that he could lift her shirt up and his hands made contact with her bare skin.

"Maybe." She let her head press back more against the pillow. She felt him move again and his lips just brushed the tip of her ear.

_"Aroused..."_ He drew the word out slowly, his voice a low growl in her ear and her breath caught in her chest. 

"All of it." She gasped as he dug his nails into her hips. 

"Fuck...Cody..." She sighed heavily, heat pooling between her thighs. She laid there, reveling in what he did to her. She'd never felt her mind quiet and focus as clearly as it did when he did what he did. Not even when she meditated. 

"You distract me...and I get you all _hot and bothered."_ He smirked and continued, his lips traveling down to the skin just below her belly button. Her fingers ran through his hair.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Commander, we have news from Obi-Wan."

He sighed and collapsed against her, his head resting on her stomach.

"Transfer him please." He said, his tone annoyed. His portable commlink beeped, waiting for an answer.

He stood and Azura pulled her shirt down and sat cross legged on the bed. 

Obi-Wan's voice came through the comm, the message short and to the point.

"Cody, you, Azura, 212th, and 501st will need to come to Mandalore to assist me in bringing the Duchess back to Coruscant safely. Meet at 0800 tomorrow morning." He clicked the message off and sighed.

" I hate that we keep getting interrupted." He went back to the bed and sat in front of Azura.

" It's fine. We have to leave in a few hours. We should get some sleep." She drew him in towards her and kissed him. 

_"Sleep, huh?"_ He chuckled and pushed her back down to the mattress and continued where he left off.

* * *

"I knew her, a long time ago." Obi-Wan's annoyance not only came through in his voice but also in the Force and hit Azura hard. Anakin had asked him about the Duchess briefly. Her and Cody stood next to each other, feeling the tension from Obi-Wan. He definitely didn't want to talk about it.

The Duchess had requested an audience with Obi-Wan and Anakin, Azura as well. Rex and Cody waited outside of the meeting room. After a brief moment of argument between the Duchess and Obi-Wan, he, Anakin, and Azura headed back to the lift and to a room where they could sit and chat for a few moments away from the Senators.

"My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere."

_"Demanded?_ But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision."

"Oh it did. I live by the Jedi Code."

" Of course. As master Yoda says, a Jedi must not form attachments."

" Yes but he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse."

Azura listened as the two Generals chatted, leaning quietly against the door frame. She couldn't help but think of her and Cody's relationship. It was far beyond attachment at this point.

Obi-Wan's comm pad beeped.

"Yes Captain?" 

"General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good, sir."

Obi-Wan responds that he'll go but Anakin offers to instead.

" Azura why don't you go as well. I'm sure you're bored with listening to the Senators talk at this point." 

She nodded and followed Anakin down to the hold.

" He's tense as all hell." She said, as they entered the lift.

" Well I guess I would be too if I was trying to protect someone as married to their ideals as she is. The Jedi Code is Obi-Wan's life too."

She shook her head as they came out of the lift. She felt for Obi-Wan. He chose duty over Satine. Azura wasn't sure if given the choice he would choose Satine. Azura wasn't sure if she was forced to choose if she would choose the Order or Cody. She hoped she wouldn't ever have to choose.

Her and Anakin took a brief look around the cargo hold and found a huge, open container. Anakin instructed the Clones to fan out and see what they could find. He contacted Obi-Wan.

Azura ignited both sabers and slowly crept through the rows of crates. Two troopers followed behind her, Kaz and Cannedy. Their rifles were drawn and head lamps lit. They heard commotion a few rows away and then something above them. A metallic whirring, almost deafening came towards them. Without asking questions, Cannedy and Kaz began shooting. The large droid fell to the floor and powered down but it had smaller ones nested inside of its body which activated and jumped toward them. Azura slashed and deflected as quick as she could, only missing a few of them. One latched onto Cannedy's helmet and she carefully but deftly sliced through the little beast and knocked it off of him.

"Thanks, Commander."

She met back up with Anakin, who had killed another one of the assassin droids. He asked the cargo bay droid for the manifest which led him to no definitive answer.

"Azura, stay here with the men and I'll go show Obi-Wan what we've found. See if you can find any other droids while you're down here."

He ran to the lift and she went with Cody and Rex to take a look around. Again she ignited her lightsabers, both a stunningly bright shade of cerulean. Cody was slightly distracted by the glow of the sabers on her face.

"These things are nasty." She said, creeping along in front of the Captain and Commander.

"We'll get rid of them no problem." Rex replied, point his DC-17s around a corner before stepping into the next aisle. 

At some point Anakin had come back to the hold and was also searching. Azura got a ways ahead of Rex and Cody, her sabers lighting the darkness in front of her spectacularly. She glanced up and down, back and forth, but nothing. She relaxed for a second but heard a yell behind her.

_Cody._

She sprinted back around the crates as fast as she could, only to find Anakin and R2 already there. Cody and Rex were fine thanks to them.

"What about the mother?"

"Haven't seen it."

A mechanical hiss came from behind them and it body slammed Rex to an open spot in the middle of the hold. He kicked the beast away and it climbed up the wall. Anakin threw his sabee, chopping off most of it's legs. Rex then proceeded to pin the beast down and shoot it several times, ensuring it was dead. There was nothing much Cody and Azura could do but stand and watch.

"I'll go find Obi-Wan. Azura, Cody, Rex, put troops at every available escape pod."

They all ran in opposite directions, her troopers Cannedy and Kaz following her. As they rounded a corner, a mass of B2 Battle Droids came into view and she force pushed her troopers back easily, trying to keep them on their feet. The droids began firing and Azura used her sabers to deflect the red energy beams away from the troopers. They hid behind pillars and fired their rifles from there, the three of them easily taking out a small squad of droids. They fought their way through to an escape pod on the west side of the ship.

"We're all clear of droids and escape pods are manned." Azura spoke into her wrist comm.

"Excellent, we're almost clear up here too. Stay where you are." Cody replied.

Azura kneeled down for a few moments to catch her breath.

" Are you okay?" The trooper, Cannedy, asked her.

"I'm fine. This is my first mission back. I wasn't expecting it to be so exciting." She laughed and they did as well.

" This is Kaz's first mission. He just transferred in from Kamino." Cannedy explained, patting Kaz on the back.

" You did good trooper. You're a good shot." Azura complimented him and he nodded.

" Thank you, Commander." 

They waited no more than fifteen minutes and her comm beeped, Cody letting her know that the ship was back under their control. She sighed and motioned for her troopers to follow her.

* * *

They arrived on Coruscant only a couple of hours later. Azura followed Anakin and Obi-Wan down the ramp, but Obi-Wan motioned for her to go with Cody.

"We'll just be a moment with the Chancellor. Cody, call for transport back to the Temple and the Barracks." 

She followed him and Rex over to the side of the landing platform.

Cody folded his arms behind his back after hailing a transport. He settled right next to Azura. Rex stood a few meters away but tried to listen to their conversation.

"First day back good?" He asked, giving her a small nudge with his elbow.

"If you're asking if I had fun... yeah it was good to not feel useless." She smiled up at him.

" Would you...want to get drinks later?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

" At 79s?" She raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

" I was thinking more along the lines of you come by my quarters and we have dinner and a drink or two." He said in a low voice so no one else would hear. But of course, Rex had heard his earlier question and he grinned under his visor. 


	7. Now There Ain't No Lettin' You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo Squad goes to Kamino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development yeah!

"Did you enjoy your night out with Cody?" Samson asked, settling into stride with Azura as they boarded the _Resolute._

"I did. But it was more of a night in." She had a bit of swag to her step. A strut. She was back to a hundred percent finally.

" I like this new you." Samson said, tipping his visor at her.

_"New me?"_

_"Happy you."_

"Was I not happy before?"

"I've never seen you have such a spring in your step. He makes you happy. I like that." Just as he was about to sling an arm around her for a quick hug, Obi-Wan and Anakin came into view. 

"Azura, Samson. We've intercepted a message from Grievous. He's planning an attack on Kamino so that's where we're headed." Obi-Wan nodded and motioned for them to follow him. 

As they headed to the strategy room, Azura noticed two of her ARCs and Sky standing by, a good distance away. Samson shook their hands when they approached and the two ARCs gave Azura a quick hug each.

"We missed you. How was the _Coronet?_ I've heard that's quite an expensive ship." Zazou said.

" I missed you guys too. Oh, it was impressive. And _ridiculous._ I'd rather fly in a star fighter any day. Too fancy for me." A small smile crept across her lips.

" Where's Atom?" She asked, glancing around for her other ARC trooper.

"He's helping the 104th out with a relief mission. He likes those. The guy can shoot but he hates it. I guess that comes with being a medic though." Emden explained, the group following Azura towards the command deck.

" We'll wait out here for you and Samson." Emden said.

Samson nodded and he and Azura stepped into the bridge. They had just entered hyperspace. Obi-Wan and Anakin were chatting separately from Rex and Cody. They were waiting for Azura and Samson. They convene and Obi-Wan looks to Azura first.

"How good are your men at flying?"

"Excellent, Master. Especially Emden." Obi-Wan glances at Anakin.

" I think we may have to send troops up into the space around Kamino. If that's the case I'd like you to be ready with your Starfighter as well as your Clones fighters."

" Absolutely, Master." She nodded her head and Obi-Wan dismissed them so that they could prepare their fighters in case of an air strike.

* * *

The purple and white striped _Delta-7B-Aethersprite_ class light interceptor which was Azura's old master's Starfighter, sat staring at her. Next to it was an _ARC-170_ which Samson and Zazou would pilot together. Sky and Emden got their own _Z-95 Headhunter_ starfighters. What most of the GAR didn't know is that Sky and Emden had modified theirs to include some surprising weaponry. 

Emden had added a ventral port with which he loaded seismic charges which contained baradium and volatile collapsium gas. The size of the Starfighter only allowed him to have a minimal amount of the charges. Five at most and they were much smaller than seismic charges he'd read about that were equipped to larger ships. Sky had affixed proton cannons, mini ventral cannons, and heat-seeking torpedoes to his ship. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Azura asked as she walked by Emden's ship. He had his torso armor off and was halfway inside the back of the ventral port.

" I'm putting the charges in. I have to secure them by hand."

"Please do not blow up this ship right now." 

" I _am_ an explosives tech...I think I can handle it." He says as he nearly drops one of the charges but manages to catch it mid-air.

_"Maker please..."_ Azura takes a deep breath and goes back to her ship, with which her little droid, R5-D5, had been loaded.

"Hey just make sure that you guys _stay the fuck_ away from my ship, because I am _using_ these suckers." Emden's yell is muffled, as he is still halfway in the back of his ship. Zazou brings him another charge and then heads back to his own ship, which he'll be the rear gunner for Samson.

Azura hopped up into the cockpit of her own ship and placed her fingers on the controls. Samson walked over and leaned against the hull.

"Trying to remember how to fly?" He chuckled to himself and wiped his fingers across the metal. Carbon dust comes off.

" It's been awhile but I think I'll be okay."

"Zazou and I will cover you. Can't let anything happen to you. Orange Boy would kill me." 

" Orange Boy?" He smirked a little bit and some of his hair fell down over his eyes. He had longer hair than the other guys in the squad. It was messy but straight.

" Well I can't call him by his name. Then people would know who I'm talking about." He brushed his hair back with his fingers. If she wasn't involved with Cody she might be interested in Samson but she couldn't get past the beard. It wasn't much but just enough to turn her off. She didn't mind Cody's little bit of stubble every once in a while but anything more than that wasn't attractive to her.

" You can't think of anything better?" She wrinkled her nose at the name.

" _Commander_ Orange" He said, laughing again. She groaned. 

" Mm you're right that's too obvious. I guess Orange Boy could refer to any of the 212th. Although I think most people think you and I are having relations." 

" Do they now? Who told you that?"

" No one, I just see the way people look at you and me. And we're always together. I spend more time with you than Cody."

" Is he _jealous_ yet?" 

" I doubt he's jealous."

" You're right." Samson grinned again. " I'm not the one under your skirt every night."

" Not every night! Just...some nights." She moved to get out of her fighter and she ended up sitting on the hull, nearly falling. Samson caught her by her waist and his hands lingered there for a few more moments than he meant to.

" Sorry." He cleared his throat and backed away as he helped her down. He noticed a flash of orange near the back of the hangar. 

"Hey don't look now but here's your Orange Boy now. It's like he knows when I'm talking about him." Samson said, forcing away all embarrassment from his previous actions. Azura glanced over and saw Cody walking towards their squad with Rex. He paused for a few moments by some of his own troopers and then he and Rex parted ways, Rex heading back towards where Anakin was preparing his own Starfighter.

Azura let herself rest against the ship and Samson had gone back to assist Zazou but kept an eye on her. He wouldn't ever admit he was the one who was just a little bit jealous of Cody.

She couldn't help watch Cody as he strode toward her. She knew he was coming over to her too. She knew his eyes were on her under his visor too. She folded her arms over her chest and he stopped just next to her.

"How's it going over here?" He removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt. She didn't know they could do that. Usually the boys just put their buckets down in a heap.

"Good, Commander." She said, a sly smile forming on her lips. 

"I think five is enough. When we come back I'm gonna scrap the other torpedo port and put storage for more charges. But I want rhydonium charges. _They make pretty colors when they explode."_ Emden said, coming around the front of his ship and wiping his hands on a rag.

"Are you trying to die?"

"I told you. I am an explosives tech. I got it. Rhydonium is so much more fun."

" You cannot mix rhydonium and collapsium, you fucking idiot." Sky said, throwing a wrench at Emden, who caught it.

"Is that a bet?"

"No!" Azura shook her head and her hands at them. 

"Is he gonna blow up his own ship?" Cody asked, sliding a little closer to Azura and leaning against her ship. 

" I would prefer he didn't. And you worry about me with my sabers." She glanced at Samson who let out a hearty chuckle.

"Just looking out for you. I shouldn't have to babysit the guy who knows how to _refine coaxium._ He might be a clown but he is smart...enough." 

" Were you like this with Master Tethras?" Azura asked, shooting each of them a glare.

" Of course we were. You inherited a squad of chaotic weapons experts and one very concerned medic. Maybe that's why he's so concerned." Sky said, he and Samson nearly falling on the floor with laughter.

" I get a kick out of them." Cody said, nudging her gently with his elbow. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

Samson paused just long enough to watch him with her. Again, he'd never admit he was a little jealous, but he would appreciate the way Cody was with her. If he hadn't told her already or if she hadn't figured it out, Samson could tell that Cody didn't just like her. He was in love with her. Cody was getting bold too. He had actually come over to sit with her and talk to her in the middle of the hangar where everyone could see them. But who would suspect her and Cody of being involved. The Marshall Commander was so regimented it wasn't funny. Rules and protocol were his favorite thing. But to see him let down just a little of his guard so easily with Azura made Samson ecstatic for them. 

_"Please_ be careful." He heard Cody say and Azura nodded, bumping her hip into his.

" I will. I like flying. Samson and Zazou will take care of me. I'll make sure I stay away from Bomber Boy though." They both laughed lightly and Cody let his arm fall behind her, his fingers just inches from her back. He wouldn't dare put his hand on her, but if she happened to lean into him, he wouldn't stop her either. She did, tentatively, glancing around to make sure no one saw them. She caught Samson's eye and he nodded in approval. A warm smile crossed her lips.

* * *

The _Resolute_ docked by the main building at Tipoca City. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Azura, Rex, and Cody greeted the Prime Minister Lama Su and the Jedi General Shaak Ti.

"I was so very sorry to hear of the loss of your Master. She was a great asset to the council and she was an even greater force to behold when she wanted something done. She was working with me on a bill for Clone Rights after the war." Shaak explained as they walked toward the command center. 

"She didn't tell me that." 

"It was between her, Aayla, and I. We were working on it with Senator Amidala. We didn't want many people knowing."

They convened in the defense room and Obi-Wan sent Azura and Anakin's squads up into space. 

"Alright, so stay away from Emden and don't get shot down." Azura said to herself forgetting her comm was on so she could coordinate with Samson and the rest of Indigo Squad.

"I heard that. You won't. We have your back." Samson said over his comm. Azura smiled and took up the trigger for her lasers. As the vulture droids and hyena bombers sped toward them, Azura ducked and dodged while shooting, Samson and Zazou doing the same right behind her. After taking out several squads of droid fighters, Azura commed Obi-Wan.

"Master, this seems too easy. They're barely coming after us."

"Yes I think you're right, Azura. I think I'd like to take a swim."

She furrowed her brow and glanced back for Samson's ship which she caught just the corner of the right wing in her sight. What did he mean by that? 

As they continued to manuver around the battlefield, she noticed Sky and Emden's fighters leading a squadron of droids away from the main skirmish. Sky then dove his craft away quickly and left Emden by himself.

_"Sky, what..?!"_ Azura began and then she noticed a pod coming out of the back of Emden's ship. _Seismic charge._

The pod floated for a few seconds, right into the middle of the pack of droids, glowed bright blue and spherical, then exploded, releasing a darker blue wave of energy which nearly disintegrated all but one of the droids. The two ARCs did this several more times, Sky picking off any droids who evaded the charges with his proton cannons. The sound of the charges was a nearly absent rumble and then a loud whirring which could've probably shattered ear drums. She could hear the two troopers whooping and celebrating as they finished off more droids.

"Shit those are scary." Azura said, turning her ship around and scooting out of the way of the last of his charges. Most of the droids ships were destroyed and she received a message from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, Azura! I need you down here now! The city is under attack!" 


	8. Want Your Hot Love And Emotion, Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kamino, Cody just wants someone to talk to and process his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the previous few but I felt like it didn't need to be any longer and it got the point across.

The firefight on Kamino was rough. While Anakin was sent to protect the DNA vault for the Clones, Indigo Squad had been instructed to stay with Shaak Ti at all costs. The droids came in waves and they fought off every one of them. There had been casualties though. The maintenance Clone 99 had died, trying to help Rex, Cody, Echo, Fives and cadets fend off droids. Shaak Ti's second in command, ARC trooper Colt had also died by Ventress' saber. Samson and Colt had been friends and batchmates so he didn't take it so well.

Fives and Echo did so well that they ended up being promoted to ARC troopers. The 501st stayed to help clean up and rebuild some of the destruction that had happened. 

Azura walked the halls of Tipoca City with Shaak Ti. 

"Your men fight admirably. They will defend you at all costs. Not all Jedi get that kind of respect from the Clones." 

" They...appreciate that I march into battle with them. They've heard of the Jedi who send their Clones into the heat of battle with no regard. There are some Jedi who don't humanize the Clones. They think they're expendable."

" Now I've heard that before." Shaak smiled at Azura. 

" Master Tethras had a soft spot for the Clones. I think Samson was a big part of that. He's fiercely loyal."

" _To you._ He was loyal to Penryn but not as much as you."

" He didn't get to know her well enough to be loyal enough but I think he would've been just as much if he had known her longer."

" And the 212th? Obi-Wan speaks so highly of you and your men. So does the Marshall Commander. And he's not an easy one to win over."

Azura only nodded at Shaak's comment who kept an almost knowing gaze fixed on her.

"Do you have a different opinion on that?"

"No. Commander Cody is an honorable soldier." Her words were stiff and though complementary, they didn't feel right to her. There were better words to describe him. Strong. Tall. Handsome. Genius. Charming. Protective. Affectionate. Attractive. 

_But none_ _of those should be said out loud to anyone other than him,_ she thought.

"Cody is a good man. Much like Colt. I am sad for him. I did wish he didn't have to go out the way he did." She could hear the anguish in Shaak's voice, almost as if she had more than just respect for him.

"Colt was one of the reasons I wanted to help with the Clone Rights Bill. He and I had a different relationship than the rest of the Clones." Shaak said, and it became much clearer to Azura the nature of their relationship. Potentially like her and Cody...but she still wasn't totally sure. She kept silent, as they made their way back around to the _Resolute._

"Azura." Shaak took her hands in hers and held onto them tightly. "Just remember this...trust your feelings. If it seems right, then it is. Go with it. Flow with the Force, not against it." She took Azura in a hug which surprised her, embracing Shaak tighter than she'd ever held anyone before. She would miss the Togruta. 

Samson caught up with her and they boarded the _Resolute_ together, followed by the rest of Indigo Squad. They were flagged for a return trip to Coruscant. The guys decided they would begin necessary repairs and modifications on their Starfighter to waste a bit of time. Azura decided she would sit with them, observing everything. She wishes she was as good a mechanic as Sky and Emden. They knew their way around anything and everything that had an engine. It amazed Azura to no end. 

"Are you really going to add more storage for charges? How are you going to wire them into the other port?" Sky asked Emden, who was once again in the rear weapon port.

"I'm gonna weld in a channel that goes from the storage to the stern magazine. Then I'm gonna build rhydonium charges and seismic charges. Rhydonium in front, seismic behind. _Ba-boom. Explosions."_

" I guess if anyone can make that work, it'll be you, you psycho." Sky shook his head out of astonishment and began wiping down his own Starfighter. 

'Instead of adding to the outside of your ship, why not make your charges smaller, but more concentrated so they're just as powerful." A voice came from behind Azura and she startled slightly to hear him. She turned to see a familiar orange visor.

"I could also do that, sir. Thanks Commander for the suggestion."

" Anytime." The Marshall Commander stood just inches from Azura. She'd heard he'd had a rough go of it down on Kamino. He lost a lot of men and Rex had briefly said in passing that he was distraught over 99's death.

"How are you holding up?" She inquired in a quiet manner. He tilted his visor down in her direction. 

"I'm fine."

"You know what fine means, right?" She elbowed him and smirked.

"It means fine?"

_"Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional."_

" _Haha very funny."_ The sarcasm hurt Azura to the core. She'd struck a nerve and she didn't mean to.

He sighed and turned on his heels to walk away and she just stood there and watched. She glanced down, dejectedly. She'd give him some space even though she didn't want to. She wanted to run to him, rip his helmet off and kiss him, comfort him, but she knew she couldn't right now. Samson noticed the interaction and threw his rag on the hull of his ship as he stood. 

"Uh ouch. What did you say?" She took a deep breath. She felt sick.

"I was trying to be funny, but apparently I'm not. I'm going to go to my cabin. I need to meditate."

_That might not have been the way to lighten the mood,_ she thought as she strode out of the hangar and to her quarters.

* * *

Hours later there was a knock on her door. She stepped off of her bed and strode over to the door, pressing the pad to unlock it. In front of her stood the Marshall Commander.

"May I...come in?" He asked lowly and she obliged, stepping aside so that he could enter. She closed the door and turned, folding her arms across her chest. Cody removed his helmet and placed it on the small table beside her bed as he sat on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry for earlier. You're right. I am all of those things."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you out like that in front of my men."

" It's okay, really. I've lost men before but I just never process it quite the same. Usually Rex and I talk and then that's it, over and done with."

" Did you not get to talk to Rex?"

" I did but it just isn't the same. I wanted to talk to you and I couldn't right then and there."

" Well we can talk now." She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She felt like he definitely needed one. 

"I don't even want to talk. I just want to hold you."

*We can do that too." She buried her face in his chest and held onto him tighter. She felt him let out a breath and let himself relax. She glanced up at him.

"Let's lay down." Azura coaxed him back up and began to strip his armor, laying each piece down carefully on the floor beside the bed. She removed her skirt, belt, vambraces, and boots and set them next to his, climbing back onto the bed afterwards. Her room was rather cold but Cody removed his shirt anyway and slid under the fur blanket, curling up next to Azura for comfort. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. He took in a few breaths and let his body relax next to her. He tapped a few fingers over her bicep nearest him. He took her lips in a chaste kiss and she could feel the sorrow begin to melt away just a tad.

"I never mention it because I figure you don't want to talk about it much but sometimes you _exude_ stress. You are so stoic on the outside."

" But inside I'm freaking out...I know you can feel those things through the Force. I don't know how you do it." His fingers moved to her cheek.

" The Force is like the wind. It ebbs and flows and sometimes it's aggressive and in your face and then sometimes it's gentle and just barely touches you but it's always there."

" Never thought of it that way." He caressed her hair, not being able to keep his eyes open all the way. 

They stayed silent for a little while, Azura relaxing against Cody under the blanket. Maybe it wasn't that long but the time passed so quickly when they were together and Azura hated that most of all. She rested her head on his chest and felt it rise and fall. He spoke softly, voice almost sounding odd to himself as it broke the silence. 

"Do you ever do that thing that Jedi can do to me?"

"What thing?"

" The mind control thing."

" No, I don't know how to do that one yet." 

" That's good, you shouldn't learn it." 

"Even if I knew how...I wouldn't use it on you. Or any of the guys. And besides, it only works on the weak-minded. You and the rest of the Clones are way too smart."

" Eh, I don't know about that. There are a few with some screws loose." They shared a laugh, Cody pulling Azura a little closer. Azura thought space was cold. Certainly colder than Coruscant at the least. She loved her giant blanket but she also loved Cody being there with her. He was always extremely warm. _That's probably why he likes his quarters so cold,_ she thought. 

His breathing became heavier and she took a quick look up at him. His eyes were shut tight. He'd fallen asleep. Azura wasn't surprised. He had to be tired, not only from the stress but from the emotional rollercoaster from the last few days. She watched him for a bit. Every once in a while his brow or the corner of his lips would twitch or he would take a sharper breath. She wished she could see what he was dreaming about. She probably could if she concentrated hard enough but her brain was too tired to do that, so she settled for hoping he dreamt of her and him after the war. 

Whenever that was.


	9. There's A Hate Inside Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel... Many men have died here And it will take many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not enjoy writing this chapter but I needed it for filler and to show more of Azura and Samson's relationship. Azura gets hurt again.

"This is your idea? _Carbon freezing?"_ Obi-Wan said, concerned.

"It's not the worst idea honestly." Samson agrees with Anakin and Azura shoots him a look, not surprised that he would be up for this. The more time she spent with Indigo Squad, the more she realized how insane they were.

Jedi Master Even Piell has been captured and taken to the Citadel, a prison on the planet of Lola Sayu, where the Separatists kept Jedi specifically. He was carrying vital information on a hyperspace route that could turn the tide of the war. The security was impenetrable but they had to rescue him. They used bio-scans to see what was coming in and out of the planet so they couldn't just charge in, guns blazing. So Anakin came up with the carbon-freezing idea. 

They step into the freezing chambers and the sequence is initiated. Azura quiets her mind and closes her eyes. The Clones all glanced around nervously except for Samson. He couldn't wait to come back and tell the boys about this.

Suddenly Azura feels extremely cold and her brain goes numb. 

_Everything goes numb._

_Everything goes **black.**_

* * *

They obviously come through the gates and scanners just fine because the next thing Azura and Samson feel is themselves warming up and Azura steps out of the carbonite, stretching and shaking her head. She's dizzy but regains her composure quickly. The Clones are a little more susceptible to the effects of the carbon freezing. Cody was doubled over, his vision blurry, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You good, Commander?" Samson asked, patting him on the back.

" I will be. Thanks Samson." Cody stood and placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. Azura noticed them having what she would call 'a brother moment' and she smiled to herself. She was glad Samson and Cody were agreeable with each other. It would make this whole thing a hell of a lot harder.

As they composed themselves, they noticed Ahsoka, who wasn't supposed to be on this mission.

"I see your new teaching method of 'do as I say, not as I do' is working _splendidly."_ Obi-Wan quipped.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a few more jabs back and forth as the Clones began to gear up. 

They would get through the first obstacle, the wall with the electro-mines, and lose a man.

Azura could hear the agony in Rex's voice. She could feel the pain through the Force. Even more so when the General said they needed to move on. But there was nothing they could do. Rex took a moment and silently mourned his brother.

The second instance of what Azura was determining to be lack of grief for the Clones, was Longshot. And it hurt Azura more than anyone to hear Cody yell out the Lieutenant's name. And Obi-Wan told him to move on.

Yes, this was war. Yes this was an extremely dangerous mission. But could he not have even a second to grieve.

No they had to move.

They find Piell.

They make it past the commando droids.

Past the ceiling magnetizer.

They find Tarkin. No problems really. Aside from the Clones that have died. Azura had a problem with that. It's when they split up they start having problems.

"We might get captured doing this..." Samson suggests and a knowing glance comes from Cody. 

" You're not wrong." He agreed as they followed Kenobi up a ventilation shaft. He lets Cody go ahead of him to scout. 

"A Probe!" They heard Cody yell and he ducks back down into the vent shaft. Piell leaps, flips, and destroys the droid. Then...security doors began to shut.

"Move or you'll be cut in half!" 

Obi-Wan and Piell get stuck by themselves. Samson, and a few clones get stuck together and they lose one brother to the security doors. 

"What a fuckin' way to go." Samson says, disgusted at the clean razor cut of the door through the torso of the clone. 

Cody and Azura get stuck together. Which isn't the worst thing. Cody had landed almost on top of her when he retreated from the probe droid. He removed his helmet briefly.

"Can I kiss you before we might die?" He says quickly and Azura flings her arms around his neck.

" I seriously think we might at this rate." The kiss is passionate and needy, but fleeting. Azura takes a saber and ignites it, pushing it into the door below them, knowing that Samson was down there with the other Clones. From above, Obi-Wan was cutting into where they were to free them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They get ready to repel down to an area where there are speeders and a potential way out. Azura turns to Cody.

"Please don't let me fall." He grabs her hands and helps lower her off the ledge.

" _Never."_ He assures her. "I'm right behind you."

Unfortunately for them, their next set of moves is predicted by Sobeck and they're forced to submit to capture. They're taken to the main control room. They're cuffed and their hands are put above and behind their heads except for Piell.

"Not what I expected for someone with such a soft voice." 

Sobeck doesn't take kindly to Obi-Wan's taunting. He takes a blaster and aims at Samson. Azura gasps because she can't help herself.

"Ahh well. You're awfully pretty. You'd make a nice addition to my bed chamber." Sobeck grabs her chin and she grimaces and pulls away. She's disgusted.

_"You won't fuckin' touch her."_ Samson spits.

"Oh really?" The alien takes the blaster back from his Droid and shoves it into Azura's stomach hard enough to make her collapse in agony, wheezing and gasping for air.

"Fuck you!" Samson screams and the commando droids push him back against the wall behind him.

"Samson, _enough!"_ Cody demands and they both look down concernedly at Azura.

She coughs a few more times, blood coming up. The heavy metallic taste makes her want to vomit. She still has shooting pain going through her lungs and it was beginning to radiate around to her back. She coughed hard once more and spit blood at Sobeck's feet. He nearly jumps back away from her.

"You'll pay for that, _girl._ Take them to interrogation. Start with her. Torture them _slowly."_

The droids pull Azura to her feet, and she suddenly feels extremely weak. Not good.

Luckily, R2 intercepts them and takes them the rest of the way to a shuttle yard.

"Samson, keep her here. Stay as still as you can. I think you have internal injuries." Cody said and the worry in his voice is apparent to both Azura and Samson. He retreats to try to help the other Jedi gain control of the shuttle. And then it all happens too fast.

Echo flung himself to where he might be able to blow up a turret but the commando Droid in the turret is just a bit faster and fired on the shuttle. Echo's helmet rolls across the pad, charred and ruined. 

"We have to go now!"

Of course they did.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Azura tried to focus on one thing and one thing only. The mission. The more they ran, the more they ducked and dodged and fired, the more her ribs and her stomach hurt. 

When they had the chance for a quick reprieve, she took it and sat down.

"Are you okay? You're pale." Samson asked, kneeling down beside her. Cody also knelt but a few feet away, scanning the terrain for enemies. 

"My ribs hurt...a lot. I _think they're broken...again."_

"Easy to reinjure once they've been broken once. That was a cheap shot too. I'd love to do the same thing and more to him." Samson's hands were on her forearms. He looks to Cody. The Marshall Commander nods in agreement and he stands, going closer to the Captain a s his Jedi Commander. 

"They've radioed for help. Our rendezvous point is now an island but it's going to be treacherous going." His tone is concerning. 

" I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes."

"We may not have that." Samson helps her to her feet. 

Cody, Samson, and Fives are instructed to take the rest of the party, Tarkin and the other Clone Officers, to the pickup location. As well as Azura. She doesn't argue. At this point in this disaster of a mission, she'd rather stay with Cody and Samson. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Piell is dead.

Azura is _infuriated._

Not because of Master Piell's death but because this was the now fourth instance of the _Jedi's non-sympathetic bullshit._

They were plenty sympathetic to Master Piell. Gave him a few moments and words, then Anakin and Obi-Wan force pushed his body gently into the lava around them. 

But what about _Echo?_

_Charger?_

_Longshot?_

_**What about them?** _

Azura took out her rage on the only thing she could.

Sobeck.

She sliced her sabers right through the middle of him. Immediately afterwards she regretted it, collapsing to the ground. As the gunship arrived to take them away, she felt arms around her, gingerly picking her up. 

All she saw before she fell unconscious was the orange of his visor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She awoke, freezing. Republic issue sheets were shit. Thin, and not warm at all. Sharp pains shot through her side. They must be on the _Venator._ She attempted to sit up.

"That's gonna hurt like hell even though you've got pain meds in you." She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back to the mattress. Her ARC and Medic, Atom, was standing over her bed.

"Where are we?" She asked, groggily. He was right. It did hurt like hell.

"Coruscant."

"What? I've been out for a while then..."

" Yes you have. I just commed Samson. I'm giving you more meds so that you can go to Cody's quarters. Your ribs are broken, _again._ You need torso armor." Atom injected the meds directly into an arm vein so that it would work quickly to help her breathe easier. 

"I figured that. They aren't that bad though. It doesn't hurt to...ow... _nevermind..."_ She'd inhaled too deeply, feeling like knives were pushing into her lung. 

"I set your ribs and gave you two bacta infusions. It _was_ bad."

She was thankful for Atom. He took care of her and the boys well. As well as he could. He'd been the one who had to remove Sky's eye. He'd been the one who carried Master Tethras' body back to the gunship. He'd monitored her in the bacta tank after Geonosis. He never complained.

"Thank you...did you say something about Cody?" She questioned, the pain beginning to subside slightly. She wanted to take a deep breath but she knew she couldn't. She knew how bad it would hurt. Slow, shallow breaths were best for now. 

"Yeah, Samson is coming to get you and bring you to Cody. He's on leave also. I asked him to keep an eye on you since he's basically going to sit and do his reports. I told him no _fooling around_ for at least a week." He smirked devilishly at her. She smiled and shook her head. She appreciated his sense of humor at least 

" What can I do?" She asked, Atom helping her to sit up slowly. He took her hands and guided her carefully to her feet, which she wobbled on slightly. She knew she hadn't been out for a week or so like last time, but it has at least been a few days. Her legs felt like they didn't want to work after laying in bed even if it was only two or three days. She'd forced herself up too soon last time too so it was encouraging that Atom was helping her up.

Samson came through the med bay doors and Atom let go of Azura.

"Walking shouldn't be too bad. But you need another week or so of bed rest. Your body needs to heal. Not like last time, where you didn't listen to Kix and I." Atom explained and he handed her off to Samson who grasped around her shoulders for support. Azura almost took a deeper breath but then remembered she shouldn't. 

Samson escorted her to the Marshall Commander's quarters. 

He knocked and Cody looked up from the report he was typing on his datapad. He stood and stretched. He'd been sitting for hours. He opened the door and there was Azura, one arm across her body, holding her ribs. He motioned for her to come in and he and Samson nodded at each other. She glanced back at Samson.

"I don't need to come in with you. Cody's gotcha." 


	10. Hold Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You take good care of her for me."
> 
> "I will. You get back here as quick as you can. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite things to write are some of these cute little scenes between Cody and Azura and Samson and Azura. Mando'a is at the bottom!

Samson held Cody in higher regard than most of his brothers. He had respect for him just for the sheer amount of responsibilities the man had. Being the Marshall Commander, he was in charge of not only the 212th, but he was also the superior officer for the 7th Sky Corps. He was responsible for over thirty thousand men, not to mention his General and the other Jedi Commanders. 

Samson trained with Cody at Kamino. Cody had always been like a big brother. Always helping his 'little' brothers. For someone who managed so many men spread across so many systems, Cody was coping. At least that's what Samson saw. 

He could imagine the guy was probably stressed as hell, but he hid it superbly. There was maybe one person he figured he didn't hide it from.

_Azura._

And now he had to be stressed about her as well.

Samson understood perfectly why Atom had him bring her to Cody. She was going to end up going to him anyway. But was it worth the extra strain it would put on Cody? And maybe it wasn't a problem at all. Maybe Samson was just thinking too much on it. 

He could've had Captain's quarters. He decided against that. He'd rather be with his men than not. Sky took the top bunk above him. Atom slept on the bottom, under Emden. Zazou took his place above Kaz. There had been another trooper who slept under Zazou when they were the 478th. He'd unfortunately died on Geonosis and for a good while no one had slept below Zazou. The ARC didn't mind either way. Zazou was a bit of a loner. He kept to himself but was always ready to spring into action when needed. He was a good soldier. All the men Samson served with were good soldiers.

Cody was the best of the best.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She tossed and turned, and it worried Cody. She had nightmares. He did too. Hers seemed to haunt her more than his though. He pushed them out of his thoughts. She couldn't let them go. He would wake some nights and she'd be sitting up, her head in her hands, breathing heavily, just having awoken from something terrifying playing over countlessly in her mind.

His hand would travel to her lower back and she wouldn't notice sometimes. He would rub faintly, enough of a comforting gesture to get her to lay back down and fall asleep again. Other times he would sit up with her, cradling her against his warm body until she relaxed, until her eyes closed once more. 

Cody has been up in his chair for hours on end, working on reports, reassigning regiments, sending out supply requests, everything boring, but necessary. He hadn't the heart to tell Azura, who was asleep in his bed, that he'd been leaving for a mission in just a few days. He didn't want to leave. Obi-Wan was off doing some sort of something on Mon Cala. The 501st had gone with him. The 104th was assisting on Felucia again. And the 212th was needed to bring supplies to another planet who'd been retaken from Separatist control.

Cody hated relief missions. Not because he didn't want to help. They were just boring. Loading and unloading supplies for hours. Not that he really had to do much, but he wasn't one to just make his men do everything. If there was work that needed to be done, he helped. The sooner it got done, the sooner they moved on.

The sooner he got back to see Azura.

He shifted in his seat, glancing over at her slumbering form on his bed. He wanted so badly to lay down and fall into a deep sleep beside her. He wanted so badly to crash and not have to deal with all the stress and heartache that came out of being the Marshall Commander. But he couldn't. So he continued typing away.

Every once in a while he would check on her. She'd drift in and out of consciousness. He knew Atom had given her a shit load of pain meds. He wasn't surprised she was doing nothing but sleep. If he had that much bacta running through his veins he'd probably be in la-la-land too. 

She'd mumble his name every so often.

It wasn't the first time either. After Geonosis, she was completely hopped up on pain meds. She kept asking for him. And he kept going. Something drew him to her. He didn't believe it was the Force, though he'd heard stories of Jedi being connected through some Force-bond thing. He didn't think that was what it was. He didn't know what it was, only that it was good. 

He'd get annoyed. Distracted. He'd stare at her and that frustration would melt away. Her hair fell in waves, framing her face, shades of brown, but in some spots, miniscule streaks of blond. 

Eventually he gave up and gave in. He crawled onto the mattress beside her, his arms weaving around her in a protective manner. 

He just wanted to hold her.

He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and she stirred. Her eyes opened, just halfway, and a small smile played across her lips.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"My stomach hurts." 

" Atom said the amount of bacta and pain meds you're on would do that. You'll have to try to eat something soon though." Cody hadn't been out of the room except for food. He'd brought back a few ration bars and water for when Azura was coherent enough to eat. He figured she wouldn't want anything too heavy in her stomach. 

His quarters were equipped with their own refresher, which was lucky for the both of them. He was hoping she might be okay to take a shower too. He wouldn't mind helping her with that. Her hair still smelled faintly like the volcanic fumes from Lola Sayu.

"How are your ribs?" His hand travels to just above the area. 

"It doesn't hurt quite so bad to breathe now. I think it's still bruised pretty badly though." 

Cody propped himself up above her and very carefully lifted her shirt. She winced slightly, feeling like he was dragging daggers across her skin. The bruising was extensive. It ran in a straight, wide line, mottled black, blue, purple across her stomach and almost around to her back on her right side. This was worse than last time. At least, the outer damage was. The internal, by Atom's account, was similar. Cody had pulled up his report and reread it a hundred times.

"It is." He traced the widest part of the bruising with his fingertips. She flinched and her eyes shot open. 

"Sorry. More sensitive to the touch than I thought you'd be." He let his hand rest on her hip instead.

" It's fine. I feel like the pain meds are wearing off."

"They shouldn't be. Atom can come and check on you if you want. He also said he knew you didn't want to be on the med bay."

"It's so cold in there. I hate it." She examined the room for a few seconds before speaking again. "He doesn't need to come check on me... _you're here."_

" I'm not a medic..."

" You don't need to be." Azura's tone went from flat to flirty in no time. She pulled him into a kiss. Cody smiled into the kiss but broke it.

_"Hey...he said no fooling around."_ He's careful to not place his hand anywhere near the upper part of her abdomen, which leaves the lower available.

"No he meant no _sex._ He said _nothing_ about kissing... And other things..." 

" That's considered fooling around..." He moved so that he was leaning over her, his knees meeting the back of her thighs. Her hands wrapped around his biceps. He captured her lips for another kiss.

" I disagree, Commander." 

" Do you? What do you call this then?" Nearly purring, he pressed his lips to her neck, just below her ear and she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth. He draws back. 

"You can't do that and not expect me to want to go further."

" Then keep going. I never said stop. I'll tell you if anything hurts." The blush on her cheeks is unmistakable. 

" _Azura..."_ He hesitates.

" _Cody...gedet'ye..."_ He grinned lasciviously. He shook his head and spoke softly

" You're the _worst_ patient."

She only smirked and pulled him down for another kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Azura...I have to go." 

She awoke to Cody's voice, a gentle whisper in her ear. 

"Go where?" 

"I have to go on a relief mission. Quick, simple, should be back in a few days. Samson is going to take care of you until I get back."

" I can go with you."

" No you can't. You need to rest. That's an _order."_ He pressed a tender peck to her forehead. 

She pouted but she did agree. She was more sore than she wanted to admit. She knew he didn't want to go but he had to. She was being a little too selfish thinking that he was going to forgo his duties just to make sure she rested. 

Cody rose and Azura tried to sit up. Her ribs ached. She laid back down and sighed. 

"Stay. Samson can come by later and check on you." He suited up, sliding each piece of armor on and adjusting it to where it was comfortable. He grabbed his datapad and helmet, kissed her again and nearly ran out the door. She was left to her own thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody passed Samson on his way to the ship.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's not happy I had to leave."

"She'll get over it. I'll go talk to her for a bit and hopefully she'll fall asleep again. Atom said that's the best thing for her right now."

Cody placed an approving hand on Samson's shoulder.

"You take good care of her for me."

"I will. You get back here as quick as you can."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Samson marched down the aisles of beds in the barracks to the very back of where the 212th stayed. He knocked on the door and heard no response. Cody had given him his room code so he punched it in and the door hissed open.

Azura wasn't lying down. He heard the gentle rain of the shower though. He sat at Cody's small desk. All he kept was a picture of him, Rex, Fives, and Echo and another one of him, Fox, and Bly. He remembered the two older Commanders from the training academy. Fox was bold and brash. Bly was calm and calculating. Cody was always the leader. Samson admired the three of them immensely.

He heard the shower stop.

"Azura?" He said, not wanting to scare her...or have her come out of the refresher without a towel on. The thought of her like that...had his mind whirring and his loins on fire.

_Stop thinking about her like that, she's Cody's._

He didn't get a response. Had she not heard him? He waited a few more moments and then he stood, placing his helmet on the desk. He ran his gloves fingers over the visor and up the rangefinder. Out of respect he turned away from the refresher door. Minutes passed before the door opened.

"Hi Samson." Her voice was raspier than normal. She cleared her throat once, twice, and he felt a hand at his back. He pivoted. Thank the Maker she had clothes on. For the first time ever though, her hair was down. The dark mahogany waves, still wet, fell around and framed her face. His hand immediately grasped her arm. His codpiece...was entirely too tight.

"You shouldn't be up."

"I know but all I could smell was sweat and sulphur. Now I smell...clean." She inhaled, not fully, but enough and Samson examined her eyes for any signs of agony. None so far. Either the meds and bacta were doing their job or she was good at hiding it. 

"You smell like Cody." His timbre flat, he recalled how Cody always smelled faintly like he'd be camping out in a forest for days. A woody, fresh scent with smoky undertones. His armor may look like absolute hell but the man had his own fresher for a reason.

_Perfect. Think of Cody instead. How he'd fucking maim you_ _if you dared do anything to his lady._

_And Maker was she_ a _lady._

_Fuck!_

"You okay?" Azura asked, her smile warm and enticing. He shook his head. 

_Was it this hot before?_

"Fine. Sit back down." He motioned to the bed. He noticed an empty plate on the nightstand next to the bed. She'd eaten at some point.

"Come sit with me?" She pleaded, dragging him toward the bed.

_Mother of...fucking...holy...FUCK._

_Panic._

_Don't panic, you're trained not to._

_Impossible not to._

She sat carefully and she pulled him down beside her. She laid back against the pillow and threw her legs over his torso, pinning him to the mattress. He had nowhere to put his hands except on her legs. One rested on a shin, the other lined up with...her thigh.

Obviously he was the only one aroused by this. She sighed and made eye contact with Samson. He tried so hard to think of anything else but how close his hands were to the v between her legs.

"You all have slightly different shades of brown eyes." She said softly, her bright blue orbs fixated on his.

"I suppose we might... we're all just slightly different. But the most slight."

_Just keep talking._

" No, no, no... you're all so drastically different from each other. Like your eyes are more golden. Cody's are dark. He always seems just a bit taller than everyone else too.

"He holds himself different. He's the Marshall Commander. He's the big guns. Ventral cannons on a Venator. The rest of us are like ion cannons on a little Starfighter."

" Interesting comparison." She chuckled and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. 

"It's all I could think of." Samson snorted at his own stupidity.

_Good, keep sounding like_ a _dumbass._

"How's your ribs? Seems like you're breathing okay." He asked, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. Without realizing, he was rubbing gentle circles over her kneecap with his right hand and his left was clamping down on her thigh. He startled at his own actions but she grabbed his hand before he could take it away.

"I'm okay. That felt nice." 

_You're fucked._

"I should go." Samson wanted to bolt, but she stopped him before he could sit up far enough to leave.

"Why? Because you're being _awkward?_ Because you're _horny?"_

_She's got you there._

"You're _making_ me horny..."

"I'm not _doing_ anything. I'm enjoying your company." Her voice was calm, soothing almost. He was surprised. She was right too. He was being a dog because he was alone in a room with a female. How often did that happen? Not very. 

"Platonic relationships are hard when your only friend is of the opposite sex...and _she's hot."_ He slid himself up and against the wall that the bed sat parallel to.

"I'm not your _only_ friend."

"You're my _best_ friend though...I mean...yeah...Atom and Emden are my friends. Zazou and Sky are. Rex and Cody...but they're also my brothers. It's different. I don't tell them the things I tell you. You know shit about me that they don't."

"Like how you told that Twi'lek chick that you loved her and you'd _just_ met her?"

" Yeah."

" And how much you _hate_ Wolffe." She smirked, thinking of how many times he'd said he'd punch Wolffe for less than a credit.

" Yeah that."

" And how it _creeps you out_ that Echo likes to slap your ass when no one's looking."

"Mhm. _Gross."_ Samson stuck his tongue out and gagged a little at the thought.

" And how you just told me I was hot?"

" Okay...stop."

" That's our relationship though. Of course it's different from everyone else. We spend so much time together. Just because I look pretty _sometimes_ and that makes your dick hard _sometimes_ doesn't mean we're gonna do anything. A lot of people get turned on by a lot of things. You're sorely mistaken if you don't think I get a little excited when I see any of you with your shirts off. But you respect the fact that I'm in _love_ with _Cody_ and..." Azura's stomach dropped. 

" Did you just say...?" Samson grinned so unbelievably wide and it made Azura smile too.

_There it is!_

"Have you told him that?"

"Well...no...not yet...I don't know how..." She stumbles over her words and glanced down out of defeat.

"You just say it! Just fuckin'...say that shit to him!" He exclaimed, ecstatic for her. 

" I'm afraid to. I'm terrified of what he'll say."

" Uh he's gonna say it back. _Hello."_ He held his arms out to the sides. All of his previous feelings and thoughts had subsided. What he'd seen in Cody he was finally seeing in his own Commander. He loved that he had the most un-Jedi-like Jedi ever. 

"You don't know that..." She was sitting up now, slightly slumped forward, her fingers playing with the fabric of his kamas. Samson lifted her chin with two fingers. 

" I know that he doesn't look at anyone the way he looks at you." His voice softened and he pulled her into a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a breath of relief. That four letter word had been weighing on her heavily and she felt like some of the burden, some of the pressure of it had been taken. She could always count on Samson for that.

"Just say it." She repeated, feeling the butterflies that she'd felt when Cody first kissed her.

"Just say it, _vod'ika."_ Samson affirmed, pleading with the Force to bring Cody home sooner. Azura began to drift off in his arms. He repositioned himself and her so that they were lying lengthwise. A hand rested on the top of her head and one over her back, protectively. They dozed off like that for more than a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedet'ye - please  
> Vod'ika - little sister or little brother


	11. You're Everything I Need, I Shoulda Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you miss me?
> 
> " Of course I did. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical stuff. I had to research Star Wars medicines because I didn't want to literally put "space Tylenol" 🤣 We get some more backstory on Samson and cute shit with Cody and Azura again.

The few days without Cody were bearable. But she couldn't wait for him to come back.

"I'm impressed that you're _actually_ listening to me." Atom said, finishing off her bacta infusion. It was a miracle drug. Something that would take months to heal could be all set in a week. Azura was now able to get up and walk around. At least to the med bay and back to Cody's quarters.

"Samson and Cody are very persuasive...and _insistent._ They've been strict with my routine. Sleep, eat, hydrate, repeat."

"You've _lost_ weight..." Atom's gaze traveled to her waist. She did feel smaller. She felt so weak at times she felt she might collapse. Being with Cody brightened her mood at the least.

"And don't forget when Cody's around...I know that's the only thing you're _not_ listening to me about..."

" He's an enabler."

" Oh I know he is. Only for you. You also don't need to be all _seductive-like_ with him. It takes two to tango."

Azura smirked and shifted. Her ribs were better but overall she still felt like crap. She attributed that to the pain meds. They made her drowsy and flat. 

"Can we stop whatever painkillers you have me on? They're starting to make me feel more tired than I think I should at this point."

" I have you on _Nyex._ It's supposed to do that...so that you rest. I can put you on _Perigen_ instead but it's not as strong. You should stay on something for another week or so. I think you're gonna wish for the _Nyex_ back if I take you off of it."

" I'll be fine. I know you want me to rest but I feel like crap. "

" If your stomach hurts... you're not eating enough..." Atom said, shooting her a most knowing glare.

"Can we just try it?"

"Sure. As long as you agree that you're going to _increase_ your caloric intake...even if you're not hungry."

" I will. I promise."

Atom nodded and pulled a small patch from one of the drawers by the bed she was sitting on.

"The _Nyex_ is gonna take a couple more hours to wear off but I can put the _Perigen_ patch on now. The overlap won't have any ill effects. You need a new patch every couple of days. Like I said it isn't as strong, but I don't have to top it off as much as the _Nyex."_

" How often was I getting that?"

" The first few days I was injecting it every twelve hours with your bacta. _In the vein too._ It takes quicker when you put it straight in the bloodstream."

"I was out cold for most of that."

" _Yeah_ you were." He pulled her sleeve down and cleaned up the needles and sanitizing swabs he'd placed beside her.

" How many times was Cody awake when you came in?" She questioned. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately, especially after losing Longshot. He'd barely slept at all before he went on this mission.

" _Every time._ I swear he doesn't sleep."

" He does... he's just a light sleeper."

" Gods I couldn't imagine that. Samson is a light sleeper too. He's taken sleeping pills on many occasions." Atom helped her off the bed, an arm around her waist for support.

"Under normal circumstances I sleep for at least six hours. Like a rock too."

" _Bet_ you sleep more with Cody around." He smiled as he helped her to the door.

" _Usually yeah."_ She thanked him and began her slow walk back to Cody's cabin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Venator landed back in the Republic shipyard and the first thing Cody wanted was to see Azura, but he had a few tasks to complete first.

He also wanted to sleep. He'd successfully gotten two hours of sleep throughout the whole mission. Any downtime they had, he'd spent catching up on reports. If he did them while he wasn't distracted by his Jedi Commander, he'd get to spend more time with her when he got back. At least that was his thought process on the mission. He'd mostly caught up with what he needed to do for written work. 

The first person he met up with was Samson. 

"Everything went as planned, I assume?" Samson asked, handing Cody his own datapad to sign off on. Cody scribbled his name and CC number.

"Without a hitch. What about here?" His gaze was trained on the other trooper's face. His helmet was clipped to his belt, swinging with his purple and black kamas.

"Fine. Everything is prepped for Umbara. Another couple weeks until the full assault though. Some of the guys are getting antsy to get going again. The Council doesn't want to send us in too early and they want the 501st and 104th back before we go." Samson had shaved his beard, but it has already started to grow again, a decent shadow on his chin and cheeks, faintly covering the scar that ran from under his ear, along his jawline halfway, stopping at an indent in the skin and bone beneath. Cody had forgotten the Captain had that. He wondered if Azura knew about it.

"And how's _our_ Commander doing?" Cody asked formally but his eyes gave him away. 

"She's good. Atom said she's healing nicely and he's reducing her pain meds."

" Sounds good. Will you help me finish ammunition inventory so that I can get some sleep?" Cody is so formal. Samson doesn't know how he does it. He never lets anything slip about Azura.

" Of course, Commander." Samson says, taking his datapad back. He placed it down on an ammo box close by and walked in stride beside the Marshall Commander.

They strode down the rows of crates mostly silently, but every once in a while they'd exchange thoughts.

"Has Azura ever seen your scar?"

"No. She knows I have a frickin' _dent_ in my jaw though. I told her why."

"Wolffe, right?"

" Yeah. I still hate that guy."

" He's _abrasive._ But he is our brother."

"He's _fucking chaotic_ is what he is."

Cody nodded and smiled. He'd clipped his helmet to his belt as well as he'd begun to sweat under his armor. The first thing he was going to do was shower.

"Are you gonna tell Azura how you feel about her any time soon?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" You love her."

" That might scare the shit out of her."

" I very much doubt that."

" Did she say something?"

"No but I think she has similar feelings. I know she's a Jedi and they're not supposed to have emotions basically, but the two of you are like lovesick pups. And you fuck like your life depends on it. Nothing wrong with that either. Just makes it hard for me to cover for you guys sometimes when people think they hear her in your quarters moaning your name over and over again."

Cody's cheeks went bright red. 

_"Who...said...that?"_ Cody swallowed hard and smirked slightly.

"A few of the guys...212th and 501st boys. Five swore he saw you two getting it on behind some gear boxes but I shut that down quick. Gave him a good _throttling_ if I do say so myself."

" Hopefully not too hard?"

" Nah, not nearly as bad as I'd beat the shit outta Wolffe if ever heard anything about Azura come outta his mouth."

They shared a hearty laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time Cody was done with his prep work and signing off on things, Azura was asleep again, but light enough that she heard him come in. He removed his armor slowly. He was definitely tired. 

_Come to bed,_ she thought, but the words didn't leave her mouth. Her face was buried on the pillow and she heard him go to the refresher and turn the water on for the shower. He was quick to rinse himself off and dry himself. Azura rolled over just as he was exiting with just a towel clinging to his hips. He let it fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed carefully and settled next to her. 

_Girl,_ I _want you in the worst way._

_But I'm so goddamn tired._

His fingertips traveled over her stomach and examined the bruising, which had lightened significantly. She didn't flinch at the contact, in fact she gave herself away for being awake by pressing into his fingers.

_"Hey."_ He said softly and he leaned down to kiss her.

_"Hi."_ She kissed him back. 

"Did you miss me?" Cody asked, a huge but tired grin spreading across his lips.

"Of course I did." She kissed him again.

"I'd love to sleep right now." He rested his head against her chest.

"Then let's."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Can I ask you something, Cody?" Samson said, stretching taller in the chair beside the bed, where Azura was still out cold. He'd asked the Captain to meet him there to go over some reports. Cody sat at the table with his datapad.

"You can ask me anything, Samson." He reassured, the only noise in the room being the clicking of their armor. Samson leaned over to the edge of the bed and stared intently at Azura's sleeping figure.

"Why did she pick you over me?" He asked. Cody turned slowly and sighed. He stood and sat down on the edge of the bed next Samson.

"That's something I'm not sure I have an answer to." 

" Why do you think she picked you over me?" Samson pried, hoping for a different answer than the one she had originally given him. "I know her so well."

"That might have had a bit to do with it. Sometimes we get to know someone and we can't see them as something different other than our preconcieved notions. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think she sees you as a brother and a best friend." Cody explained and his hand met hers, trying to transfer some of his warmth to her. She was always cold lately.

" So she friend-zoned me." Cody could hear the disappointment and heartbreak in Samson's voice and he felt awful. He felt like he was taking Azura away from him, but it was ultimately her choice.

"I'm sorry, Samson." He placed a hand on Samson's pauldron. The ARC Captain's hand met his brother's.

"It's fine." 

"That's the most bullshit statement I've ever heard. I know you're not fine with anything of this." Cody's voice dropped an octave, affirming what he knew to be true. He knew Samson was still in love with Azura. She just didn't reciprocate the feelings. That was just how it was.

" You're right I'm not, but it's what she wants, not me, not you. And like I said months ago, if you hurt her, I'll slaughter you." Samson lightly punched Cody's thigh playfully and smirked. 

" I won't. You have my word." 

" I hope you treat her like a princess." Samson's gaze settled on Cody. 

" I treat her like a queen. A badass queen who can kick everyone's ass." 


	12. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Azura being cute again. I like to make them cute together. They say the L word and everything could potentially do downhill from here. Jedi aren't supposed to do that right? Oopsie.

Cody's quarters were always chilly. He liked them that way. He liked piling extra blankets on his bed and burrowing underneath. He couldn't sleep unless it was freezing outside of those covers.

Azura hated it. She would try to lure him into her room but if she wanted him to stay the night, that was a lost cause. She kept hers too warm for his liking. He never slept well if they bunked there. He would spend a good portion of the night staring at her, drawing figures on her back and shoulders that she wouldn't feel because she was out like a light. She only kept a fur blanket on her bed. It was her only possession from before her time at the Temple. Her father had given it to her, a pelt of a Loth-wolf that had been passed down through generations upon generations of her family clan. It was just big enough for the two of them to be under it together and it was extremely warm. Sometimes he could bare it if he was tired enough.

Most nights, her and Cody didn't get to sleep together just for the sake of keeping the nature of their relationship as quiet as possible. When they did though it was always Samson covering for her. Not that her ARCs and Sky didn't know but if anyone asked she was taking a walk or she was meditating or something else Jedi-like that Jedi do and she was doing it by herself.

Now the problem with that was that no one could seem to find Cody at the same time either. It took Cody's boys a little longer to figure out what exactly he was up to. 

On one such occasion, Wooley followed Cody inevitably back to his room with Azura. It was lights out anyway except for corridor patrols which came around every so often. If anyone asked, Wooley had come from Atom's bunk, where Atom had been helping him with his ARC training. He caught sight of Cody walking down the hall as he rounded a corner, glancing around frantically, and following someone. Wooley wanted a closer look so he pursued stealthily. He was headed toward the 212th cabins anyway. As Wooley got closer he saw that the person Cody was following was Azura. _That's odd,_ Wooley thought, _why would they be sneaking around?_

They ducked into a room, presumably Cody's, and Wooley didn't hear the door shut so he crept up carefully, hoping they wouldn't hear him. When Wooley glanced around the corner and into the room, Cody had Azura pinned against the wall and was kissing her.

_Holy shit!_ Wooley thought, and he backed away, stunned like a blaster bolt had hit him. He heard the clatter of armor hitting the floor and the door shut along with some very excited giggling. Wooley stayed for a few more moments, trying to make out anything else but he could only make out muffled voices. He didn't know what to do. Did he go back to Atom's bunk and tell him? Did he report it to Kenobi? Did he wait until morning and talk to Cody first?

He thought it best to go to bed and mull it over before making any decisions. 

Meanwhile, Cody shed his armor and Azura stripped of hers, except her belt. Both down to their blacks, Cody stopped for a moment to hoist her up and carry her to the bed. He placed her down gently, settling between her legs, and leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks for saving me from being bored." 

"I couldn't leave you to do cabin inspections by yourself. They have to be up to _my_ standard too." He said, authoritatively. 

" Those are things best left to you and you alone, I think. I'm not made for this kind of stuff."

"But you're learning. You said you wanted to learn about everything I do on the daily. I won't teach you hand-to-hand combat though."

" _What? Why not?"_

" I don't want to hurt you. There's always a chance someone will get a black eye or bruises sparring. I cut my knuckles open last week with Rex. Had them wrapped for a few days." He showed her the nicks on his hands that we're still healing. She reached over and brought his hand to her lips, pressing a light kiss to his bruised skin. She scooted up slightly, leaning on her elbows under him, bringing her face closer to his. He touched his forehead to hers, his eyes half lidded, partially from exhaustion and partially from a feeling of lust. 

"You wouldn't hurt me. I'm sure you can control yourself."

"You already make that difficult as it is. You distract the shit out of me in our debriefs." He pulled the collar of her shirt aside to press a kiss to the skin there. 

" _Do_ I?" She could feel the fiery energy of desire radiating off of him through the Force. Any time they had a real solid block of time together, Cody was the first one to say 'slow it down', even though he was, most of the time, the hornier one. He wanted to enjoy their limited time together. 

"Yes. _You do._ I _love_ it though."

'Really? I didn't think distractions were something a Commander would want during debriefs." He leaned in closer, capturing her lips for a kiss. His fingers danced over her hips, just below her belt.

"Only if it's _you._ I _love..."_ He stopped himself. Should he say that? He wondered if she would say it back. He didn't want to take the risk that she wouldn't say it back.

"You _love_ what?" She asked, one hand meeting the back of his neck as she laid back down against the mattress.

_"This."_ Was all he could manage. He hoped she didn't take that the wrong way. He did love her. He loved everything about her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her sense of humor. Her body. Her cautious certainty. He felt her eyes examining his as he thought of all those parts of her he liked. Or rather loved.

_"What?"_ He asked softly, suddenly feeling shy and averting his eyes to her waist, where his hands began to remove her utility belt.

"I thought you were going to say something else. _Seemed like you wanted to."_

Maybe she already knows what he wants to say. _She can do that thing where she can feel things through the Force,_ he thought. _And love definitely had a specific feeling._

"I do...but I can't." He shifted, uncomfortably now, ceasing any movements he was about to make.

" Why not?" She asked, innocently.

" I'm afraid of what you'll say." He ran his hand gently up and down on of her thighs, trying to distract her from her questions.

" I'm sure _whatever_ it is..." She began but he interrupted her. 

" I'm gonna scare you away if I say it." 

"No you _won't."_ Her hands rested on top of his.

" _Yes_ I will." He affirmed, drawing his hands away.

" Just _say_ it." She begged.

" _No..."_

" _Please_ say it." She leaned in closer.

"I can't." His voice was soft. Her forehead and her nose met his and she spoke quietly.

" Say it."

" Nope." 

" _Cody...please_ say whatever you were..."

" I _love_ you! Okay?" He sighed in relief but as he examined her expression he saw surprise and potentially fear. She paused for a few moments, mulling over something to say and when she did speak the words she wanted to come out didn't.

" Oh..." She was still shocked just a bit and her eyes met his. He shook his head and pulled away from her slightly. 

" See that's why I didn't want to say it." He moved to back off the bed, feeling embarrassed and disappointed. 

" But..." She stopped him, latching onto his arm. He could barely look her in the eyes.

" I know it's a lot...I just..." His shoulders tensed, trying to find the right words but she found them first.

" I _love_ you too..." She said quietly, but it didn't register right away.

"And I didn't _expect...wait what?"_ He'd realized what she said and his mouth dropped open.

" I said I _love_ you too."

" You're not just..." His brow furrowed and she stopped him again.

" I'm not just saying it. I do feel that way." She pulled him closer for a light kiss which he turned into a hungrier one. It was easy for him to over power her and he did. 

"I _love_ you." He reaffirmed and pushed her to lay flat on the bed. He pressed his mouth to hers once more as he finally removed her belt. He threw it to the floor. A smirk returned to his lips. He began to remove her leggings and she helped him with his shirt and pants. He pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra. His hands spread her legs and he trailed kisses down over her breasts, then her abdomen, stopping just below her belly button. He let his lips trace lines up and down the inside of her thighs and he felt her muscles tense. She let out a breathy gasp and closed her eyes. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as his tongue went to work, preparing her hole for him. He led her just to the edge of her release and then stopped, wiping his mouth on the sheets before coming back up to kiss her. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he settled between her legs, just brushing his tip over her opening. Their tongues tangled for a few minutes, Cody always winning the battle. He broke their kiss for a moment. 

**_"Ready?"_** Tone low, thick with lust for her. 

_"Of course_ I _am."_ Her reply came out more of a moan than she meant but she didn't care. She wanted him to know exactly how good he made her feel. He held her hips in one hand and the other he placed below her stomach so that he could reach her clit with his thumb. He pressed inside slowly, her head falling back with a sigh. Once he was in, he let go of her hip and his hand wrapped around the back of her thigh, pushing one leg a little more forward so that he could descend deeper into her. She winced at the feeling at first but he was careful to let her ease into before pulling out just over halfway again. He began a steady rhythm, his thumb going to work in circles over her sensitive nub. 

This was pure bliss for him. Easy. Effortless. All he wanted was to please her. 

_"Azura,_ you feel **_so_** good." He said, breathily. Her eyes were closed, mouth dropped open, her cheeks rosy. He was careful not to push too hard as he knew she wasn't ready for that. He thrust as far in as he could though, tip brushing her deepest part. Her little whimpers turned into louder moans as he picked up his pace from both his hips and the pad of his thumb. He kept on, not wanting to change anything except rhythm so that he could get her to her climax sooner. 

_"Ooh...Cody..._ I'm so _close...keep...going."_ her wanton panting was sending him hurtling towards his release much sooner than he wanted. He tried to think of something else to keep from coming too soon but her noises overpowered his thoughts.

_"Azura...yes... **fuck** **yes...."**_ With his last few thrusts he was spent but she wasn't so he pressed on as long as he could stay hard. He worked his thumb quicker over her clit and he felt her muscles begin to clench down on his member. Her breathing became ragged, gasping and in between she called his name and he ceased all movements, moisture dripping from his brow. 

Between their legs, was a sticky mess. Their bodies were wet with a salty sweat. Cody deftly rolled them over, not pulling out of Azura. They laid there in each other's arms and fell asleep like that, plastered together, their last words to each other for the night being, " ** _I love you_**." 


	13. We Rise Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Umbara begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the sad now... I know the 104th wasn't at Umbara but for the sake of the story they are so enjoy. 😁

Lined up and at attention, Indigo Squad was ready for final inspections before heading to Umbara. They wore their full armor from head to toe. Highly stylized helmets, pauldrons, and kamas, all signifying their status as elite ARC troopers. 

Samson was the only one who sported a visor much like Cody's. He, Sky, Emden, and Zazou had heavy duty jetpacks and Atom carried his large med-pack. Zazou and Emden had polarized macrobinoculars for their helmets. Sky, Atom, and Samson employed regular rangefinders. All five troopers had dual DC-17 hand blasters. Sky and Zazou were handy with sniper rifles. Emden and Sky both had an arsenal of heavy guns and Samson carried a DC-15 as well as a few vibro-blades.

_Talk about packing heat. Indigo Squad was on fire._

_"Gentleman._ We are special forces here. Stealth, reconnaissance, infiltration, ambush, and if necessary, guerilla warfare. We will do what is needed to take the capital." All five-foot-four of Azura paced back and forth in front of her squad, examining her mens' armor. She expected them to take care of their equipment and keep everything in tip-top shape.

_"What_ is our mission, Captain?" She asked, halting in front of Samson. 

"To use any means necessary to aid in the capture of the Umbaran Capital. We follow the 212th Attack Battalion, led by High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Marshal Commander Cody through the front lines and open up lanes for passage and provide cover to troops if needed. We will shut down forward advances by the local militia." Samson proudly answered and Azura nodded in approval.

" Very good Captain. We will meet in the strategy room aboard the _Negotiator_ in twenty minutes. Dismissed." The medic and other three ARCs headed toward the ramp, leaving Samson and Azura to wait for Obi-Wan and Cody.

"This'll be an interesting campaign. I've heard the reports. Umbara is like nowhere we've ever been." Samson almost sounded concerned.

" It'll be _bizarre_ that's for sure. We have the entirety of the 212th, 501st, and 104th going as well. I know Master Kenobi wants us stationed with the 104th for the initial assault."

" _Great."_ He rolled his eyes.

"I know Wolffe isn't your favorite person but try to be _civilized."_ She put a comforting hand on his pauldron.

" I'm _perfectly fucking civil._ He's the one who isn't." He said calmly, with a smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Samson stood, seething, staring Wolffe down as he introduced himself to Azura. 

"Commander Azura, very nice to _finally_ meet you." 

"Nice to meet you as well, Commander Wolffe." His stance, hands behind his back, head tilted down toward her and closer than he needed to be. Cody didn't seem to be worried about the proximity of Wolffe to his lady, but then again no one knew or needed to know that she was his besides he and Samson. 

"How's that _squad_ of yours? I trained with your _Captain_ on Kamino." 

" Oh I know you did. Heard you broke his jaw. What was the reasoning for that _exactly?"_ Azura asked, folding her arms across her chest. A low chuckle escaped from Wolffe's lips and they bent into a smirk.

"He pissed me off. He was acting like a child, _challenging my authority."_

" Funny, he never challenges _my authority,_ Commander." She said gratifyingly. Wolffe straightened in disbelief.

"Listen, Wolffe, we'll be working pretty closely with you for the first phase of this mission. I'd prefer not to be breaking up _dog fights._ While you're under my command, just know that I will favor my men unless you give me a reason otherwise. I'd like to keep a cohesive unit as it will increase our chances for success. Fighting amongst our ranks will not. It'll get us all killed." Azura glared at Wolffe, who shrunk like a puppy being scolded.

" Yes, sir. I understand."

"Excellent." Azura dismissed him and he stopped by Samson on his way out of the strategy room.

"I don't have to like you, boy, but your Commander will end me if I don't at least act like we're on the same team, so don't get on my nerves and we'll be fine." Wolffe nodded at him and marched out the door just as Rex and Anakin were entering.

"Someone's _salty."_ Rex joked, giving Samson a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"He's always like that. It's because he doesn't get any because the ladies don't like his _attitude."_ Samson said, leaving Rex roaring with laughter.

General Kenobi filed in after Anakin and they began to discuss their strategy for the invasion. Azura listened but couldn't concentrate fully. Cody had been there briefly but then he'd disappeared. Samson stood at attention next to her and shrugged when she gave him a puzzled glance.

Azura felt a gentle hand at her lower back and she turned her head only slightly to see the orange of Cody's visor. Her heart jumped a bit. He'd said "I _love you"_ and she'd said it back. And they had to keep it under wraps. It was different now. Yes, it had been difficult to concentrate on strategy and plans when she was standing next to the man who she'd been intimate with the night before, but this time, in particular, it felt much different. It wasn't just carnal need for each other. There was an air of romance about it. His touch was different, not so hesitant, more decisive. More willing to get caught fraternizing. Or perhaps less concerned that anyone _really_ cared what they did. Because in all honesty, _who really did care?_

Something in the Force had shifted between the two of them. She wondered if Obi-Wan had any idea. It certainly seemed like Anakin knew something was up. Azura certainly felt the difference. She hid it well but she was extremely perceptive to the auras and shifts in the Force.

She loved the way Cody felt through the waves of the Force. How when he was with her, he could let go of all the pain and suffering he held onto and just be one with her. He felt more relaxed than he had been every time prior even though they were headed to what was being touted as a major assault. 

His hand stayed on her back as he leaned forward over the holo table, between her and Samson, and pressed a few buttons, pulling up a map of the roads leading to the Umbaran Capital.

"These are the only ways in. We're getting intelligence now that these roads will be heavily guarded. If we can go through the forests and end up closer that would give us some cover." Cody explained and both Jedi Generals nodded in agreement. 

"Azura, you will take your Squad and the 104th down first in the south and the 501st will take up the North. The 212th and I will follow up in the south as we only have a small section of the 104th available to us for this assault so they will need reinforcement. Recon _first_ if possible. Make us a path to the capital. _Get us down that road."_ Obi-Wan instructed and Azura nodded in understanding.

"We will arrive in an hour. Make your final preparations." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They'd been grossly mistaken. 

Cover fire was useless.

The 104th and Indigo Squad dropped in and the Umbarans were waiting, guns ablaze.

Samson stayed behind Azura, letting her sabers deflect the shots fired as it was their go-to tactic. Samson fired from his DC-15 and behind him a flurry of grenades came one after another from Emden and Sky. Zazou stayed back a bit, protecting Atom as they couldn't afford to lose him. 

Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost brought up their right flank behind AT-Walkers. 

"This is heavier fire than we planned for. You can't surveil anything in this, Commander." Azura heard Wolffe over their com channel and she agreed.

" I know. We'll just have to wait it out to a point where we can. Keep going. Try to push forward and when we get to somewhere with some better cover we'll discuss a new plan."

" _Aye, aye,_ Commander." He said, then she heard crackling and static.

" Wolffe? Commander Wolffe, come in?" 

_Silence._

**_Fuck._ **

" That _bastard_ didn't die that easily. They're gonna try to jam our transmissions so we can't gain ground. He'll meet us up there." Samson assured her, though it didn't ease her mind. 

" I hope you're right, Samson."

"I know I am, _keep going!"_ He pointed toward the terrain in front of them. It sloped, down then up again as they picked their way through the heavy brush.

If their comms weren't working, she wouldn't be able to get a signal to General Kenobi to let him know where they were.

_Not good._

Samson stepped off to her right and through a thicket, followed closely by Sky. Atom stayed close behind Azura, almost using her shoulder as a stand for his rifle. Emden and Zazou were somewhere to the left, hopping over branches and climbing trees, surveying the path ahead.

Her comm beeped and she pressed the button to transmit.

_"Azur...Comman...come in...Wol...it's...command..._ Wolffe. _Use...Sinker... we're.... Sinker's...his...work...."_

" _Wolffe!_ Can you hear me?"

_Static._

_No response._

She just hoped they stumbled upon the 104th sooner rather than later. Indigo was out by themselves and exposed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Rustle._

_Snap._

_Rustle._

**_Click. Click._ **

Samson raised his rifle and glanced at Azura. She signalled him to go ahead.

_Click. Swish._

_"Fuck_ it's **_you."_** The grey clone Commander actually sounded happy to see Samson. He had his DC-17s pointed at Samson's waist and chest respectively.

"Gonna _kill_ me, Samson? Don't think Azura would like that too much."

"It's Wolffe." Samson yelled back and Azura told him to let them through and have his men regroup closer to their position.

Wolffe stepped forward and radioed Boost and Sinker to bring the men in. There weren't a lot of them left, maybe forty. They filed into a clearing and formed a new plan.

"We need to stay here." Azura said, remembering that Obi-Wan told her to settle on a place once they cut through some of the heavier resistance.

"We can't. We've barely got comms. We've got no lay of the land. The boys binocs are even funky." Samson explained, Sky and Emden agreeing.

" I actually agree with Samson. We're not in a good spot. They could ambush us easily down here. We've got to get to higher ground." 

" But General Kenobi..." Azura bit her lip and was interrupted.

" _Fuck_ what Kenobi said. _You're_ the Commander. You need to _do right_ by your men." Wolffe countered and Samson bowed his head to the slightly older Commander. Azura glanced around at all of the men who were looking to her for direction. She knew they knew better and she had to trust them.

" You're right. I'm sorry guys. Wolffe, Samson, you lead and the rest of us will follow. We'll find a better spot to stop."

They soldiered on, waiting for a transmission from Kenobi to come through.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An Umbaran jumped down from out of the tree tops, wailing and screeching all the way. He shot at Wolffe, then Samson, who dodged the blasts and then he came at Azura. The men had skittered up ahead and looked back, waiting for her to come out of the mess of leaves. They fought off several more Umbarans.

Without thinking, she pushed both saber blades straight through his chest and made the grave mistake of looking into his eyes.

Her chest tightened, the Force feeling like it was crushing her lungs. She watched as the life left him and he slumped onto the ground, sputtering, spitting up blood. A final gasp left his mouth and Azura nearly collapsed. For what she had done, for the very first time, the Force had knocked her on her ass. She felt every emotion he felt as his soul left his body. 

_Anger. Sadness. Guilt._

_There were no happy thoughts there._

She doused her sabers and held her head, gasping for air. She tried to compose herself a little, getting through to the clearing on the other side of the leaves.

"You okay?" Samson asked, as she was still holding her forehead. She rubbed circles and wiped her hand down her face, trying to clear the emotions from her brain. 

_She couldn't._

Atom rushed over to check on her.

"You hurt?" He asked and she shook her head. He put an arm around her, letting her lean against him for support. She accepted.

" No just... _hazy..._ I _guess."_

"You'll be fine. We have to keep moving. Sinker said there's a decent sized opening up ahead that's above everything. We could use that. We'd at least see them coming." Wolffe said, shaking his wrist a few times. It looked like a blaster bolt had just grazed it.

_"Will you?"_ She asked and Wolffe only bowed his head slightly.


	14. Nothing Ever Stops You Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell Cody to take care of her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad boi hours. I cried a little writing this. Major character death... Some blood and emotional trauma... Great fun guys *sarcasm* I'm sad now but we must go on.

Indigo and the 104th had found a decent place to set up camp and wait for the 212th.

Azura was, for lack of a better word in Samson's mind, distressed.

"I've never killed anything close to a human...It feels _awful._ I felt that soldier slip away through the Force. I guess I never tuned so much into it as I have lately. I've been _honing_ it. _Working_ on it. I don't think I should've, because it was like I was stabbed, not him." She explained and Samson sat supportively next to her, an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't wish a power like that on anyone." He said and glanced up to see Wolffe coming toward them. He had a pang of anger, but took a deep breath and sighed, letting his rage melt away.

"You got your wrist taken care of, Wolffe?" Azura asked, seeing that a bandage had been placed around his wound.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" He kneeled down in front of her. His expression was softer than Samson had ever seen it. 

_Maybe Wolffe wasn't such_ a _jerk after all?_

"My sensitivity to the Force makes death feel a bit _different..._ " Azura couldn't even look Wolffe in the eyes. She felt too guilty for taking a life. 

"I don't know anything about that Force _mumbo jumbo bullshit...but_ it gets easier...the killing. Losing the men...that gets easier too." Even Wolffe's voice wasn't as harsh. He patted her knee and stood, tipping his head to put his helmet back on as he strode away.

"He's right you know. It gets easier...to shoot someone down. You go into fight mode and just do it. But the losing _men...friends...family._ I don't know that it gets easier so much as you get _numb_ to it. You just _accept_ it." He bowed his head and grimaced. He was luckier than most having not lost any of his close friends. But he'd lost a lot of men so far.

"That's no way to live, Samson." 

"How am I supposed to live? I have no rights. _You know this._ The Republic owns us." He looked down out of disdain. She did know this. She only wished there was something she could do. 

"Well maybe I can try to do something about that." She glared ferociously toward the sky and Samson stood, helping her up with him.

"I'd like to see that." He said, just as General Kenobi and the 212th were arriving to help set up a command center.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Cody, Wolffe, and I will stay here. General Krell is requesting assistance to keep the air base. He said to be aware that the Umbarans may have taken weapons and armor from Clones as a disguise. Azura, take your Squad and some of the 212th with you. Waxer will go as well." Obi-Wan explained and Azura gave a quick nod before heading out of the tent and toward her boys.

Cody came bursting out of the tent after her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned, extremely surprised that he'd do such a thing. Worry and stress radiated off of him her breath caught in her chest as she examined his helmet. Sometimes she could guess what his expression underneath was and she was guessing it was something between panic and concern.

"Please be _fucking_ careful." He nearly growled in a low voice.

"What's _wrong?"_ She asked, stepping closer to him. She eyed him up and down, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Just be safe, okay?" He said and he wanted so badly to rip his bucket off and kiss her like he had at the Citadel but he knew he couldn't. 

"I will be, I promise." All she offered was her forehead to his, a keldabe kiss, which he knew Indigo Squad and some of the other troopers saw. Some of his concern melted away as she signaled for Waxer to follow. He pivoted and headed back into the tent with Obi-Wan and Wolffe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I can't see _shit."_ Sky said, pushing the macrobinocs back up.

"Neither can I. We're going in blind, _fucking again."_ Samson agreed and sat back against a tree. Sky crouched low next to him and they signaled to Atom and Emden and go ahead forward, but cautious. Azura and Zazou were much further along and Waxer was just to her left when shots began to fly around them. 

Zazou charged ahead, laying down cover fire for the rest of the Squad. Atom and Emden threw grenades and Sky and Samson took out some of the Umbarans with their rifles.

Azura popped out from behind a tree, both sabers ignited and she looked down into the trench below, at what she thought and had been told was an Umbaran but she recognized the jaig eyes on the top of his helmet. No way they took him down.

_"Rex?!"_ She yelled and his helmet snapped toward her.

_"Azura?!_ Stop! Stop! **Cease Fire!"** He ran out into the middle of the battlefield and grabbed one of Waxer's men and took his helmet off.

"We're firing on our own men!"

The 501st and 212th glanced around, taking in what they had done.

They'd attacked each other. 

That's what they'd been told to do. They thought that each other...were Umbarans.

The aftermath of the few minutes of gun fire was grave.

Rex and Azura came face to face.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?"

"We were told that the Umbarans were disguised as troopers...I saw someone from here fire first and the boys went to it." She explained, clicking her sabers off and looking around. 

" This is bad. We need to take stock of casualties. We need help keeping the airbase and we can't do it with any fewer men."

" We were coming to help you, but General Krell sent us a transmission. It came through on _Samson's...wait... where's_ Samson?" She asked, looking around frantically.

Then she felt it.

A pang in her heart and the scream of her name made her blood run ice cold.

**_"AZURA!"_ **

Her and Rex sprinted toward the cry just on the opposite side of the battlefield and Sky stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sky, **what..."**

There. 

Again. 

Her heart ached the closer she got.

On the ground, propped slightly against Atom's legs, lay Samson, two blaster bolts through the stomach and one just to the right of his heart.

Atom's helmet was strewn to the side as was Samson's, tears gushing down the medic's cheeks as he held his brother's hand. She knelt down, gingerly taking Samson's other hand. His breathing, shallow, raspy, he managed to say her name but she didn't really hear it.

Everything became muffled. There was a ringing in her ears and she could only hear snippets of what he was saying.

_"...nothing_ I _can do..."_ Atom said through his sobs. Samson's hand trembled in hers. She placed her other hand over the still smoking holes in his abdomen. He would die slowly. Fatal wounds that would bleed and they couldn't fix them in time. Atom didn't have the time nor the skill to patch it up in the field. There really was nothing they could do.

_"Azura..."_ He said again, taking a sharp breath in.

"I'm here, Samson." Tears stung her eyes. She was fighting a losing battle to keep her composure. 

Sky placed his hand over Azura's and his other around her shoulders.

"We're _all_ here, Samson." He said, nearly choking on the words.

Two other troopers, Cannedy and Kaz, stood by. She looked up at them, and then back to Samson, his face contorted with pain. She adjusted herself to a meditative position, her hand over the blaster holes in his stomach bloodied. The smell of burnt flesh made her own stomach churn. 

"What are you going to do?" Sky asked, feeling Samson's grip tighten. The Captain groaned, his sight beginning to blur. Atom supported his head with his hand and a glove rested just near his heart, which he and Azura felt pumping slowly, knowing that it was laboring to keep him alive.

"I _can't_ heal him...But I'm not going to let him be in excruciating pain in his last moments on this _damn_ planet." She said, drawing great power from theForce to help Samson have some comfort. He squeezed her hand harder.

"I... I'm _fucking...terrified...I...I_ don't...want to...die." She could hear the strain in his voice getting more prominent, the feeling of fear through the Force almost unbearable. It scared the shit out of her. But she knew she had to draw strength from somewhere and stay with him. Not just for him but for herself and her men.

"I know you are. Just take it easy. Close your eyes...think of somewhere you'd love to be right now...then let go." 

"I can't... can't go... can't...leave...you. I...I _love...you."_

"I know... I _love_ you too...but you have to let go... it's _okay."_ She began to feel some of his pain pass to her. She felt her lungs begin to lose air, her stomach turn upside-down and her limbs getting weak.

_"Tell Cody..."_ He began but he coughed and his chest deflated. 

"Tell Cody...to take...care...of her...and you...you take care...of her..."

His breathing became more labored and Azura closed her eyes, pulling the pain from him through the Force.

"Take a deep breath brother..." Sky said, tears falling over his brother's body.

_"Let go..."_ Azura managed to choke out as she felt him take his last breath. The hard grip their Captain had began to loosen until they felt no life, no strength left in him. 

She placed his hand over his chest and stood weakly, heaving as she stepped away. Her heart hurt unbelievably. 

_Was it real?_

_It was._

_It was the worst feeling ever._

_To die._

Like with the Umbaran she'd felt the pain and the anger. But Samson had no guilt. Samson held no regret. His last dying words had been said and he made sure of it. He held on to get his last words out because he wasn't going to go without it.

She leaned against a tree, bawling her eyes out, until she felt hands on her biceps. Her lieutenant was turning her around and pulling her tight to his chest. He rested his head on hers and they stayed there for a few moments in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry. I _loved him too."_ Sky held her close and stifled his own emotions well. He was the most composed out of everyone but she knew better. The anger that Sky held was fierce.

"I know you did. _We all did."_ She whispered, her voice cracking. There were no words for this.

They heard footsteps. It was Captain Rex.

"I'm sorry about Samson." He said, placing a hand on Azura's back. 

"Waxer is dead too...I know you'd like to mourn but _unfortunately_ it'll have to wait. We're too exposed out here." He said and Sky agreed. Azura leaned back out of Sky's arms and she nodded as well.

"We'll come with you to the airbase. Atom, Emden, and Zazou can take Samson's body back to base. Cannedy and Kaz can take Waxer."

"We're going to have to take Krell into custody. This was his doing. "


	15. Victims Of A Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Indigo Squad are reeling from their Captain's death. Cody is extremely worried and stressed for Azura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this is kinda filler and I didn't have much inspiration for this so very sorry if it's kinda sucky. I'm not happy with it but I don't want to keep rewriting it over and over. I also am bad at science so for these past couple chapters I want sure if people actual bleed because we generally don't see blood from blasters especially in Clone Wars but I think there would be blood so there is. Yay blood!

He was gone.

That was all Azura could think about. All she could feel.

"Azura? You still with me?" She heard Sky's voice and stared blankly at him.

_"Yeah...sort of..."_ She glanced around at her surroundings. They were blurry. Her eyes weren't working right after crying for so long. They were almost back to the airbase and she'd finally run out of tears for now. Her head was pounding. 

_"Sort of_ isn't good enough. I need you _all here."_ His tone was authoritative but soft at the same time. He had lost his brother as well as his friend and she needed to remember that. She wasn't the only one who lost Samson.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... _shaken..."_

"I know you are." They both stopped a little behind the regiment and Sky pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am too. It's not like it wasn't possible to lose men but we've been so lucky so far."

" I think our luck's run out, Sky." She tried to push herself away from him but that only made him hold on tighter. She wasn't in a position to resist. He was bigger and stronger than her even when she wasn't emotionally and physically exhausted.

_"Hey..."_ He brushed his gloved thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away tears. She buried her face in his chest armor and hugged him tighter. 

"I know everything is gonna be different now. I know we don't have the same relationship that you and Samson had but I'm here for you and I know you're here for me and that's what matters. We're in this _together."_ He said and she knew there was a smile behind his helmet and she smiled up at him as they continued toward the base.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"We haven't heard _anything_ from Waxer's platoon..." Cody was pacing back and forth, his concern evident to Obi-Wan.

" I'm sure something will come through soon. We've almost taken the capital."

As Obi-Wan said this, stroking his beard, a Clone in 212th colors came into the tent.

"Commander... General...I think you should come out and see this."

The Clone retreated and they glanced at each other then stepped out of the tent along with Wolffe.

Wolffe was the first to gasp at the sight of two Clones being brought in on stretchers. Both dead.

They moved them toward the makeshift med bay and the ARC trooper Emden came to a halt in front of Cody, Obi-Wan, and Wolffe.

"I'm sorry to say, Waxer and Samson were killed in action. Several others were as well but we couldn't bring all the bodies back." Emden hid his emotions behind his visor but Obi-Wan could feel them through the Force. Sadness and anger mixed into one. A deadly combination.

"What about _Azura_ and Sky?" Cody asked, his voice trembling. Obi-Wan raised a brow at his Commander's sudden lack of confidence.

"They went with Captain Rex to the airbase. General Krell blocked our transmissions between regiments and told the 501st to shoot on sight. He told them that the Umbarans would be disguised as Clones. That was the Intel you gave us as well. This was _false._ He _betrayed_ us all." 

Emden stood at attention, but kept an eye and ear out for his medic. Obi-Wan puzzled over the threat Krell would pose to the Republic.

"What does Captain Rex plan to do?" He asked. Emden's comm beeped and he glanced toward the med bay, seeing Atom waiting for him.

"He plans to take Krell into custody. If you'll excuse me General...I need to help my squad. We'd like to do a small ceremony when Azura and Sky return...for Samson." Emden bowed his head and turned on his heels.

Obi-Wan pivoted as well and headed back into the tent. Cody didn't. He marched up to the med bay and grabbed Emden by his bicep.

"What the _fuck_ happened?" His voice was shaking, rage building. He wasn't angry at Emden or any of them. He was pissed at Krell. He was worried for Azura. 

And he was devastated for Samson and Waxer.

"I told you what happened, Cody. Nothing more to it."

"What about _Azura?"_

"She was inconsolable...especially after she did her weird...Force thing that she did. And _Atom..._ he's heartbroken that he couldn't save Samson."

" What Force thing?"

" She...I don't know...somehow...helped him not be in pain in his last few minutes...helped him pass in peace...and then she _was...freaking out...like really badly..._ having a panic attack."

Cody's thoughts were racing. He felt terrible. He hadn't been there for her. He knew she hadn't ever lost someone like that. And there was nothing he could do about it now. They sent Waxer's platoon in with misinformation. _If only they'd known,_ Cody thought, _maybe Waxer and Samson wouldn't be dead._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She was sprinting. Full tilt, lungs on fire, legs aching, but the Besalisk was getting away and she wouldn't have that. Not after what he did to Samson.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Waxer and the other troopers...but Samson, she knew. She knew him better than anyone else. He was her best friend.

And if karma didn't hit Krell, Azura was going to. She wanted to kill him.

She leapt toward him in a clearing, flashes of the light from their sabers in the dark as she parried his attacks. He was quick for a large beast. And a beast he was. He bared down, trying to push her into the dirt. She force pushed him back and he landed on his ass. She jumped again, just feet from him when Sky, Rex, and his men stopped, guns drawn.

**"Surrender,** Krell. It's in your best interest." Rex demanded, pointing the DC-17s set for stun at him.

"I will not surrender to you, **filth,** especially not you..." He pointed to Azura with a saber blade.

" You're the poorest excuse for a Jedi, yet. Tell me, _Commander...was_ your Captain _nice?_ Was he _sweet?_ Did he tell you he _loved_ you at the end?" The words cut through her very soul. They ripped her heart apart and the absolute fury bubbled toward the surface. She gritted her teeth, nearly growling at Krell.

Fives, Jesse, Rex, and Sky all lowered their weapons as they listened to what Krell was saying. And then the next thing he said, surprised a few of them to the core.

"And tell me, Commander...what was _Commander Cody_ like? Was he _gentle?_ Did he tell you that he _loved_ you while he was **fucking you?"** He spat and she threw a saber toward him with an almost feral growl like Sky had never heard before from the Jedi. 

Krell blocked her saber and Azura willed it back into her hand, bringing both sabers down on top of him with her full weight. He stopped her mid air, the edge of one of his sabers cutting in her shoulder and singeing her almost down to the bone. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and Sky came running, firing a stun blast at Krell. The Besalisk leapt away and further toward the other base to the south. 

Azura collapsed, her muscles nearly seizing. She heard commotion through the trees and some cheers from the 501st boys. Sky knelt at her side.

"You're bleeding." He examined the wound. The cut was deep but nothing a bit of bacta wouldn't work on. They'd have to wait until they got back to a base though so Sky pulled a piece of cloth out of one of his belt pouches and tied it to soak up any more blood. He always kept an extra piece of fabric just in case.

"I know." She winced as he tied the cloth.

"I think they got him. We should go back."

"Yeah." She agreed.

Sky helped her up and they strode toward where they'd gotten Krell stunned and a few of the guys were carrying him. Rex stopped by Azura, taking a quick peek under the temporary bandage.

"Get that patched as soon as you get back to base. We can take it from here. You've got to get word to General Kenobi that we've taken Krell into custody since our comms are still jammed."

" We will." The 501st began to head back to the airbase but Rex turned once more.

" Azura?" He removed his helmet. His eyes showed concern.

" Yeah, Rex?" She asked, Sky glancing at him as well.

" Is what he said true?" He took a few steps closer to her.

" What?"

" _About you and Cody?"_ He wasn't sure if he was overstepping bounds but he needed to know if it was true. After all he was the one who told Cody to tell her how he felt.

She gave him a nod.

_"Yeah_ it is, Rex."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Again, Cody was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. The nervousness radiated off of him and it unsettled Obi-Wan.

"Cody, what's wrong?"

"Just worried about them capturing Krell is all."

" It's not just that, Commander."

_Damn it._

He knew Obi-Wan knew something was up. How vague could he be though? 

" It's just...Azura is very close with her squad and I know she'll be devastated with the loss of Samson."

_You fucking liar._

_That was the best lie you've ever told._

"Unfortunately, Cody, that's the nature of war. We lose people. You and Azura work well together too. When she comes back perhaps talk to her and make sure she's okay. " Obi-Wan gave Cody a slight smile. He still wasn't sure if the General knew or not. It seemed like he either did and he was fine with it or he was setting them up so he could find out. Either way, Cody's priority when she arrived back at base would be to console her if needed and attend Samson's ceremony.

Cody stepped out of the strategy tent and headed toward the med bay. He sat by Waxer for a good half hour with his head in his hands, thinking of the little Twi'lek girl Waxer would never get to see again who he'd grown so attached to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" You're still upset." Sky said as they picked their way through the forest, heading back to where the 212th had made base. Azura didn't say anything, only shot him an apprehensive glance.

" You're scared also... I am too. Scared to lose anyone else...scared to lose Cody..." His hand that had been around her shoulders, slowly fell as they entered the borders of the base. A trooper saw them, greeted them, and requested they follow him to where General Kenobi was.

Azura was terrified that she could lose Cody at any moment. She felt so vulnerable without Samson, without his confident demeanor to fall back on. 

Wolffe stopped them just before they entered the tent.

"I'm _so sorry,_ Azura, Sky..." He bowed his helmet and stepped aside to allow them.

Obi-Wan took in their somber appearance, hand over his beard, brow furrowed. Cody straightened and stopped himself from crossing the short space in between him and Azura by placing his hands on the Holo-map that was laid out in front of them. Wolffe stayed standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

Azura only nodded her head, tears welling up again. 

"We've captured the capital and we're just waiting on reinforcements to help keep it. We'll be leaving a regiment of the 104th here with Wolffe and Master Tiin. We'll be headed back up to the Negotiator as soon as they arrive." Obi-Wan's voice was soft and quiet as he explained their next move. 

"That's good because I really don't want to be here anymore." Azura's came out unsteady, shaky, and Sky had to turn his head, holding back his own flurry of emotions seeing his Commander try to force a smile but failing. 

"Go and have your ceremony. I will pay my respects as soon as I hear from the rest of the 104th. Cody, Wolffe, go ahead with them."

They filed out of the tent, Sky and Wolffe going ahead. Cody pulled Azura behind the doors of a LAAT that had landed and emptied. She nearly jumped into his arms, trying not to scream in agony. The Marshall Commander needed no words. Only to embrace her and let her cry softly in his arms. He held her tight even though she struggled against him. She wanted to cry and be sad but she also wanted to beat the shit out of someone. 

"Shh.... _cyar'ika....I've_ got you...I'll never let you go."

_"You can't guarantee that."_ She glanced up at him, her eyes red and swollen. He carefully wiped tears from her cheeks.

" No I _can't...but_ I'll do my _damnedest."_ He placed a light kiss to her forehead and pulled her to his chest again. 

"I _love_ you, Cody." She breathed quietly, needing to affirm that. She had so much more to say but she didn't have the time nor the mental capacity to get it all out right then and there.

"I _love_ you too, Azura." 


	16. Darkest Part Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we will carry our ori'vod through the rest of this war with us, in spirit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please be aware there is a brief mention of suicidal thoughts. Mostly this is Azura trying to figure out what the hell she's feeling because, you know, she's a human being and Cody is like "gurl, I gotchu" as he always is because he's a nice boy. Oh also surprise, my theory for Cody's scar. Eh. Please enjoy! Mando'a at the bottom!

Sky adjusted Samson's belt just slightly so that it would fit around Azura's slimmer waist. 

"The kamas are a little long, but they suit you. I like them better than your Jedi skirt."

_"Thank you?_ I think?" Azura and Sky shared a quiet laugh. 

" It's a Mandalorian tradition to wear a fallen comrade's armor or something to remember them by...we will carry our _ori'vod_ through the rest of this war with us, in spirit." Sky said, glancing around at the rest of Indigo Squad. Each ARC had taken a piece of Samson's armor. His favorite piece, his kamas and blasters, they gave to Azura, which at first she refused to take but then when they told her that he would've wanted this, she immediately gave in. Sky took the visor from his helmet and welded it to his own. Samson said it would help with eye protection. Maybe he was right. Maybe if he'd had a visor in the first place he wouldn't have lost an eye. Too late to find out. Or maybe not because he still had one eye. Sky also took his blaster rifle. Emden took his gauntlets in place of his own, which had gotten pretty banged up from Umbara anyway. Zazou took his thigh and shin armor and Atom took his shoulder armor along with his purple pauldrons. 

They all headed toward the transport, sporting their new but old armor. Obi-Wan was caught off guard and examined the kamas on Azura. He was about to ask her something when he heard Wolffe's voice from outside the LAAT.

"Azura..." She turned to see the grey and white of his armor and his helmet removed and propped under his arm.

"Wolffe..." 

"I'm _sorry...again_ ...I...I hope at the end there...maybe Samson hated me a little less..." He looked down, Azura knowing out of guilt and remorse for how he treated Samson probably his whole life.

"I think he did." She said, not just to make him feel better but because she had felt a lessening of tension between the two of them just before he'd marched to his death. He nodded and was about to let the transport leave but Azura stopped him.

"I think the two of you would've gotten along just fine."

" I think so too...I just regret never giving him a second chance."

"I think he would forgive you. _Now forgive yourself."_ She said and climbed onto the transport, giving him a small smile and he took a deep breath and smiled back as they left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She didn't want to speak to anyone really. As soon as the LAAT docked on the Negotiator, she booked it to her own cabin. She turned off her comms, stripped of her armor, and crawled under the blankets. She curled herself up as small as she could and tried to sleep but when sleep came, so did the nightmares.

_Samson, laying there, bleeding out of his wounds, gasping for air._

_Samson, calling for her, begging for help._

_Don't let me die. Azura, I don't want to die. I'm afraid of dying. Why would you let me go? Please don't let me go._

_Cody, laying there where Samson did, dying._

_Cody, don't go. Please don't die. I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you._

_The thought of pressing the DC-17 to her temple and squeezing the trigger, as if it would make it any better._

The more she tried to push the thoughts away, the less sleep she would get. Every once in a while there was a knock at her door and it would pull her out of her mind but she was trying so hard to shut her own thoughts down, she didn't even realize when the door had been opened without her approval. She heard something being placed on the table and then a few seconds and the door shut again. She didn't bother to look. She didn't know how long she'd had the blankets tucked up to her chin but it seemed like time was passing so slowly. 

At some point she pulled the blankets up almost all the way over her head, trying to shut everything out. The only light in the room came from her datapad which beeped every once in a while, otherwise it was completely dark. She appreciated that at the moment. Her head was buzzing, knowing she was missing meetings with Kenobi, but he was obviously sympathetic to her grief. When they landed on Coruscant, she would pick herself up and go on, no matter how hard it was without Samson. She would do that for him. And for Cody. _Especially_ for Cody.

But right now she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She heard the door open and shut again.

The clatter of armor being removed and set down on the floor.

The _thud_ of a helmet on the small table beside the bed.

Orange and white in her field of vision but blurred by the tears that wouldn't fucking stop.

Hands, pulling the blankets away from her. 

The warmth of his body against hers. His hand caressing her cheek, once again wiping liquid from her eyes. His lips met her neck and his voice was soothing.

"I've got you, _cyar'ika._ I'll never let you go."

She melted into his arms, into the protective hold he had on her. He was propped up on an elbow and he trailed swirls over her skin, distracting her from her unrelenting thoughts. 

**_"Cody..."_** Her voice sounded strange as it left her lips and it must have to him as well, his expression afflicted.

"We're almost back to Coruscant. You've been asleep for a couple days."

" I wasn't _asleep...not really._ Trying to meditate but being kind of unsuccessful. I've had nightmares mostly."

" I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said, curling toward her. There was silence for a while before she spoke again. She wouldn't blame him. She'd never blame him. It wasn't his fault. It was Krell. And Krell got what he deserved. That still didn't make her feel any better.

"Even if you had been, it couldn't have been prevented. It could've been you on the ground dying." The thought made her bury her head in the pillow, fighting off sobs again.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?"

"Yes. And Samson."

" It'll take more than a couple blaster bolts to put me into the ground. The galaxy has bigger plans for you and I. I'm sure of it."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I could lose you at any moment. It's just the uncertainty of it all that's weighing so heavily on me. _When_ will my heart hurt next? _Who_ will I lose next? I know we're not supposed to have attachments but...nothing could've stopped me from falling in love with you. _Nothing_ can stop me from being in love with you. Even if I were to lose you, I know I couldn't love anyone else."

"Azura...I told you...I'm not going _anywhere._ Of that, I am _certain._ Before...I didn't have much of anything to live for...now I have _you._ I don't feel like I'm expendable anymore because of _you."_

Her thoughts quieted significantly. For the first time in days. She concentrated, focused solely on him. Felt him through the Force. Felt his _devotion,_ his _love,_ his _affection_ for her. Neither of them had anything like that before and they were clinging to it so hard. 

_"Hey..._ can I tell you something?" Cody said softly, and Azura turned her head, taking a deep breath, finally feeling a sense of relaxation with him next to her.

"Yeah, sure." She rolled to face him fully, folding her arms into his chest and scooting as close to him as she could. She pressed her lips to his collarbone, over a deep divot in the skin, straight and narrow that had stitches recently enough for there to still be indents from them. He rested his head on the pillow just above hers, his chin just brushing her forehead.

"So...my first official deployment in battle...the _Siege of Hisseen._ I'd just met Obi-Wan. He picked me. Like Anakin had picked Rex. We'd been through extensive training, and I had specialized in the hand-to-hand. I got into a scrap with Ventress and at the time I didn't realize how competent she was." He paused for a moment and took a breath, then continued.

"I'd knocked her sabers out of her hands and she came back at me with a vengeance. She threw me on my ass and called her sabers back into her hands. She slashed at my helmet and if I hadn't had that on I probably would've been dead. Obi-Wan jumped out of the brush at just the right moment and fended her off and then he came back to check on me once they forced the Seppies back." Azura glanced up at him as he spoke, his voice turning from soft to tense. 

"Pieces of plastoid embedded in your skin isn't pleasant. And at the time I was just pissed that I needed a new helmet, _already._ Got stitched up, it got infected, and I had to do a non-combat rotation because my face was so fucking swollen that it hurt to put my helmet on. And now I have this scar. I just count myself lucky that I only walked away with the scar and she missed my eye. That my helmet protected me as well as it did." Cody sighed heavily and placed his hand over her shoulder. She brought hers up to trace the jagged scar, now understanding what exactly had made it that way. There wasn't precision to it. It crisscrossed and went three different ways, over his brow and almost across his cheek. She now understood why every once in a while it looked like he was squinting ever so slightly. He was _extremely_ fortunate he didn't lose his eye.

"Does it hurt?" She asked and his hand traveled up to rest over hers on his cheek. He closed his eyes, his nostrils flared and the corners of his lips pulled down, his jaw tightening.

_"Right now,_ no. But _sometimes,_ yes. Sometimes it feels like it's on fire and the whole side of my face hurts like hell." 

" Do a lot of the guys know what happened to you?"

" Some. It's not as tragic or terrifying as a lot of people want to believe. It's not a huge deal to me. I just live with it. It doesn't inhibit me in my job _like you do."_ He said and he kissed her lips gently, earning a chuckle from her.

"I _distract,_ but not when it really counts."

_"Just enough_ to keep me sane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori'vod - big brother
> 
> Cyar'ika - I think this is in literally every chapter now yall know what it means 👌😍


	17. I'm About To Show You, Baby, Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is very horny. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double sexy time. I'm pulling away from the actual canon series a little and this is starting to become more AU than I thought but that's okay. I'm kind of just letting it go where it wants. Azura and Cody try a new thing and also I feel a little bad for Rex but don't worry he'll get his lady soon. I'm also n rushing a little because we're finally at chapter 17 which had been moved back every time I've written a new chapter but I'm not moving it again. So the next chapter is finally where it's supposed to be. This one and the next one do a little timeskip but I think I may start adding exactly where the chapter is at the beginning just to give everyone (and me) their bearings. Anyway, please enjoy this very smutty chapter 🤤🥴😁

"Rex can I speak with you? It'll only take a few moments." Anakin asked, then retreating toward the hut where the Jedi Generals were camping for the night. They were still sweeping the planet for signs of the native inhabitants and the 501st and 212th had taken up residence in some of the houses that were there.

"Yes, sir." Rex motioned to Cody who nodded. They were going to go over a plan for tomorrow but Rex decided against that.

"Cody, go ahead and rest. I'll brief you in the morning." He said, the Commander going toward the hut that he and Rex were going to share. 

Cody caught sight of Captain Sky but didn't see Azura anywhere. He assumed she was checking on the couple of men who'd gotten wounded in the quick exchange between the droids and them in the afternoon. He opted to stop Sky and make a request.

"Captain Sky...if you see Commander Azura could you please let her know I'd like to speak with her and I'll be in mine and Rex's hut." 

"Certainly, Commander. I'll send her right over when she comes back from checking on Cannedy." The Captain saluted his superior.

"Thank you Sky." He tilted his visor down and strode back to his hut. 

He hoped she wouldn't take too long. He needed to see her. The way she'd used those DC-17s today had him hot and bothered. He removed his helmet and limb armor and began to take off his torso piece when he heard a rustle at the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sky had found her in no time at all.

"Hey...Cody wants you." He said, motioning toward a small hut next to a much larger one. The one that Rex and Cody were going to share for the night. 

She didn't realize how literal Sky's statement had been. 

A good chunk of the 212th was hanging out by a fire they'd made a way away from the huts. 

"You might have to sneak in." He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. She, nodded and turned, at a quick pace toward where she knew Cody was waiting. Sky chuckled to himself and settled next to his Squad outside of another hut not too far away.

Azura glanced around, catching the eyes of a few of the boys from the 212th. They simply waved or saluted and went back to eating. She stepped through the small doorway.

She pushed the curtains aside, finding Cody mostly stripped of armor aside from his belt and gloves. He slowly removed the gloves as she stepped closer to him. He took her lips in a hungry kiss, pushing her up against a wall of the small house. 

Outside the men were quiet but there was enough noise to cover any sounds they might hear coming from inside the hut with the crackling fire and munching. 

Cody pressed his body hard against Azura's, his lips capturing hers and earning a gasp from her at the sudden pressure. He cradled her cheek as he kissed her and placed his other hand around her, fingers splayed across her lower back. He pulled her as close as he could until it became uncomfortable with both of their belts in the way. He leaned back, still keeping their lips locked, to remove his belt and hers, her kamas and holsters thudding on the floor. Her hands rested at the base of his neck, He slid the bottoms of his blacks down slightly and her leggings as well. Cody broke the kiss briefly.

**_"Ready?"_** He asked, his breathing heavy.

_"More than....Cody please..."_

"You don't have to beg, _cyare."_ He used his knee to spread her legs just slightly more and his hands traveled to her hips to steady them. She glanced up, her nose brushing his as he thrust his hips forward. Her head fell back against the wall and she moaned his name so loud they were both sure someone heard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rex had finished speaking with Anakin and was headed back towards the hut, when Sky caught him.

"Captain Rex, we'd like your opinion on something." Sky said, knowing his Commanders needed a little bit more time and not have Rex barging in on them having sex. _They're definitely boning,_ Sky thought, glancing at the hut nervously and then at Rex. 

" I need some rest, can it wait? " He began to step toward the gathering of 212th men. Sky put a hand on Rex's bicep to stop him.

" It'll only take a minute, sir." Sky begged and Rex took a quick glance at the hut then followed the Captain cautiously. Rex felt like something was going on that they didn't want him to know about and he had a vague idea of what it might be but he wasn't going to call anyone out especially with the Generals still mulling around. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Someone...definitely...heard... that."_ Cody strained between thrusts. 

"Can't help it....Cody, keep going!" Azura begged, and Cody shifted, his hands gripping her thighs and pressing her back flat against the wall. 

**_"Fuck it."_** His movements became quicker, more shallow as he was reaching his end and hoping she was too. Her nails were digging into the back of his neck and he dropped his head to her shoulder, teeth connecting gently as he sped to the finish. 

_"Azura...say_ _my name..._ let them know who's got you like this."

A groan escaped his lips and his orgasm flowed over him, hers not far behind. He didn't need to continue much longer before she moaned his name in utmost pleasure. The lust they had for each other made it quick and sloppy but for right now it would have to do. 

"Cody!" She gasped, her entire being shaking with her release and then it was over as quick as it had begun. They were both wet with sweat and breathing labored. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, pushing it just behind her ear. She reached up to trail her fingers over his scar and pull him back down for a kiss. 

Azura felt weak, almost dizzy from their escapades and Cody was exhausted from holding her up. She didn't weigh much to him but holding her and fucking her took all of his energy. He let her down gently, his hands sliding to her waist. He pulled his pants up and helped her with her leggings.

"Here, sit..." He motioned to the small cot that was in the room. It wasn't big enough for the two of them but he would make it work. She sat on the edge of it and he kneeled down and put his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply. Her smile was warm as her fingers wound around the back of his neck again and just brushed through his freshly shaven hair. He touched his forehead to hers and then drew away.

"Azura...I wanted to show you something." He said, grabbing his datapad from the table where his helmet was sitting. He sat, drawing a shaky breath. He filed through some reports and she scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. He pulled up a picture of a gruff looking man who had tradition Mandalorian armor on. She read the name at the top of the file aloud.

"Cirrus Shain, Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Hired by Senator Riyo Chuchi as a Bodyguard. Why did she hire a bounty hunter as a body guard?"

"Kenobi brought it to my attention and I'm not sure but my question _was...is that your father?"_ Cody furrowed his brow and she took the datapad from him carefully, examining the picture. She knew it was him but the picture looked so different. He looked like he'd aged twenty years rather than ten. He had silvery hair and a beard now. When she'd seen him last, when he and her mother brought her to the Temple, he'd been clean shaven, with brown hair. But the name was correct. How many Cirrus Shains were there in the galaxy who looked vaguely like the father she knew as hers.

"It is, though he doesn't look the same. He's obviously older. So he's on Coruscant?" She asked, handing him the datapad back. There was a noise at the door, the soft clatter of armor. Cody stood, still trying to compose himself slightly. He motioned to the door and threw Azura her belt, which she clipped on deftly before the Captain of the 501st appeared through the curtain.

"Am I interrupting?" Rex asked and Cody shook his head.

"No not at all. We were just finishing up." Azura rose and began to walk to the door.

" _Don't mind me._ Stay if you need to, Azura. I need sleep. You can still do whatever you need to do. I'll end up knocking out pretty quickly." Rex waved a hand at her and she shrugged at Cody who only tilted his head back toward the cot. His eyes followed her as she sat back down. They both waited while Rex stripped down to his blacks and then Cody sank down next to _his_ Jedi once more. He doused the light of a small lantern, the only light then coming from his datapad.

Rex crawled under the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, shivering a little, wishing for a _certain_ Padawan to be with him. He glanced curiously at the two Commanders sitting side by side. He hadn't really looked at them before as a couple, just two individuals who worked well together. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, listening to them whisper back and forth.

"When we get back to Coruscant..." Azura began, unsteadiness in her tone, and Cody placed a hand over hers. She raised her eyebrows at him.

" I'll go with you to see your father if you would like." He said and she wasn't going to argue. She would readily admit she was nervous to see her father. He was an excellent Bounty Hunter and while she was a Jedi Knight and a Republic Commander, she was still fearful of how he would react to seeing her. She remembered her father as a man who loves tradition, knowing it killed him to see his only daughter go become a Jedi. That certainly wasn't the Mandalorian way. She would be devastated if he wasn't happy to see her, especially after ten years. She eyed Rex, hoping he was actually asleep.

"I'm going to go." She stood but Cody stopped her with a hand on her belt. He pulled her toward the cot.

_"No, **stay."**_ He trapped her with his thighs and her hands ran up his chest to his shoulders.

"I can't." She glanced down, pursing her lips.

" Why?" Cody smirked and unbuckled her belt carefully, placing the kamas down next to his feet this time instead of letting them drop.

" Because, _Rex."_ She tipped her head toward the Captain and Cody's hands cupped her ass. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her leggings and paused.

" Don't you _fucking_ dare." Azura whispered, as he relieved her of her leggings. He raised his hips slightly off the sheets so that he could remove his bottoms as well. They spoke in hushed tones.

"Stop worrying about Rex. Worry about what _I'm_ gonna _do_ to _you."_ His hands hook in the back of her knees, one by one he lifts and places them on the cot on the outsides of his thighs so that she's hovering just over his cock.

" Then, by all means, continue." He hikes her shirt up over her head and her bra comes with it, which are discarded to the side. She helped him with his shirt, then taking his lips in a passionate kiss. It was a different angle for her as she was now above him. Cody had never suggested her on top.

"I want you to ride me." He growled, her cheeks going bright pink, a small squeak escaped her lips. Azura steadied herself, his fingers wrapping around her hips, He guided her down onto his cock. She let her head fall back, the angle, the length of him filling her, making her see stars right off the bat. Never had she ever felt anything like it before. Cody, being the master of holding his composure, took in the beautiful sight of his Commander, breathless, blushing, above him. He gave her a few minutes to adjust.

"I think I found your new favorite position." He said softly, rubbing circles over her hip bones with his thumbs. His lips ghosted over her collarbone, down to her breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, going back and forth a few times. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. 

_"Cody!"_ She yelped his name and he covered her mouth swiftly, trying not to laugh. He shushed her, deciding to take over. He lifted her up, letting her slide back down along his length. He did this several more times, forgetting himself while he watched her. His gorgeous girl bobbing up and down on his lap. Her head thrown back, lips parted, panting, wanting so badly to say his name, to scream it so that even the heavens could hear.

Cody didn't really give two shits whether Rex heard or not. They were far beyond caring if anyone knew what they were doing.

A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to form on both of their bodies. Once in a good rhythm, he let Azura continue on her own. He began to explore her body, fingertips grazing over her back muscles, over the bruised skin covering her torso, over the saber scar on her left shoulder. He laid soft kisses across her chest, along the veins in her neck where he could feel her heart beating hard and fast for him. That was for him. 

**_"Slower."_** He demanded, a near snarl, as her nails dug into him once more, this time the firm muscle across his broad shoulders.

The tilt of her hips, moving back and forth, the drag of his cock within her, had them both so high they didn't want to come down. They didn't want to let go. But at one point or another, someone had to. 

His palms pressed into the soft skin of her lower back, supporting her canted pelvis against his. This time he didn't bite down, but skimmed over where he'd left a mark not too much earlier. 

A liquid fire shot through her core, continuing to build as she knew they were both reaching their end. She dared to tilt her head back, catching his brown eyes with her blue ones, gazing right into his soul. Once locked on, she couldn't resist the entrapment of his half lidded, lust filled stare. His eyes followed her, examined every feature of her face. The curve of her cute nose, the way she bit her lip as she came closer to her climax, the way her brow furrowed, how her cheeks became a stunning shade of dusty rose as her orgasm finally flowed over her, washing her in a waterfall of pleasure that had him cascading toward his release soon after. 

Hers was a thing of beauty and though his name wasn't more than a strangled whisper upon her lips, the pure and honest truth was that he knew his finish paled in comparison to the ones he gave her. His was quick, sloppy, throbbing. He felt dizzy and disoriented after, and a wave of exhaustion washed over him again. He spilled into her, the warm slickness of his seed coating her inside and out between her thighs. That was the most satisfying part for him. He hoped one day it would take and she would be carrying his child, but for now he knew it wasn't in the cards. 

Azura's head had dropped to his shoulder and his arms hugged her tight, Cody reveling in the rapid rise and fall of her chest and his, knowing he was the one who made her like this night after night. 

He glanced over at Rex's sleeping frame. Out like a light. _Still._ And they weren't as quiet as they could've been.

Cody pulled Azura onto the cot and threw the blankets over both of their sweat covered bodies. He didn't give a shit about the mess between their legs, he only wanted her pretty little body flush against his. 

They fell asleep like they had before many times, Cody's cock still buried inside of her, his protective grasp tight around her waist.


	18. Feel Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from somewhere in the middle of a fic I started because I write eveyone out of order all the time and I'm tired of being nervous to post fics. Written at 2AM and not using Star Wars swears because I think Cody's favorite word is fuck.
> 
> EDiT: This is the actual chapter 17 now. There's a bit of a skip in time because last chapter they were on Kiros and now they're back on Coruscant. This is just before Obi-Wan does the thing where he's like Bye guys I'm dead but not really.

She's awake, he knows that much. He knows she gets out of bed at this time every morning. He knows what her silhouette looks like in the rising sunlight. His eyes follow her nearly naked figure as she dons similar black under layers to his. Her feminine shape slowly disappears as she dresses in armor. He lays flat on his back and closes his eyes one more time before getting up, thinking of her in the darkest hours of the night when they're making love, before they collapse from exhaustion and fall asleep. He hears the quiet clatter of plastoid as she fastens it on. He wishes she wouldn't. He wishes she would've stayed just a few more moments longer by his side, curled up in his arms under the bed sheets. Over her thighs she pulls the black leather and purple striped kamas of her fallen comrade, which are slightly too long but she makes them work. They do their job. He's surprised she has room for Samson's DC-17s and both of her sabers on that belt. He's been holding off giving her a helmet, which he'd painted in purple and orange to match both his battalion and her old one. He would wait a bit longer because even though he'd like to protect her, it relieves him to see the calm expression on her face in every battle. And sometimes he feels like she doesn't really need protecting. 

He knows where she's going this early. She'll go to the Temple and meditate. She won't meditate with him in the room because she can't focus and let go. His quiet but commanding demeanor disrupts her thoughts. His physical presence was so much worse in the best way. Sometimes they're like teenagers and can't keep their hands off of each other. Passion...a path to the dark side...but how could it be when her thoughts and feelings swam with happiness any time she was around him. Attachment was...forbidden. It was fine if no one knew, right? They'd become accustomed to showing everyone the professional side of their relationship but in the fleeting minutes before, between, and after fire fights they would steal a kiss or a longing glance, intertwining their fingers and holding on tight. He held on for dear life sometimes, afraid she might slip away at any moment, a casualty of war. A ghost in that weird thing they called "the Force."

Before she leaves him for the morning, knowing she'll see him at a briefing later that day, she sits on the edge of the mattress and his hands slide around just under the kamas, his thumbs pressing into the points of her hips gently. Her finger grazes the deep scar around his eye, gingerly as if she might hurt him, slowly as though she might forget how it frames his face. The longer she draws it out, the longer his hands stay where only they are allowed. The goodbye was always the same. The same lingering touch of his lips to hers, the same tightening of his grip, hoping she won't go. But she does. And he knows it's good for him to have to let go. But he hates that he has to at all.

As quickly as she leaves, he's up, getting himself ready for the day ahead. Armor on, comms on, blaster clipped to his belt, helmet at his side but ready to put on at a moment's notice. She's quiet as she exits his room, glancing around to make sure no one sees her. They may hear her...the plastoid bits of her forearms and hands clanking together rhythmically as she walks. As she gets further down the hallway and near the end of the barracks, she sees Captain Rex just down the corridor. She doesn't sprint to leave. She doesn't make a mad dash for secrecy. She just continues, hoping he won't notice. Why would he even be up this early?

Rex is the only one who knows about his friend and the Jedi Commander. But Cody doesn't know that he knows. Rex had even told his friend after Point Rain...after coming out of those bugs' catacombs beneath that temple...after he carried her out to safety, tell her how you feel, he said. Tell her because you don't want to regret not telling her. So that's what he did. Telling her was the best thing he'd ever done. Rex was surprised though. His friend was the most by the book Commander of them all. This certainly broke all the rules on both ends. The Captain of the 501st was interested and played the long game though. He wondered how long it would be before his friend spilled his guts. How long before he gave up and said "by the way I'm sleeping with Commander Azura." So Rex would wait. 

Rex had his helmet on and his eyes followed her down the hall, the swish of her kamas giving her away. They added a swagger to her hips that had all the guys from the 501st and the 212th going crazy. Especially Jesse. It might break Jesse's heart to find out that the Commander of the 212th had already gotten to her.

Rex had waited long enough by this morning though. Cody's room was right next to his. He'd remembered the Commander's comm beeping and the man leaving 79's pretty early. Everyone else would trickle out slowly over the course of the night, but 8PM? At least have some fun, Rex thought. Little had Rex known (and found out when he passed Cody's room) the Commander was having loads of fun while no one was around the barracks to hear. How could Rex let that go? He couldn't.

Cody is up. He's barely awake though. His head reels when he's around her. She's distracting. Keeping his composure around General Kenobi is torture. He manages somehow, every day. He steps out of his room, helmet on.

"You're up early, Cody."

Rex.

"I've got an early briefing. Wanted to take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" Rex asks, a hand meeting the back of his friend's shoulder.

"Not at all, brother."

They tread in silence most of the way out to the courtyard, first noises being traffic as the doors open to fresh air. Coruscant was always busy but it was less so in the early mornings. 

"You retired early last night, Code...something up?" Rex asked, as if Cody would give up the game that easy. He knew his friend better than that. Rex was determined to catch Cody in a lie, which wasn't hard. Whether honesty in the Clones was bred or learned he'd never know but they were all shitty liars.

"Just tired is all."

"Oh really? Because you didn't sound tired when I came back." Cody stopped and the glare came through the helmet like shards of transparasteel. Rex put his hands on his hips and Cody could almost see the shit-eating grin on his face through his helmet.

"The hell are you talking about?" Cody tried. He really tried to play it off. Rex wasn't going to buy it though. He could tell.

"Do I really need to say it out loud?" Cody tilted his head at Rex's response.

"I'd like to hear exactly what you think you heard." Cody folded his arms across his chest. He is so pissed, Rex thought.

"I heard you and a certain Commander having what seemed to be 'aggressive negotiations' last night." Rex said, almost chuckling to himself. 

"You can't prove that." The Commander replied, rather angrily. 

"Cody. You suck at lying. I love you but you suck. I saw Azura come out of your room this morning." Rex waited as the words left his mouth. He knew Cody would be even more mad but at the same time he might feel some sense of relief with someone knowing the truth.

"Fuck...you." Cody pressed himself up against a wall, defeated. Rex had expected that and retaliated playfully.

"No fuck you. Why didn't you just tell me?" He waited, leaning back against the wall nearest him. His armor clanked softly as it hit the metal building.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just want to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me?" Rex questioned. He truly wasn't mad but his respect for his friend had taken a little but if a hit. Cody's head dropped dejectedly.

"We agreed not to tell anyone."

"I was the one who told you to tell her how you felt though! You could've at least clued me in sooner." Rex batted back. Okay...he was a little upset that the Commander didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Rex...I am. I was terrified. You know how bad the guys like to...gossip. And General Kenobi especially can't find out." Cody shook his head, his voice sounding fearful at the thought of the General knowing.

"I'm not just one of the guys though. I'm your best friend, bud. And I'm not here to tattle on you." Rex's hands rested on his friend's shoulder plates. He touched the forehead of his helmet to Cody's. 

"Yes...you are. So please...keep this a secret. Please?" Cody begged, his hands wrapping around Rex's forearms.

"Keep what a secret?" Rex said teasingly, "By the way...I've known since Umbara." They parted and Rex folded his arms again and straightened up proudly, happy to end their game of secrets.

"Are you kidding me?" Cody's helmet came off. He couldn't believe Rex. Cody had a huge grin on his face though.

"You like to watch her walk. All the guys do...but you have a special affinity for staring, my friend." He leaned against the building once more, enjoying teasing his friend.

"She's...distracting." Cody reasoned.

"She's good for you. Makes you break rules. You're too regimented sometimes."

"I like to watch her walk? I do like to watch her walk. I hate to let her go though. Am I that obvious?" He put his helmet back on, puzzled, trying to think of times when he may have actually been that obvious.

"Those kamas do something to you. I hope you don't look at me like that." Rex wiggled his hips slightly. They both laughed heartily. 

"Your hips aren't as pretty as hers, sorry."

"Oh you hurt my feelings." Rex said, sarcasm dripping.

"Is that why you always tease her about them?"

"They're just a little too long on her. They suit her though. And they make you melt which is hilarious." They continue their walk, Cody resting an arm across Rex's shoulders.


	19. In Capital Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura aquires a Padawan. Achievement unlocked! Wolffe is an unhappy bastard because he's lonely. Cody is protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff. I needed cuteness. You can have it too. I loved writing this chapter also.

Isra was smaller than most padawans. At least she thought she was considering she had to look up at everyone she met. She was turning eighteen in a month and she couldn't wait. Unfortunately her Master had passed away. He and his Clone Captain had perished on Ryloth. And Isra had hidden like a coward. When the Council brought her back to Coruscant, they said they would find her another Master to study under but they hadn't yet. 

Until today.

She was called into the Council chambers very early in the morning, before most of her friends were awake. As she strode in she observed a single Jedi standing in the center of the chambers.

She gave Isra a warm smile and her blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. She had a long ponytail that cascaded in waves down her back, auburn in color with the occasional golden piece here and there. She wore black clothing, save for her white utility belt. She sported gauntlets painted purple and white as well as shin armor painted similarly. Attached to her belt were the mark of a Clone Commander, purple piped black kamas, and in holsters, like an ARC trooper, DC-17s in a pair.

"Isra Luna, this is Azura Shain. She is going to be your new Master." 

Isra stood beside Azura, both at attention but slightly relaxed facing Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"In addition, Obi-Wan has been given an assignment and for this he's faked his death. Information of this goes nowhere except his Commander and that's it. While he is away, we have a mission for the 212th and the 104th will be assisting you. You'll meet up with Commander Wolffe and Commander Cody and head out on the _Negotiator."_

Azura nodded, bowed, and the Council dismissed them. It took Isra a few seconds but she fell into stride right next to her new Master. Isra's robes were almost white compared to her new Masters' . Azura had asked for robes that were a deep, dark blue in color. While she didn't wear them often, when she did, they were clean without wrinkles. Just like her ARC troopers, she held herself to a high standard for cleanliness in public. In private _...with Cody_ . _.._ not so much.

Isra didn't wear armor like Azura. She had a lighter weight, leather skirt much like the one Azura had discarded on Umbara, as well as leather gauntlets with which her comm pad was clipped to. She also wore boots that came up to her knees, which were a creamy tan with brown wrapping around the calves. Underneath all of that she wore a layer much like Azura's but it was white instead of black.

Isra also looked nothing like the majority of Jedi padawans. She was a Pantoran. Very rarely did you see Pantorans in the Temple. Her skin was an almost lavender blue color and she had tattoos, thin golden lines on her cheek, just below her right eye. Her hair was a very light pastel pink and it was long and flowed over her shoulders. She didn't bother putting it up. Sometimes she braided it very loosely. 

They continued in silence toward the exit and Isra felt like Azura was walking faster than she had before as they left the Temple. A speeder was waiting outside for them, with Sky at the helm. Isra's gaze changed from worry to wonder. The only thing close to an ARC trooper she'd seen was Captain Keeli. He'd worn a pauldron and kamas but they were plain. Not like Sky. He had double pauldrons, and his kamas were purple and white striped. And his helmet was quite unique. 

"What the _fuck_ took you so long?" Sky said, a smirk forming on his lips under his helmet. Azura shot him a stern glance.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Also_ who is that?" Sky asks, pointing to Isra. She felt herself shrink. Azura put a comforting hand on her padawan's shoulder.

"Did you _not_ notice her standing here?" She ushered her into the back seat of the speeder.

"I did. I was just waiting for you to _introduce_ her." Sky turned around, keeping a hand on the steering controls. "I'm CT-7777...but _you_ can call me Sky."

Azura knew he wiggled his eyebrows underneath his bucket with the flirty tone he took. 

_"She's_ my padawan." Azura said gruffly, sitting in the front passenger side.

" You don't sound happy about that. I thought you said you didn't want a Padawan." Sky turned back to the controls and started the speeder, zooming off toward the barracks.

"Doesn't matter what I want. It's what the council wants." 

" _Wow_ you're so _mean._ It sounds like you don't want _your_ Padawan." Sky's voice was dripping with sarcasm and she smacked him across the pauldron. Isra thought the exchange was funny but didn't dare laugh. She already liked the two of them.

" _Shut up._ I just don't think I'm ready for a Padawan..." 

"You're ready for a Padawan. All you have to do is teach her shit and make sure she doesn't die, right? _Easy."_

"How much sleep did you get? You're sassy today."

" Normal amount. Extra sass courtesy of you taking forever and making me wait out here. People were staring at me. I got self conscious." Again, Sky hit with the sarcasm but Azura couldn't help laugh this time. 

As they arrived at the barracks, Azura's heart fluttered a little, seeing Cody standing at attention, waiting for them. She wondered if Cody's did the same.

Wolffe was also there. They hadn't seen him since Umbara, which wasn't terribly long ago but every day felt different now without Samson. Sky parked the speeder and stepped out, offering a hand, helping Isra out first and then Azura. 

Isra examined the two Clone Commanders. The one with the visor and orange accents was lean but muscular looking. The other in grey with what looked like wolf's teeth painted on his helmet...he scared the crap out of Isra. She knew all the Clones were basically the same but he seemed wider and bulkier than the orange Commander.

_"Isra,_ this is Commander Cody." Azura pointed to the orange one with the visor and then she pointed to the grey Clone. "And this is Commander Wolffe." 

"So this is what the Council wanted? _They gave you_ a kid?" Wolffe said, looking Isra up and down.

" Yes. A padawan. I am responsible for her. _Be nice."_

"Responsible for any _fuck ups."_ Wolffe sneered, shaking his head as he walked away. Cody shook his head also, as he took up stride next to Azura. He'd kick Wolffe's ass later for speaking to Azura like that. Sky walked next to Cody on his other side and Isra next to Azura. 

_"Dude_ needs to _get fucked._ Literally. He's such a _dick."_ Sky said.

" He's lucky I don't punch him." Azura put her arm around Isra's shoulders. " Don't worry about him. We don't work with him much." 

" It's fine. He just seems like he needs a friend." Isra shrugged. Initially the look of Wolffe had scared her but after meeting him, she knew he was just lonely. War did that.

" Nah, _babe,_ he needs a **_GIRL_** friend. The ladies don't usually like him because of that _attitude."_ Sky chuckled to himself and Cody shot him a glance. What kind of glance, Azura could only guess, probably somewhere between annoyed and amused. Cody's hand went to Azura's lower back as they stepped through the door to the main part of the barracks. Isra noted that to bring up later when she could talk to Azura alone. 

Wolffe was waiting in the command center, ready to go over their plan. They were heading to Mygeeto to resupply Republic forces. He had taken his helmet off which scared Isra even more. But she also felt bad for him. The deep scar over his right eye... she couldn't imagine what had happened to get a scar like that, as well as having his eye removed. 

Isra noticed again, how close Azura and Commander Cody stood. Sky and Wolffe didn't seem to notice or maybe they didn't care? Either way she would definitely ask Azura about it. 

Wolffe's arms were folded across his chest. Cody placed his datapad on the table and went over a long list of supplies they were escorting. Mostly munitions, but also rations. The 21st Nova Corps had been fighting there for some time and it was becoming difficult for them to get supplies through blockades that the Separatists kept forming above the planet.

"So...Azura and Indigo Squad along with air support from Oddball and his boys will be heading down to the surface to bring supplies. Will your Padawan be going as well?" Wolffe raised a brow at Azura.

" Zazou does need someone to replace Samson in the ARC-170. Can you fly or shoot?" Cody asked before Azura could say anything.

" I can do _both."_ Isra said, earning a nod from Cody. 

" Let's get going then." Azura motioned for them to follow her to the shipyard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once settled on the Negotiator, Isra had decided to take a walk around before meeting back up with Azura. As she walked through the corridors of the ship, it looked like every other, but also different. She'd been at home on General Gun-Di's ship. This felt foreign. Perhaps because she didn't know anyone well enough. And every Clone was either in grey and white or orange and white armor, save for Indigo Squad. She liked their quirkiness. She liked their purple armor. But still it felt weird. 

She strode into the main hangar, easily finding Indigo Squad refueling and checking their fighters. Sky noticed her immediately.

_"Isra!_ Come meet the boys. This is Atom, Zazou, and this _fool_ is Emden." He exclaimed, pushing her toward the starfighters, pointing to each of the men. They were all ARC troopers. Atom had his helmet off and he had the medic symbol on his shoulder plate under his purple pauldron. His hair was messy and curly, beard freshly shaven with dark brown eyes. Zazou had a mohawk which fell to one side and his face had been freshly shaven as well. He had something tattooed on his neck but it wasn't aurebesh so Isra couldn't read it. Emden had short but curly hair also, a full beard and scars along his right cheek and down his neck. Sky didn't have his helmet off.

"Why don't you take your helmet off?" Isra asked, resting her back against one of the fighters.

" He's missing an eye and he's a freak and wouldn't let me put a cybernetic one in." Atom said, throwing a welding tool to Sky, who chuckled.

"Yeah so he's got a _hole_ in his face. I told him he should stick something in there if he doesn't want a fake eyeball." Emden said, standing and walking over to shake Isra's hand. Zazou did the same and offered a small smile. 

"Oh here comes _Rainmaker_ and his _Queen."_ Zazou said, motioning to one of the doors into the hangar. The guys all laughed out loud and Isra glanced around, obviously not knowing who they were talking about 

**_"Um...who?"_** She asked and Sky put his arm around her shoulders again and turned her head with his other hand and pointed. 

It was her Master and the Commander.

_"Why_ do you call them that?" She smirked.

" Because Cody makes Azura _wet."_ Emden says and wiggles his eyebrows.

" What the..." Isra is a little slow on the uptake. "Wet?"

"Yeah they're _fucking._ He gets her panties wet. He makes it rain. He treats her like a _queen."_ Zazou snickers and Atom throws something, she's not sure what, at him. Isra's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"But that's not _allowed."_

"Who cares? They work so well together I don't think it matters. _Watch_ how they are with each other. You'd never know unless you really pay attention. Ask Azura about it when you get a chance." Atom encourages Isra.

She watched as they strode toward her and Indigo Squad. Cody has his helmet clipped to his belt and his datapad in hand. Isra notices the scar around his left eye. He squints a little and she wonders if it hurts. His hair is shaved on the sides, a little bit of grey mixed in near his temples with his dark brown hair which comes to spikes in the front. He's at least a half a foot taller than Azura but his gaze is fixed on her as they walk, his expression relaxed but with a slight smile. Azura's is similar as they chat. Cody says something and Azura laughs lightly, a hand moving to his forearm. One of his hands is again rested near her lower back but he quickly withdraws it, seemingly forgetting PDA might not be a good idea for a second.

"He was _pissed,_ but I'm not gonna _fuckin'_ let him talk to _you, about you,_ or _about Isra_ like that." Isra overheard Cody say as they stopped near her.

"I appreciate that. That's why I didn't say anything. I can _always_ count on you to stand up for me, Cody." Azura grinned up at him, almost looking like she _might_ lean in for a kiss and Cody the same but they didn't.

Isra wanted them to though. 


	20. I Wanna Marry Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isra gets more curious and more bold by the day. Azura and Cody act like parents for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azura has adopted Isra. Cody has also. Wolffe is a butthead. Everyone done with Wolffe's 'tude. Wolffe will be redeemed don't worry. Italics are my life.

Before they came out of hyperspace near Mygeeto, Isra would make it a point to ask Azura about her and Cody. But her Master was difficult to get away from the Clone Commander. So she followed them as stealthily as she could. 

"We have a _shadow."_ Azura said to Cody and he smirked as they paused behind an empty LAAT. 

"Yeah I know. You're gonna have to _spend time_ with her." He said as he pinned Azura to the inner wall of the transport. Isra couldn't tell what they were doing but she crouched down and could hear them talking. She waited and listened to their conversation for a few moments.

"I know... I just don't know what to say. " Azura's hands traveled up to his shoulders.

"Ask her where she's from." One corner of his mouth turned up and he raised a brow.

" I don't mean _that._ " She sighed and shook her head, glancing down at their feet. Cody's boots were so beat up and it made her smile thinking of how he was always kicking shit. Mostly droids.

" I know what you _mean,_ but start with _that._ What was the first thing you asked _me?"_ He took her chin in his fingers, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

" I was _fresh_ and asked you why you were _introducing yourself_ to _me?"_ She laughed and their foreheads touched.

" No, _silly...you_ asked me what Kamino was like." His voice softened. Isra crawled a little closer to where there was a gap so she could see them.

" _When_ did I ask you that?" Azura pulled away from Cody slightly and furrowed her brow.

" After the first time we had _'aggressive negotiations'."_ He lifted his brows in a flirty manner. 

" Is _that_ what we're calling it?" Azura's lips parted in a wide smirk.

" It's what I'm calling it while your Padawan is listening." He nearly whispered and Isra sunk down slightly more, hoping they couldn't see her.

"She's old enough, just call it what it is." Azura's voice went from amused to mildly seductive. They shared another kiss and Isra almost squeaked in excitement. 

" _Anyway..."_ Cody broke their kiss, touching his nose to hers. 

"Alright fine, _you're right._ Now shut up and kiss me _again."_ She pulled him closer and they locked lips. 

"Yes, _your majesty."_ Cody leaned down once more and Isra skirted away to find Sky. She had some questions for him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Isra stood quietly near Sky as he was preparing his fighter.

"So, you're gonna come with me instead of Zazou. He's gonna take my fighter and Atom and Emden are gonna go together in one of the LAATs. Azura will have her own. This isn't a battle. We're just running supplies so we don't need to take our heavy guns in." He explained and Isra noticed the other men had dispersed and it had gotten quiet in the hangar.

"Can I ask you something?" Isra kneeled down next to Sky and he tilted his helmet toward her.

"Does Azura like me?"

"She doesn't _not_ like you. She just doesn't know what to do with you. She's also still a little upset about Samson. That's a wound that's gonna take a while to heal." Sky rose, putting his tools down. He wiped his hands off on a rag.

" _Samson?"_

" He was our Captain. He died at Umbara. She was very close with him."

"Close _like...her and Cody?"_

" No, no...that's a different thing entirely. She and Samson were like brother and sister. "

" Oh, okay. What about her and Cody?"

" What about _them?"_ He tilted his bucket to the side inquisitively. 

" Well it's not allowed. How do they get away with it?"

" They don't get away with anything. They're _professional_ in public and _boning_ in private. It is what it is. It doesn't affect them _honestly."_

" I guess I just don't understand because I've never had feelings like that for someone. I've never been with anyone _intimately_ like that." Isra said, not expecting much more out of Sky. It didn't seem like he had much else to say but he was okay with it, so she figured she could be too. It just went against everything she was ever taught. She'd also never seen Jedi being _that_ intimate before. She'd seen people hug, hold hands, but never kiss.

" I can only attest to the sex part of it...I've never been in love. It's good for Azura to have Cody though. I think if they weren't together, she would've left the Order when Samson died. Maybe sooner. I don't know." Isra felt slightly uncomfortable with Sky's familiarity with having had sex. That was also something she hadn't experienced.

" Where would she go?" 

" Probably back to Concord Dawn. Her family clan is there." Sky explained as they wrapped up preparing their Starfighter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra had finally caught up with Azura. They were sitting quietly in Cody's quarters with the door open so Isra figured she should just knock and poke her head in.

"Come in, Isra." Cody said, both he and Azura looking up from their datapads. 

"You can sit next to me if you'd like." Azura offered, patting the space on the bed next to her. Isra sat and suddenly felt very small, more so than usual.

" I can go _if..."_ Cody began but Isra stopped him.

" _No!_ I wanna get to know _both_ of you."

Azura put her datapad down as she wasn't doing anything terribly important. Cody still flipped through reports, signing whatever he needed to, but turned slightly toward his Jedi and her Padawan.

"Can I ask a _really_ personal question first?" Isra glanced around nervously. 

"About Cody and I?" Azura knew right away.

_"Yeah..."_ Isra wanted to hide. She couldn't quite get the wording for the question out. Azura held out a hand to her. Isra took it.

"It's okay, Isra. _We_ don't mind. Whatever you want to know. You're my Padawan. I don't want to hide anything from you. I want you to ask me questions. Tell me what you want to learn about. _Speak up."_ Azura's voice was comforting, almost maternal. It drew Cody's attention fully away from his datapad and stirred something in him that made his breath hitch in his chest. He dreamt so badly of the end of the war and what that would mean for him and Azura.

_If he was manufactured to only fight this war, why did he find himself thinking of raising children with Azura? Why wouldn't the Kaminoens rid him of those thoughts and urges?_

" What does _love_ feel like?" Isra finally asked and Cody went to open his mouth but stopped himself. It took Azura a few moments to gather her thoughts but then she spoke. 

"It feels like your _heart_ wants to _jump_ out of your _chest._ Like you _can't breathe_ sometimes. Your _stomach_ gets in _knots._ When you see that person, you get _chills_ and then when they _touch_ you it's like _fire...but_ a _good_ fire. Not the kind that _burns_ but the kind that keeps you _warm._ It feels like you're _floating_ when you're with that person. It's _happiness. It's...fuck..._ It's easy to feel but hard to describe in a simple way." Azura's eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room. That was because of Cody. He made her feel that way. His heart fluttered. He wondered if hers did the same at that moment.

They both glanced at Cody.

" _Yeah that."_ His smile was wide and his half lidded gaze locked on his lover. 

"I've never felt like that with anyone. But we aren't supposed to." 

" We can but we have to be careful that it doesn't get in the way of our duty." Azura's hand moved to Isra's shoulder.

" And it doesn't?" Isra asked, accusingly. 

" For Cody and I, _it doesn't._ If it begins to... we'll get to that if or when it does."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody and Azura shared a quiet moment that Isra witnessed when they came out of hyperspace, just before they were about to leave with the supplies. Cody would be staying behind on the Negotiator as would Wolffe. 

Cody had his helmet on and he pulled Azura into a tight hug and when they broke away from each other, their foreheads met in a gentle touch, holding for a few seconds and then they let their hands slowly slip out of each other's grasps. Isra was already in the ARC-170 and they mouthed something back and forth followed by smiles from both. At least, she assumed Cody smiled under his helmet because Azura had a wide from on her face.

Azura hopped into the LAAT which Oddball was the pilot of. Wolffe's two boys, Sinker and Boost, went with her. They had ammunition on their LAAT and the other one had rations. Both were filled to max capacity. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why do you have to be such an _asshole?"_ Cody asked Wolffe, with his arms folded across his chest. 

" It's a _coping mechanism._ Fuck you." Wolffe scowls and goes to walk away but Cody grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.

" Listen...You're _not_ gonna talk to Azura like you did. And you're certainly _not_ gonna talk to Isra like that." 

" Why? Because you're fucking the Commander? I don't give a shit what you do, _Cod'ika,_ I don't want to see it." Wolffe said mockingly, Cody wanting very much to punch him.

"You're _jealous."_ Cody smirked.

" _**I'm not.**_ " Wolffe's tone was downright defensive and Cody knew it.

" _Yeah_ you are. If you weren't so _pissy_ all the time, you'd get laid."

Wolffe aims his fist at Cody's face, but his _o_ _ri'vod_ catches it and twists his arm behind his back.

"Try again. _Be nicer._ I can _court marshal_ your ass." Cody's tone was serious now. He let Wolffe go. 

"You _really_ gonna pull that on me?" 

"Yeah. _So...what_ are you going to do?" Cody looked at him, expectantly.

"Be nice." Wolffe said with disdain.

_"And what else?"_ Cody tapped his foot, waiting for his _vod's_ attitude to change.

" I don't _fucking_ know." Wolffe said with annoyance.

" You're gonna _apologize_ to Azura and Isra. So again...what are you gonna do?"

" _Be nice and apologize."_ Wolffe rolled his eyes and Cody smacked him across the chest playfully as only a big brother would.

"Don't _roll_ your fucking _eyes_ at me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They thought they were in the clear. Everything had gone fairly smoothly until they were just about to exit the planet's atmosphere.

Cannon fire rang out across the sky in front of the LAATs that Azura, Emden, and Atom were in. Zazou moved in to defend the ships, almost forgetting that he was flying his brother's starfighter. It handled slightly differently than his own, being so used to be the Gunner for Emden. He had two jobs now, pilot and fire for himself, which wasn't hard at all, but it could be disorienting if you weren't used to it. He had to be quick. He had to pay attention to everything, especially the LAATs. He didn't want to hit them by accident. 

"Zaz, head left, I'll cover you on the right." Sky said through the comm channel.

Azura listened carefully to their chatter back and forth. Something wasn't sitting right with her though.

_"Got'em!_ Good shootin' Sky." Zazou whooped, whipping the fighter around. He headed back toward the LAATs to bring up the rear when a Vulture droid came out of nowhere. It fired only two shots, hitting the Z-95's engine, causing the ship to blow to pieces. The last thing Indigo Squad heard of Zazou was his scream of pain as he died.

Azura clutched her chest, feeling her heart nearly stop in time with his. But there was no time. He didn't even have seconds. He died on impact. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath.

**_"Zazou!_ _No!"_** Emden's voice was the only other one on their comm channel. "We have to go back. Turn the LAAT around!"

There was nothing but silence. They continued toward the Negotiator. 

_"Turn the damn LAAT around now!"_

More silence. 

Sinker knelt down beside Azura.

"Commander?" He asked softly. She glanced up at him, tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head, eyes falling closed.

"Azura! Make them turn around! We have to go find him!" She didn't know Atom was holding onto his brother, for dear life, to keep him from getting to the cockpit. To keep him from doing something stupid.

**_"Azura, goddamnit! Can't you hear me? Please!"_ **

Sinker held her in his arms as she sobbed for the loss of another of her squad. Another brother gone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She studied his helmet for a few moments before asking for help to stand. She cleared her throat, sniffling, wiping more tears on her sleeve.

_"He's gone,_ Emden." Was all she could manage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Emden threw his helmet against the door of the LAAT, sinking down to the floor. Sky and Azura sat on gear boxes, Atom hugging his brother and gently rocking the other ARC trooper back and forth in an attempt to calm him. Isra stood a good distance away, next to Cody. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You _should_ be over there."

_"Shouldn't you too?"_

"They need a few moments together. I'll catch them at a moment when they've settled. When there's a little less tension." Cody said quietly, an obvious frown stuck on his lips. His eyes were dark with something Isra couldn't place, be it anger, sorrow, or a mixture of both. She shifted uncomfortably, shrugging his hand from her shoulder. 

"I think I should give them space too."

"You're afraid of such strong emotions, aren't you?" Cody asked as he turned to leave.

" **No..."** She lied. Cody saw right through her too.

"It doesn't hurt to feel things. It hurts to deny that you feel anything at all. That's something the Jedi won't teach you." Cody remarked before headed out of the hangar.

Isra let's her thoughts simmer on that before deciding to sit next to Sky. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she allowed it, knowing this would allow him some solace. She was so conflicted. She tried to reach out into the Force and all she found was a tornado of anger and sadness. She backed right away from that as soon as they'd felt it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At least Samson had gotten a proper burial. Zazou didn't get that luxury.

Azura and Isra strode toward the hanger exit, when Wolffe stopped them.

_"Wolffe...I_ don't have time for your _attitude._ Or the _patience."_ Azura was short with him and he absolutely deserved it after earlier.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I just came to _apologize_ to you and your Padawan and offer my condolences for the loss of Zazou. So... I'm sorry and I'm sorry for your loss." Wolffe explained in a softer tone than he normally took. Much like the one he'd had when Samson had died. 

Azura only nodded and put a hand on his shoulder as she passed him, Isra following quietly behind. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra sat in her cabin, which she was lucky to have. She had shared with her previous Master. Azura knocked on the door and Isra motioned for her to come in. Azura stood, hands rested on her ammo boxes on her belt, and Isra looked her up and down. She patted the bed next to her and Azura sat, folding her hands over her lap.

"Isra. _I'm sorry._ I haven't much made you feel welcome here. It's nothing personal."

"No it's okay. I understand. I know sometimes the Council gives us assignments we don't necessarily agree with. I know it happened several times with my old Master."

" Master Gun-Di was wise. Our Masters met the same fate unfortunately...we have that in common."

" He was. He told me we shouldn't form attachments...but it's hard to do that with people you see everyday. People who, day in and out, lay their lives on the line for you. I'm sad for the boys...they lost a very close brother. And you lost a friend."

Azura gave her a nod, putting an arm around Isra's shoulders. Isra scooted closer and put both arms around Azura in a tight embrace.

"I wasn't as close with Zazou as I was Samson, but it still hurts my heart the same."


	21. Show Me Where Your Love Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful, Isra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival of Light, Isra and Wolffe make heart eyes at each other, Cody and Azura chat about after the war. Typical cuteness, you're welcome.

"I _thought_ you said we didn't work with the 104th that much?" Isra inquired as she clipped her saber back to her belt. She fell into stride beside her Master.

"We _usually_ don't." Azura responded quietly as they met up at the military outpost in the main hangar on Naboo. They were there as security detail for the Festival of Light along with Wolffe and Cody along with a bit of the 104th and 212th. Rex and Ahsoka were also hanging around somewhere.

"The Festival of Light is an important event for Senator Amidala. She's requested us at dinner in formal dress." Azura raised a brow at Isra, who gave her a questioning glance.

" _Formal?_ We have _formal_ Jedi robes?" 

"No...like _dresses...and tuxedos."_

" Do the _Clones_ wear tuxes?"

" Well, no. They have their official military uniforms."

" They wear something _other_ than armor?"

"Yeah, hard to believe _right?_ Senator Amidala said she has some dresses that we can borrow, so we should head over to our suite and see what she left for us."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Senator Amidala had certainly out done herself. She had her aide leave only two dresses. Both were long and covered the ladies legs, but both were so different and fit Azura and Isra well.

Azura's was a deep royal purple, smooth and showing her curves just so. The top tied around the back of her neck, leaving the back very open and made a long vee between her breasts, covering them but still accentuating them. She would need decent sized heels as the dress was floor length. There was a slit up her right thigh that left nothing to the imagination and the skirt fanned out just slightly. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle curls, making it seem shorter than it was if it was straight. She couldn't wait to see Cody's reaction.

Isra's dress was something to behold. It was of similar design to Azura's, vee necked and a light flare around her legs, but it was cream in color with beautifully, intricately stitched pink roses in no particular design all over the dress. A slit ran up her left thigh and the cream color with the roses brought the slightly lavender hue of Isra's skin out just a bit more than usual. Her pastel pink hair was pulled back tight into a low ponytail. She was a sight to behold. She got to be just a tad taller also, with the heels that she was wearing.

"I'm _uncomfortable."_ Isra said, smoothing over the dress with her hands nervously. The fabric of both dresses was exquisite, Azura's being matte, while Isra's had a slight sheen to it.

"It'll be fine. You look beautiful. Not even Wolffe could say you don't." They shared a small laugh and Isra's mind wandered around that very thought. What would Wolffe say? She was about to find out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Clones' military dress uniforms were a handsome grey, form fitting long jacket with slacks and a black belt with a strap that crossed their chest diagonally. Cody's had his rank badge on the left pectoral quadrant. They also wore tall black dress boots much like the officers on the bridges of their Venators. 

Cody had once again shaved the side did his head bear his temples and all the back, leaving the top short and straight to which the front was spiked in a point. His grey sides showed less when he'd freshly cut his hair. When his hair grew out a little it became curly but he tried to not let it get to that point. The shorter his hair was the less messy it was and the less he had to take care of it.

Wolffe's hair was similar but he left the back and sides the same length as the top. Wolffe shifted uncomfortably next to Cody. He felt better in his armor. With his helmet on. He felt this wasn't the place for people to see his lack of an eye and the giant scar that came with it. Cody was more at ease with the scar that framed his face. Though, he wasn't missing an eye.

The Commanders patiently waited outside the Jedis' suite so they could escort them to the dinner. It would be extravagant for sure, knowing Senator Amidala. When the door to the suite opened and the two Jedi walked out, heels clacking on the marble floor, both Wolffe and Cody's mouths dropped open.

Azura came out first, followed by a very uneasy Isra.

"You're _gorgeous,_ Azura." Cody was almost breathless, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Wolffe and Isra both raised their eyebrows at the pair and then looked at each other.

" Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself." She said smugly and he offered his arm for her to grasp onto. They began to walk off, just out of earshot of their partners.

Isra stepped forward, Wolffe holding his arm out for her to steady herself on, as she was wobbly when she walked. Wolffe looked awestruck.

"Isra... you're...uh...stuh...uh...stunning...." He couldn't help stutter, admiring the way the dress framed her little body, the tone of her skin brought out by the lightness of it. He could see the line of her thigh sticking out from underneath the fabric and he nearly lost his shit right then and there.

"You really are... _beautiful..._ Isra..." The words wouldn't stop. They came out jumbled, but he couldn't stop them from leaving his lips. She blushed, taking his arm, pulling herself just a tad closer to him.

"Um...I like your boots...Command...I mean...Wolffe...uh... Commander...sir..." Isra bit her lip and Wolffe raised her chin with a finger.

" Please, call me Wolffe. _Just Wolffe."_

Isra nodded, a wide smile forming as they headed toward the dining hall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra thought the dinner was beyond boring. She observed her Master and Cody mostly, but every once in a while she would glance over at Wolffe, who was sitting next to her and find him staring at her. She knew he was watching her. Watching every move she made. 

The table they ate at was huge. It was long, an elegantly carven dark wood that stretched almost the entire length of the hall. Azura and Cody sat across from Wolffe and Isra. There was the low hum of chatter between groups of people and across the table here and there. 

"Do you see what I see?" Azura asked Cody quietly so that no one would hear. She flicked her eyes toward Wolffe and Isra, then back to rest on the golden brown of Cody's.

"You mean your Padawan and my _vod?_ Interesting isn't it?" He leaned back in his seat and smirked.

" It is. Should we let them keep at it? Or do we stop them?" Azura caught Isra's eyes glancing over at her and Cody a time or two.

"I think it'd be _fucking_ hilarious if you told her she can't flirt with him. She'd call you a hypocrite." He chuckled lightly.

" Yes she would. It would confuse her even more if I told her to get after him." She nodded her head toward Wolffe and he must've caught something of what he said because he gave her a questioning raise of his brow.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Cody said before taking a few more bites of his food with Azura doing the same.

~ ~ ~ ~

At some point, guests began to file out of the dining hall and back to their suites. The Clone Commanders and their Jedi waited until everyone had left, including Senator Amidala, who of course had stopped and complimented the ladies on their choice of dress. 

Cody and Azura headed toward his suite, leaving Wolffe and Isra by themselves.

"Dinner was nice." Isra commented, as they walked arms linked back to her room.

"It was. Nice to eat something other than rations." Wolffe agreed.

" It's beautiful outside tonight too." Isra gently pulled him toward the railing that separated them from the lake below. She leaned carefully over it, peering out at the moon reflecting onto the calm waters.

_"You're_ beautiful, Isra." Wolffe couldn't help himself again. He had to tell her. It was only fair.

Isra didn't say anything, just smiled nervously and nodded as she continued to study the waves. He placed a hand on the small of her back, which was unfortunately covered with the fabric of her gown. She spooked slightly at the contact, not expecting him to have such a soft touch. His fingers ran up and down, staying close to the dip of her spine. His elbow rested on the railing, and he faced her, while she stayed looking straight out over the lake. She wanted to look at him but she was too scared. She wanted to kiss him but she was scared. She figured Wolffe wouldn't be the one to initiate physical contact but here he was, fingers trailing over what had to be left to his imagination for now. 

"We should get you back to your room." Wolffe's hand guided her away from the railing and they linked their arms together again, Isra still needing a little support walking in the heels she'd picked out. 

They came to her door and she pushed it open, turning around to face him. He took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. He wanted so badly to grab her, pull her onto the bed and make love to her, but he wouldn't. He had self-control, unlike his ori'vod. He would wait.

"Goodnight." He said softly, letting his fingers linger just a few seconds longer than Isra anticipated. Her cheeks blushed a bright red, watching as he walked back to his own suite, an almost pained expression settling on his face.

"Goodnight, Wolffe." Isra nearly whispered, closing the door and sinking against it, thinking of what could be with the 104th Commander.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody and Azura settled themselves on the balcony in Cody's room. Azura glanced down at the water below, while Cody starred only at her. He stood, removing his jacket, and then leaned back on the railing. 

"It's so nice out. The temperature is perfect." Azura said, closing her eyes and feeling the light breeze on her face. Her hair fell across in front of her eyes and she brushed it out of her face repeatedly before giving up and letting it go with the wind. Cody reached up to caress her cheek, then leaning over to kiss her softly. Her eyes met his and she offered a small smile.

_"You're perfect."_ Cody slid closer to Azura and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. He placed a peck on her cheek. He stepped behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She relaxed back into him, pushing her ass up against him the most.

"Can you imagine this...all the time?' He pressed his lips to the spot just below her ear on the left and then the right.

_"Cody..."_ She let her eyes close again. "You can't say shit like that."

"Why not?" His lips met the base of her neck and his teeth grazed the skin there. 

"Because we don't know what the future holds for us." She turned her head, just catching his half lidded stare out of the corner of her eye. 

"We can hope." His hands ran up and down her sides, carefully near her ribs. 

"Your hope might be misplaced." Azura said grimly, knowing they may never be free of their duty, but hoping it would come to a swift end. There was always the thought that the war might be over soon, but it continued to drag on. 

"I don't think it is. When this war ends...I want to settle down somewhere...somewhere far away from here...I want..." His voice faltered, catching in his throat. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I want a family." He managed, tone barely above a whisper. Azura shifted and faced him, her back against the railing.

"You have a family." Azura said and Cody knew she was referring to his _vode,_ but he wanted more than that. 

"I want a family with you, Azura. Far away from Coruscant...somewhere pretty like this place... quiet and simple."

"Cody, I want that too...but the more you think of it, the more disappointed you'll be if it doesn't ever happen." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away, pressing his lips to hers once more.

"We have to hold out hope that it will happen. That's sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day, thinking of you and I getting out of here together. I love you, Azura. " He hugged her tighter, letting her melt into him, and they both went quiet for a while longer before they decided to head off to bed for the night.


	22. I Can Make It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and her father finally see each other after 10 years.

The morning after the Festival of Light found Azura wrapped tightly in Cody's arms. He shifted and she settled in closer without realizing that she had burrowed her head as close as possible to his chest so when he woke, he woke to a face full of hair. Her hair smelled sweet, like always, hints of citrus, flowers, and seabreeze floating up to his nostrils. He carefully peeled himself away from her, leaving her curled up in the sheets. He sent a comm to one of the aides tasked with helping them, requesting breakfast be brought to his room. They obliged willingly and rather happily.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, a platter of fruits, toasted bread and butter, as well as assorted cuts of meat and a tea kettle. Cody only wore his regular black bottoms to go to the refresher while the food was delivered. The aide set the tray down on the available table in front of the couch and exited quietly. Azura stirred slightly, rolling over to find Cody was nowhere to be found. She opened her eyes halfway, seeing the sunlight peeking through the windows. It was cool, early morning. 

Cody poured the tea into two cups, placed them on the tray and brought it toward the bed. He placed it on the table on Azura's side, then climbed back under the covers. His hands traveled up and down her body, fingers ghosting over the smooth skin, especially her hips. That was his favorite part of her besides her beautiful, full breasts. He pulled her hair to the side neatly and his lips met the back of her neck, then her shoulder, where they stayed for a few moments.

"Are you trying to romance me, Commander?" She asked quietly, a smile playing on her lips. She raised a brow and rolled to face him.

"Is it working?" He caressed her cheek with one hand, the other going to squeeze her hip.

"Very much." She giggled and kissed him.

"I had one of the aides bring us something to eat." He said, motioning to the table. He reached over her and picked a berry from the plate, offering it to her. She gladly accepted, sucking on his fingers after taking the berry.

"Naughty." He said, offering her another and she repeated her actions. She could hear the amusement in his voice. It made her want more. She lazily swung a leg over his hips, guaranteeing he'd get the message.

"Now, cyar'ika, don't tempt me." He growled, shifting his hips so that his member was lined up perfectly with her entrance.

"I want you, Cody, how bad do you want me?" She nearly begged, pressed her hips against his again. She wrapped her arms around him, connecting her lips and his. He tasted the sweetness of the berries with his tongue and thrust nonchalantly into her, earning a soft moan. 

His movements were slow and deep. She pulled herself closer against his chest, letting small whimpers go as he set a pace that they both enjoyed. He spoke softly to her, praising her, letting her know she was his and only his.

"My gorgeous girl, so good for me." He kissed her forehead, then requested her lips, for which she obliged. They continued for several more minutes before Cody felt the beginning of his end. He pushed harder for a few more thrusts and came undone at her words which she whispered in his ear.

"Come for me, Cody, please."

"Ah, Azura..." He breathed and let go completely, ceasing all motion. He was spent, exhaustion washing over him. He knew his job wasn't done though. His mouth pressed to hers, then continued down her body, eyes half-lidded of lust and tiredness. When he got to her center, her treasure, he kissed her gently, then began to devour her like he would those berries. 

"Beautiful, gorgeous girl, it's your turn to let go." He said, his tongue working languidly in circles until she came undone with his name on her lips. They both collapsed, heavy breaths filling the room. Cody laid his head on her chest, kissing her breasts before closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Imagine having this every day." He said quietly and Azura indulged his thoughts.

" In a home of our own?" She inquired, knowing where he was taking the conversation. They began to pick at the tray of food once more and sipped on the now lukewarm tea.

"With a few ad'ikas running around." Cody sighed, nuzzling against Azura's neck.

" Cody." She said sternly, realizing she'd let his fantasy go on too long.

" You know that's what I want, eventually." He added after a few silent moments. His fingers left goosebumps as they glided over her skin over and over, the lightest of touches.

" I know. I'm just not set on that...yet. I can't give into that future yet." She said, knowing that it hurt Cody to hear that. It wasn't that she didn't want it. She did. She wanted that in the worst way. But she feared this war would never end and she was constantly reminded of just how expendable the Clones were no matter how much they felt like they weren't. She cuddled closer to him, focusing on the sound of his breathing and heartbeat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Isra's mind still lingered on the way Wolffe had looked at her at the Festival dinner. And when he kissed her hand before letting her go to her suite. How he'd greeted her in the morning to take her to breakfast and how his voice got softer when he talked to her. It sucked when she had to leave him as soon as they arrived back on Coruscant. She'd grown attached to him and she felt certain he was at least a little to her. She didn't know whether that was good or bad at this point though. She'd like to see where it goes.

Azura's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Back to reality, in the shipyard, heading away from the barracks. Isra only caught the tail end of their conversation. Sky was following at a respectable distance behind them, not paying much attention to anything other than the LAAT ahead.

"I don't know that he'll recognize me..." She said, handing Cody his datapad. He tucked it carefully in a large pocket he'd clipped to his belt. That thing went everywhere with the Marshal Commander. It was rare that he didn't have it on or near him. 

"I think he will." Cody reassured her, his hand splayed across her lower back as they boarded the transport. It was an instinctual gesture by now, Azura barely noticing the contact. Isra seemed to be the only one who did notice.

Isra pushed her feelings of jealousy aside. How could she be jealous of her Master and the Marshal Commander? They'd been together since nearly the beginning of this war and almost every day since then. Isra had only just met Wolffe and she was already pining after him more than she'd like to admit.

"Master, can I ask you something?" Isra tapped Azura's arm gently, catching her Master's attention.

"Of course, what is it?" The ship lifted into the air, unbalancing Isra, Sky catching her as she almost fell backwards. Isra found herself blushing immediately and whispered a 'thanks' to him. She grabbed for the hand holds with both hands above her head.

"What do you do when you like someone?" She asked and it wasn't Azura but Sky who blurted out a response.

"Tell them immediately. You'll feel better instead of hiding it. Why who do you like? Can I guess?" Azura shushed him and he let out a small chuckle.

"In all honesty, Isra, Sky is right. It's better to say something than to hide it. When you admit you feel a certain way, things will either go the way you want or not. If they do, great, but if not, you have to work through it with a little grace."

" So how do I do that?"

" Tell him how you feel. If he feels the same way, perfect. If he doesn't, then unfortunately you have to let it go, which is hard. Letting things go is the hardest thing we have to do." Azura said and she thought about taking her own advice. Would she ever be able to let Cody go if she had to? Right now, probably not. She wasn't so sure Cody could let her go either, especially after what they'd spoken of on Naboo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was similar to how she remembered him. Tall, maybe not as fit as he used to be, but his armor made him look bulkier than he was. The black painted beskar had ding marks, missing paint, and one very obvious dent that he was lucky to have armor on for on his chest. She had felt his presence through the Force so when her eyes scanned the immediate area she recognized his beskar. He was like a shadow and she knew he was following them.

The man tilted his helmet, very much curious as to why a Jedi, her Padawan, and a Clone Commander were in the undercity of Coruscant. He studied the Jedi carefully. She had obviously grown, clearly taller than what he remembered, especially next to the Clone. Her hair was just as long and it shone the same dark auburn now as it did when she was a child. He knew it was her. It had to be. She would be a Jedi Knight by now.

_Azura?_ He asked himself. 

He followed the three of them through the streets, at a safe distance. He didn't want to seem suspicious but he also didn't want to lose track of them. They weren't headed just anywhere though. There was a small bar tucked away in a quieter corner where some bounty hunters operated out of. He followed them there.

He watched as they asked a few of the hunters questions and he saw the woman he knew in his heart to be his daughter, glance around and catch sight of his helm. She mouthed something, then began to move toward him but the Clone stopped her. She turned back to him and he noticed the Commander tap his wrist comm. They headed out the door. He tailed them to their transport. As they boarded the LAAT, Azura felt his eyes on her again. She scanned the area and seeing no trace of him, turned back and grabbed for the hand holds, her body full of disappointment.

A comm came in on his own channel just as they were leaving. He watched the LAAT pull away as he listened to the voice through his helmet.

"Cirrus, Senator Chuchi would like to hire you again if you're still available. One PM." It was her aide.

" I'll be there." He replied and strode off to his own speeder to head toward the Senate building. He wasn't just doing this for the money. He was doing this for his childrens' future. Taking odd security jobs for high ranking government officials proved to provide a good flow of credits. He also gained many new connections and favors from many of those jobs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a quick refuel, he headed to the Senate building and parked his speeder. He strode to Senator Riyo Chuchi's office, where he found her and the Commander of the Coruscant Guard, the one they called Fox, waiting for him.

"Hello, Cirrus." Chuchi greeted him warmly. Fox shifted uncomfortably.

"Senator." He bowed his helmeted head. The Clone Commander nodded at him.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm in need of your services again. I can pay you handsomely up front for your protection."

" I'm all ears, miss." Cirrus said and Chuchi motioned to Fox.

" We believe there's an assassin that's been hired, perhaps another bounty hunter, to kill the Senator. In addition to the Guard, we'd like someone who thinks like them to dispatch this assassin." Fox explained. " In addition, we have a Jedi Knight, her Padawan, and another Clone Commander doing some reconnaissance for us. They'll be here in a few minutes so you can meet them."

There was a knock on the door just then.

" Or they're here now." Cirrus chuckled lightly.

Fox walked over to the door and let the others in. When Cirrus saw them come through the door, he knew immediately.

The slender, auburn haired Jedi was for sure his daughter. She had the same cute little button nose, the same as her mother's , same color hair as when she was ten years old. She certainly recognized him. Her expression went from utter astonishment to relief in an instant.

"This is Marshal Commander Cody, and Jedi Commander..." Fox was interrupted.

"Azura Shain." Cirrus finished Fox's sentence for him. Azura smiled. There was no mistaking his voice. 

"And this is my Padawan, Isra Luna, since we're using full names here." Everyone had a small chuckle to themselves.

" Yeah. Anyway..." Fox sighed. Chuchi glanced from the Mandalorian to the Jedi.

"How do you know each other?" She asked. 

"Azura _is...my daughter."_

"Oh!" Chuchi gasped and stood from behind her desk. "I had no idea."

"I don't exactly tell everyone that I have a daughter who's a Jedi Knight. I think that wouldn't sit well with some of the other hunters I work with." Cirrus explained and he earned a nod from both Cody and Fox.

Fox clears his throat and steps toward Chuchi.

"Senator...you have a meeting in twenty minutes. I suggest we head there now. The Guard can escort you."

" Perfect, then Cirrus can come to my apartment later on and take the night shift." They tipped their helmets in agreement and Fox ushered Chuchi out of her office, followed by everyone else. The Senator and Coruscant Guard Commander headed one way, Cody and Isra starting the other way before stopping. They both turned back to Azura who stood seemingly uncomfortably next to her father.

He removed his helmet, revealing the face of a man who was weathered and worn out. The bags under his eyes and his somewhat pale complexion gave away that he may not be in great health, but his face lit up significantly seeing his daughter with his own eyes, instead of through the visor of his helm.

"You've grown so much, Azura." He tentatively leaned toward her, opening his arms for her to nearly jump into.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Her voice was slightly muffled, her face buried in his beskar.

Isra looked on, puzzled. She'd never expect Azura's father to be the bulky man that he was, especially with Azura being as slender and agile as she was. She was built to be stealthy and quick on her feet. Cirrus looked like he could throw Cody across the hall, which would be no small feat but Isra was certain he could get it done without issue.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come and find you. I've been going back and forth on security details for several Senators for a few months now. I didn't want anyone in the Guild finding out that you are who you are." He looked down at her, in a way Isra could only describe as pained. Pained that he knew he wouldn't be able to see her again for a while. A little bit the way Wolffe had looked at Isra when they went their separate ways after arriving back on Coruscant.

"I understand." Azura said, then she motioned for Cody and Isra to come over. "I want you to meet my Padawan, Isra, and Commander Cody. It's too bad the rest of my Squad isn't here. They've been like brothers to me." 

Cirrus saluted Cody, and he smiled at Isra.

" They've been like family to me." She said and a warm smile spread across Cody's lips. He didn't dare take his helmet off now. Isra grinned too, greatly appreciating that in so little time, Azura had accepted her. She felt like someone really cared about her for once.

"Padawan. Foundling. Same difference, huh?" Cirrus chuckled. "My buddy in the Guard, young guy named Hound, he tells me you and Cody work pretty closely together. You be sure to keep a close eye on my daughter, Commander." 

Cody nodded slightly, smirking. If only he knew...

"Yes...we work very closely..." Azura said. "Closer than most Jedi and Clone Commanders I'd say." 

Cirrus knew what she meant immediately and where some parents would be upset, with Cody being a Clone, he wasn't. He was just happy Azura had somewhat of a family. Someone to talk to. Someone to keep her sane. Cirrus could call his wife, but when he was traveling for work, he was alone. It became hard to be alone. Cirrus felt a little bit better about leaving her at the Temple when she was younger. He shifted, his body settling into exhaustion.

" I'd better go get some sleep before I have to come back for the night shift. Maybe we can try to get together before I go back to Concord Dawn. You can talk to your mother and brother too." He placed his helmet back on.

" I'd really like that." They hugged once more, then Azura and Isra stepped away. Cirrus caught Cody by the shoulder.

"Take care of her, son." He pulled Cody's helmet toward his and their foreheads touched gently.

"I will, sir, I promise." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey, asshole, I've got a bone to pick with you. And a favor to ask." Rex's voice came loud and clear from behind Cody and Azura. Cody smirked and Azura whirled around, a horrified look on her face.

"Yes, Rex'ika, what would you like?" Cody's arms folded across his chest. He gave Rex a smug look. Azura's puzzled expression, her eyes bolting back and forth between him and Rex had the Marshal amused. He knew Rex was on a rampage lately.

"Since Kiros... I've been thinking about how I can get you back for making me listen to you and Azura fucking... And I can't come up with anything even remotely good enough... Yet... But since you made me listen to that... " Rex's cheeks went pink, embarrassed that he was admitting to being awake for their sexual escapades. Cody put a hand on the Captain's pauldron.

" Now, now let's clarify here. You could've left. Obviously, you chose to stay and listen. I'm surprised you weren't looking. You might've learned something."

" I think I know enough. Thanks though. Anyway, jackass... So I've got more important things to do than watch Senators...can you pretty please take some of my security details?" Rex begged, his hands on Cody's bicep and tugging like a child would if they were asking for something. Azura thought their relationship was comical to say the least. They were soldiers but Rex definitely acted like a little brother around Cody. He seemed to enjoy it too.

" Of course I can, Rexy. Lately, I haven't seen much front line action so it'll be a nice break. Which Senators?" 

" Senator Chuchi and Senator Solaris."

" In assuming the Guard doesn't have enough brothers to spare?" 

" They've been rotating everyone around the clock on a few of the Senators, and they don't want shinies or anyone in lesser ranks responsible for some of them. And some of the Senators are extremely demanding. Senator Solaris keeps asking for Jesse and Kix but I need them too so I gave her an ultimatum. She either has me or she gets no 501st boys."

" Well, I can cover for you. I don't mind, Rexy." He clapped Rex on the shoulder, then his back, a little harder than Rex was expecting, making him cough and laugh at the same time. 

" Maybe bring Azura with you if she's not too busy. I know her and Solaris are good friends."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Azura comm pad blinked and the message was Cody asking her to meet him at the barracks. Isra tagged along as well.

"What is it, Cody?"

"Senator Solaris has requested us as bodyguards. We're supposed to meet her at the Senate building and bring her wherever she needs to go for the next eight hours."

" Isra, why don't you stay here with Sky?" 

" Sure." She said, looking down dejectedly, but perking up when Sky puts a hand on her shoulder. Azura and Cody headed off to meet the Senators, leaving the rest of Indigo Squad to their own devices.


	23. Wanna Give You All My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has some big questions and he needs answers now.

Isra sat on the ground next to Sky's starfighter, bored as hell.

"Can we _do_ something?" She asked, twirling her saber in her fingers. Sky leaned against his fighter, as did Emden.

"We used to play truth or dare." Sky said. 

" That was so much fun. I fucking miss Zaz...He always had the best dares." Emden agreed but his tone turned somber at the thought of his deceased brother. He often thought of Samson as well and how he couldn't do anything to stop him from dying. There had been nothing any of them could do for Zazou either.

"Atom was super close with him...I know he's not doing well."

" I feel awful for you guys. I was sad when Captain Keeli died...but you guys have been together so much longer than we were."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody parked the speeder by the Senate building entrance but before he could get up, Azura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go get her." She said, a twinge of annoyance in her tone. Cody nodded and his eyebrows furrowed under his bucket. What was up with her? 

He sat thoughtfully for what felt longer than ten minutes before the senator and his Jedi came bounding down the stairs to the Senate Building. Cody had briefly met Senator Solaris before, but her outfits always impressed him, much like those of Senator Amidala. He never could understand quite how they fit so many layers of clothing over each other. It all looked very uncomfortable to him. No wonder why they all needed protection and escorts. They could barely move faster than a long strided walk, let alone defend themselves from an assailant.

"Oh, Commander Cody, so nice to see you again." Cshera greeted him happily as Azura helped her into the speeder's back seat. There she could spread the skirt of her dress as much as she needed without interfering with Cody's ability to drive. Azura popped into the passenger side and shot a quick smile at Cody.

"Likewise, Senator Solaris. I trust you're doing well?"

" Yes, very. I was so happy to hear that you and Azura were able to escort me tonight. Senator Chuchi and I have some business to discuss and then we'd love to chat with you and Commander Fox as well."

Azura studied Cody's visor for a few beats, trying to get a gauge on his expression under the helmet. He always felt steady through the Force. Never changing. Cshera could be so up and down with her moods, it almost screwed with Azura's Force sensitivity.

She decided Cody was bored as he didn't say much back to Cshera all the while that he piloted the vehicle, save for a nod or a 'yes' or 'no' here and there. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. 

Azura couldn't get a word in edgewise. She propped her elbow on the door of the speeder and glanced out over Coruscant as they zipped through the high speed lanes to get to Chuchi's apartment. 

_I wish so badly you could be here with me._

Those words replayed over and over in Azura's head from time to time. They were Penryn's words. Her old Master. She repeated then sometimes to herself, thinking of Samson. The words were her last before Azura took her Trials. Those words played over again now as Cody piloted the speeder toward the Senator Solaris' apartment. She wished Penryn and Samson were here. 

She wished Penryn could've met Cody. Maybe she would've felt how Azura felt towards him through the Force and vice versa. Azura couldn't bear to lose someone else close to her. Seeing her father just affirmed that. She knew she wasn't supposed to have attachments but how could she not bear love for those around her?

"You okay? You haven't said much since we left." Cody asked as he parked the speeder in front of the open balcony of the Senator's apartment. He placed a hand over hers in her lap. Cshera quickly exited the speeder, hopping onto the balcony without much difficulty and flitting into the apartment with little regard to the two Commanders.

"I'm okay. I've just been thinking a lot about my family. I do miss them. But at the same time, as Penryn once told me 'family isn't who you're born with, it's who you'd die for' and I keep thinking about Samson and Zazou. We were their family. They were ours. You guys have been more family to me than I've had since coming to the Temple." Azura felt tears welling in her eyes and Cody could see it. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging as hard as she could.

"And we'll continue to be family. Nothing is gonna change that, _cyar'ika."_

They both stepped out of the speeder onto the platform of Senator Riyo Chuchi's apartment. Azura noted it was similar to Cshera's balcony, open to the air on one side and closed in the rest. Probably a single, expansive floor also. Chuchi sat contentedly on the couch, typing away on her datapad. She smiled at Azura and Cody as they walked up the steps. A familiar face stood at the balcony also.

"A welcome surprise to see you again so soon. " Azura said to her father as she nodded at him. He was comfortably leaning against one of the pillars that Chuchi had decorated with white curtains, rubbing his rifle down with a cloth.

"Commander Fox and I switched shifts. He's coming along a bit later. I was hoping to see you again." He smiled warmly at her while the Marshal Commander greeted Chuchi and she briefed him on her plans for the night.

"What do you think of Coruscant?" Cirrus asked Azura. She shrugged.

" It's okay. I've seen _prettier_ places. I've seen _shittier_ places too." 

" Not impressed." He agreed. " Now what about these Clones?"

" What about them?" She asked, a small smirk forming as she folded her arms across her chest. 

"You and Commander Cody are quite close, yes?" Cirrus asked, placing his rifle down gently beside him on a ledge so he could wipe his hands. 

"We are." Azura's gaze settled on Cody as he continued to chat with the senator. 

"Do you _love_ each other?" Cirrus asked, his tone hushed because without doubt he knew what was at stake if many people found out. Azura was always worried about everyone knowing about her and Cody. It was becoming clear that more people knew than they wanted also. Though they weren't the most discreet about it either. She could've sworn Cody heard her father ask the question because he tilted his visor toward them, then back to Chuchi.

"Yes." Was all she managed. Cirrus nodded.

"I'm happy for you, _cyare._ Hopefully the war ends soon. You know there's always a place for you back home if you need it."

" Thank you. I'm not sure what we'll do after the war but I know he certainly doesn't want to stay here."

" I don't blame him. With the shit the two of you have probably seen...a vacation would be nice."

"I think he'd like it to be something more _permanent."_

" Nothing wrong with that either."

Azura let a smile creep over her lips. It was funny that even though she'd been in the Temple for over ten years, it felt easy for her to talk to her father. She knew they didn't abandon her there like some Jedi she'd met. She knew when they brought her to the Temple it was for her own good. She was so strong in the Force and it had frightened her mother the first time she'd had an outburst of any kind of extreme emotion. She recalled one such occasion where they told her she couldn't do something and her anger resonated through the Force so strongly that she took several shelves in their home down with the closing of her tiny fists.

They stood in silence for a long while, observing the bustling skyline. Azura noticed Cody was standing with his arms folded neatly behind his back, resting just below the thermal det on his belt. She could hear Cshera and Riyo speaking, laughing, but couldn't make out much if what was being said. Riyo had all of the windows and curtains open to the night air. She certainly didn't seem concerned for her safety. She probably figured with a Mandalorian, a Jedi, and a Marshal Commander there, she didn't have the need.

She was nearly drifting off to sleep at one point while watching the traffic him by. 

She felt Cody's steadiness at her side. He'd removed his helmet.

"Could I have a moment with your father?" He asked, gently ushering her away.

" Of course." Azura smiled as she entered the Senator's apartment. It was beautifully decorated with flowers here and there, some candles, and various works of art hung on the walls. Nothing was too extravagant either. It was tasteful but simple. Azura felt she could know everything about Chuchi from just seeing the inside of her home. She peaked her head into the kitchen area, where the two Senators were sipping what she guessed was wine.

"Azura, come in please. Have a drink." Cshera said, pouring a small glass for the Jedi. There was a charcuterie plate on the counter top as well. 

"I couldn't. I'm on duty, _remember?"_

"Oh stop. At least eat _something._ They starve you and the Clones alike." Cshera said, pushing the plate toward her, which she gladly picked at while leaning over the polished stone top.

"They don't _starve_ us. They have to provide rations for over a million soldiers plus hundreds of Jedi and other officers. They give us rations that are the highest concentration of nutrients."

" Well I'm sure they taste like _shit."_ Both Senators burst out in laughter and Azura couldn't help stifle one herself. It wasn't the greatest food she ever had by far but it was food.

_"Sometimes."_ She agreed. "Every once in a while I get really good food though."

"Like when you hang out with us!" Cshera said, earning another round of giggles from the Jedi and other Senator. Azura took a quick glance toward Cody and her father. They seemed to be chatting comfortably.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You're breaking an awful lot of rules you know, _son."_ Cirrus' tone wasn't stern nor judgemental. It was understanding. Hopeful almost even if his statement was negatively charged. The endearment at the end was what caught Cody the most off guard.

_Son._

He'd said it before as well. Cody liked to think himself older than the majority of his brothers but in reality he was only biologically twenty two. Barely a man by galactic standards. Most men would be in the beginning of their careers, learning their path, whereas Cody's was clear and concise. 

_Be a soldier and die._

The Kaminoans didn't expect them to live past the war and someone had yet to figure some way to reverse or slow the acceleration in aging. But Cody had a different idea. A different sense of purpose now.

"I know. I wanted to ask you something before the chance that we don't see you again for a while."

" Okay, _shoot."_

" I'd like to ask your permission to ask your daughter to marry me. "

" Can you do that? You know you don't have any rights according to the Republic. It's a damn shame too. I knew Jango..." Cirrus trailed off, his black matte beskar catching the fading light of the day. Cody followed his gaze, disappointedly.

"I don't give a _shit_ what rights I do and don't have. I know that I love your daughter."

"And what will happen after this war? She was telling me you'd like to settle off world somewhere. What if they don't allow that? What if they make you continue your service?"

"There are ways around that."

" You've put quite a bit of thought into this, _huh?"_

" I _have."_

" Well...any man who risks everything...who's willing to do whatever it takes...that's a man I can stand by and give my blessing to." Cirrus said and Cody could hear the happiness in his voice as he pulled the Marshal Commander into a strong embrace.


	24. For Worse Or For Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody finally spars with Azura likes she's always wanted.

Azura had overheard some of the conversation between the two Senators. They were involved in the drafting of a clone personhood bill, meaning that after the war, they would be hoping to give the Clones rights and essentially sentience where people thought they had none. Penryn had talked about that with Azura over holos at one point before she came back rather deceased.

Back at the barracks, after their security shift, Cody and Azura strode in together. It was early in the morning, oh-five-hundred.

"We could sleep for a few hours. I know you sat up for a while talking to your father."

" I did."

" What did you talk about? I didn't want to intrude."

" He just asked me how things were. How I liked the Temple. How my training was going. He's happy I've met so many people that I've been able to call friends and even family. He asked me a bit about you too."

" Oh yeah? What'd you say?"

" I told him it was too easy to fall for you. Too easy to get attached."

"What did he say about that?"

" That he hoped the war would end soon and maybe we would come back to Concord Dawn to live with the rest of my family clan...he said you're good for me. You ground me."

" Do you feel that way too?" Cody asked, no uncertainty, just curiosity. He suspected after all they'd been through that it was a yes, but he could be wrong.

" Lately...I feel like I'm spiraling down a path I don't want to. But you do keep catching me and bringing me back to reality. Do you know what you feel like to me through the Force?"

" No, what?" Cody's eyes met Azura's even though she couldn't see them She reached up, her fingers sneaking to the nanoprene layer on his neck, just below the rim of his helmet. Cody felt a rush of heat and then calm. It made him slightly dizzy. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a sense of extreme contentment washing over him.

"That's what you feel like to me."

"I make you hot, heh." He chuckled but then his tone was serious. "Calm. You weren't kidding when you said I ground you."

" No I wasn't. You're _steadiness._ I feel like that's something I was missing since Penryn died. Samson was, for sure, a constant after that too, but then you came along and you've made it all better." 

" I still don't know why you chose me over him." Cody's fingers wound around her forearms, guiding her closer. He was vaguely aware of someone watching them but paid no more mind than she did.

"I chose you because even though he loved me, I couldn't ever seem to bring myself to love him back as much. I did love him. But there was just something telling me he wouldn't be with me for long enough. Something in the Force told me not to get attached to him." She explained. Azura wrapped her arms around Cody's middle, holding onto him tight.

"And what did the Force tell you about me?" He asked, his helmet resting against her hair.

"It told me you were going to be the most important person in my life."

" And am I?"

" You most certainly are. I love you." She said, her voice muffled slightly by his arm. He repeated it back, but in Mando'a this time. They traveled back to his quarters in silence, as close as they could be without holding hands.

From behind a section of blast doors, an ARC trooper studied the couple, careful to follow at a distance so as not to be seen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was oh-three-hundred.

Cody had sprawled out on the mats of the sparring room in the barracks at Coruscant. There was no one else there. He was stripped down to mostly his blacks save for his utility belt, shin guards and gauntlets. He sat up, finishing stretching his muscles. He had gone for a short jog previously around the main hangar. 

He went through a few maneuvers, left punch, right punch, left kick, roundhouse kick, high guard, sweeping kick, and so on, repeating different sequences of both defensive and offensive positions. He breathed heavily, sighing at the emptiness of the room. He wished one of his brothers had stayed but none of them dared spar with him. He never went easy and someone always got bruises or cuts somewhere. It was rarely Cody. When Rex sparred with him, he tended to end up with marks on his knuckles. They never used gloves and Cody always found himself hitting Rex where he still had armor somehow. Every once in a great while they would fight without armor, but most of the time they kept themselves guarded in the limbs and below the belt. The hiss of the door opening distracted him from his thoughts, even more so when he saw his Jedi Commander walking toward him. 

"There you are." She said, cautiously optimistic. She knew he was in the middle of a workout and she didn't want to interrupt him but she had some good news that couldn't wait. 

"Everything okay?" He asked, his hands meeting her biceps, as she settled in front of him.

"Yeah. Great actually. I have something important to tell you."

"Oh?"

" The Princess of Hynestia is having her coronation in a month or so and we've received an invitation. Well...I received an invitation but I'm allowed a plus one. Obviously, I picked you. Several other Jedi and Senators have gotten invites as well."

" That's...nice?" Cody said as he stepped away from her to pick up his water bottle. He took a few long swigs and placed it back down by where his helmet rested.

" That's not the good part. There is a Jedi healer there...she's not _exactly_ with the Order but she offered to help me with my nightmares. She can help me get rid of them."

" That's _excellent_ news. Maybe you can finally get some good rest. You do need it, _cyar'ika."_ They didn't have to hide in here. It was just the two of them. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So...what are you up to?" She asked softly, her eyes half lidded with a smirk forming. She knew already but she wondered if she could convince him to let her participate.

"I'm not teaching you this stuff."

"Aww **Cody,** _come on."_ She drew out the syllables long on her lips and pouted. She playfully punched him in the abs, jumping back in case he retaliated. He shook his head before capturing her in his arms and lifting her over his shoulder. He smacked her ass and she let out a yelp.

"Fight fair!" She gently pounded on his scapula, causing him to place her down, but leaving a peck on her cheek before crouching slightly, arms raised to fight.

"Fine. I'm not going to hold back though. You're in _my_ element now, Azura."

" Bring it on, Commander. " She challenged him. He quickly explained a few different positions she could defend herself from and then a way that she could strike him. 

"No hits to the face or stomach. Or my cock... _Please."_

"I would never. That's _precious_ real estate. If I hit you there you can't use it. " She laughed out loud, beginning her attack. She still had all of her armor on so the hits she took from Cody didn't hurt quite as bad but she could see why none of his men wanted to fight him. He was agile and rough, a side of him she rarely saw behind closed doors. Out on the battlefield, sure, but he was never anything other than careful with her.

He had no qualms about ramming his fists into her gauntlets or trying to sweep kick her off her feet. His onslaught was fierce, going into fight mode. It was like a switch had been turned on, his focus narrowing. She found herself mostly backing away and defending herself though. He lunged for her, tackling her hard onto the mats. She squeaked as he ground his hips against hers.

"Just a reminder." He kept her pinned there, his forearm over her collarbone, and whispered in her ear. " I'm in control here."

" Are you now?" Her lips turned up devilishly. She pressed them against his hard, nearly bruising her own. 

"You don't really think you are, do you?"

"No but it's fun to pretend."

His hips shifted again, and Azura could feel him through his bottoms, against her waist. 

_"Right here?"_ She asked as he moved to pull her leggings down.

_"Right here, **pretty girl."**_ He affirmed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why are we like this?" She asked, feeling Cody press a kiss to her temple.

"Is this a bad thing?" He asked, silence filling the room. For a while, they both thought about it. Was it bad? If they were in their own world, certainly not, but they were governed by two separate entities, both of which dictated they couldn't or shouldn't be together. 

They both sat up at the same time, but Cody knelt beside Azura, staying there as she stood. He grasped her hand, staying on one knee.

"Cody, what are you doing?" She smiled, not realizing what he was about to do, not taking into consideration the position he was in. He cleared his throat, then spoke softly.

" **Azura...will you marry me?"**

She felt a surge of hope through the Force. A surge of happiness. Then there was the real happiness inside of her, the part of her that said to say yes immediately. Then there was the part of her that said to say no. She shoved that down deep away from her, rationality leaving her. 

"There was a time when I would've said no, had you asked." She said and his smile began to fade. She pulled him up to his feet, her lips meeting his, sending sparks through the Force. "But that time has passed and now I'm absolutely ready to say yes. Of course I will!"

" You scared me for a second." 

" You really thought I'd say no?"

" No, actually, I had a pretty good feeling you'd say yes."

They parted just in time for Indigo Squad to enter the sparring room. A close call for sure.


	25. After All The Fires Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura is taking care of Cody for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates pretty close together 👻👻👻 I know you guys have some questions and I promise they will get answered. Just for context this is around season 5 of clone wars so things for this story are going to slow down just a tad so that I can get writing for the other couple of stories I've got going. Please enjoy!

Grievous came at the 212th with unheard of force. He disembarked his vessel, grabbing and throwing Clones that came at him without effort.

**_"Kenobi!"_** Grievous bellowed, stabbing a Clone through with his mechanically clawed foot. The Clone gagged and his body spasmed before dying painfully. The sight of their brother like that made Cody and the two other Clones that flanked Obi-Wan flinch terribly. Even Cody's unshakable confidence had taken a hit.

"You'll pay for that." Obi-Wan said, leaping toward the demagolka in defense of his soldiers. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Azura and Atom were sprinting in opposite directions, Atom heading to the bridge to set off the self destruct function of the vessel and Azura going to evacuate what crew and soldiers she could to escape pods. Before she could get far enough a saber lit at the end of the hall and she whirled around to face what held it. She genuinely thought it was Grievous but it wasn't.

The man stood square, a glinting red saber in his right hand, a vibro-hatchet in his left. Azura's eyes widened at the sight of it. She engaged both of her blue sabers. She had one other trick up her sleeve, or rather down her shin plates if she needed them. The urge to replace a saber with a DC or a single vibroblade was overwhelming. Cody was, after all, teaching her how to use the vibroblades he'd given her.

_"Tch._ And here I was hoping I could convince you the dark side was better. You're a pretty little thing, _aren't you?"_ He said, taking a step closer. Azura backed only a step, one saber rising over head, the other guarding across her front. Like a nexu, ready to strike, she waited.

"Not much for words, huh, _sweets?_ That's okay. Let me introduce myself. I'm **Vaux.** And you are?" He took another step toward her. She examined his tunic. It was horrifyingly similar to General Skywalker's in color and style, the black of the shiny leather catching the crimson of the saber. This man, Vaux, wasn't human though. He looked like a Pantoran but he wasn't. He didn't have the familiar golden eyes that Senator Chuchi and Isra had. His eyes were red like his saber. 

"Who _exactly_ are you?" Azura asked, a feeling of extremely dread filtering through the Force towards her. He was projecting. She wasn't going to let him.

"My full name is **Kask'vauxell'irion.** Vaux Kask of Clan Irion. I am a _Chiss._ Have you heard of the _Chiss?"_ He began the dance and she followed, circling each other, one wrong move meaning death to the other.

" I have. You're easily mistaken for Pantorans. I knew you _weren't._ Your eyes..." She straightened. He crouched lower, balancing back on his heels.

" Are red, _yes._ How _astute,_ sweet girl. You may not know though, _Chiss_ are _powerful_ Force wielders." He tilted his saber to the side so that the light of it didn't drown out the glaring crimson with slightly lighter irises. His pupils, however, were black.

"I can tell. You're trying to _intimidate_ me. Or _seduce_ me. Either way, I won't fall for it."

" Perhaps I'm just trying to _distract_ you."

" That was a thought I had as well. The _Chiss_ are highly intelligent, are they not?" She was trying to get his guard down with flattery. She figured that he was too smart for that but it was worth a try.

" Mm, you know more than you let on. _**Clever girl.**_ Shall we continue talking or would you like your sabers to touch mine?" He asked as he again made an effort to get closer to her. Her fingers were itching on the hilts of her sabers. Every nerve was on edge. 

" I'd like _nothing_ of the sort."

" Shame. Your _thoughts_ are **clouded,** _cyar'ika."_ He nearly whispered the word.

Azura was speechless. She shifted uncomfortably, hearing blaster fire behind her. She felt steadiness creeping closer, beginning to overtake the queasiness that had settled in the depths of her stomach.

_Cody._

"Yes that's what **he** calls you isn't it? You _Mandalorians_ have such an _interesting_ vocabulary." Her aggression got the better of her and she lunged at the Chiss. He deftly blocked her assault, pushing her back with a mixture of strength and the Force. 

"Get the _fuck_ out of my head." She parried with her sabers against his. His vibro-hatchet chinked off of one of her sabers. She was defenseless if he hit her with it. She breathed out slowly and jumped back away from Vaux.

" Or _what?_ You'll slice me in half with your _dainty_ sabers and send me off into _oblivion_ with the rest of Grievous' droids? _Unlikely, sweets."_ He came at a dead run toward her, saber pointed toward her stomach, hatchet out behind him,ready to swing up and around her sabers if he could be quicker than her. If she wasn't joining him, he was killing her.

"You _don't_ want me in your head." 

" **Do it.** Give in to the dark side of the Force and _rape_ my thoughts, _girl._ I'd _enjoy_ it. Come on in, see what's _inside."_ He taunted and just as she flicked two fingers away from the metallic handle of her saber, ready to break into his thoughts, the blaster fire came up behind her quicker than she was expecting. She felt Cody before she saw him and Obi-Wan blocking blaster fire. 

"I was really looking forward to _you_ getting in _my_ head but _alas,_ it's looking like _we_ don't have time for that." Vaux said, dousing his saber, then with a wave of his hand he was throwing Azura against the wall to the right of him. He held her there with the Force and glanced toward the other Jedi and the Marshal Commander.

"Azura!" Obi-Wan turned, as did Cody. As he turned, a blaster bolt rang straight through his right shoulder bell, knocking it off and singing his shoulder. His scream in agony hit her ears, deafening her to everything else.

_"Weak_ girl." Vaux chided, his gloved fingers closing in a fist, choking her. She grabbed for her throat, sputtering, wriggling, trying to escape the sudden feeling of breathlessness. 

_Cody. Cody. Cody._

That was all she could think of. Him. He was over there, somewhere, a blaster bolt through his shoulder, pain ringing steadily through the Force at her. It was all around her, engulfing her senses. 

The only thing she could feel was pain. Agony.

_Absolute agony._

Her sight began to blur as she struggled against the invisible restraint of the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan sprinted toward her, force pushing Vaux back and away from her. She fell from the wall with a thud. Her shin plates clacked against the metal of the floor first before she slumped against the wall, her head hitting first. She blinked, seeing spots. She shook her head several times, gasping for air. Her head hurt unbelievably. Someone was picking her up, pulling an arm over their shoulder. Her senses were dulled out. The throbbing in her head grew with every step. 

It was Obi-Wan who'd carried her to the escape pod. Cody certainly couldn't help. He was still attempting to shoot at droids with one arm. His right hand was plastered to his torso armor, an iron grip to try to still it. Movement was his enemy at the moment. 

As soon as they settled on the pod, Obi-Wan laid Azura on the floor, Atom being one of the troopers who'd met them there. Luckily Azura only had bumps and bruises. She was fighting a need to black out from oxygen deprivation. 

Cody, on the other hand, was writhing. He sat next to Obi-Wan, waiting for Atom to pull bacta spray out for him.

"Take care of her first. I can...ergh...I can wait... _fuck..."_ The Marshal Commander's pain was evident, but he pushed Atom gently toward Azura.

"She's fine, sir, you have an open wound that needs to be taken care of."

" **Fine."** Cody said with disdain. His breathing was rapid, shallow, and he felt cold to the touch.

"You're in shock, Commander. I have to administer fluids immediately." Atom said, pulling Cody's gauntlet off and rolling his sleeve up. Cody braced and Atom ran a finger along his arm. "Relax. I need a vein. If I can get you a line for fluids, I can tap in some pain meds."

Cody let out an exasperated sigh. He let his eyes shut, a dizziness washing over him. He felt the pinch of the needle in his arm, his eyes shooting open.

_"Fuck!"_

"Sorry. You've got thick skin. You should start to feel a bit better soon."

" I'm cold. Do we have any thermal blankets?" 

" No. You should lay down. We'll have to figure some other way to get you warm."

"Too bad I don't have my robe. Though, sharing body heat is one way he can warm up. " Obi-Wan suggested. Cody shivered and glanced over at Azura, who was starting to come to. She had sat up, holding her head. 

"You're awake."

"I've been awake the whole time, just not totally coherent. You don't need pain meds." She shifted, grabbing for a hand, meeting Atom's, to help her to her feet. The other troopers and Obi-Wan watched as she wobbled but made her way in front of Cody, with little help from the ARC Medic. She placed a hand just above the wound on his shoulder and the other with fingers splayed around his ear and down his neck. Her thumb brushed his cheek, settling just below where his scar ended. He grimaced, heat building where her hands were on his body.

" Azura, you're too weak." Obi-Wan said, reaching for her. Atom stopped him.

_"Cody."_ She whispered, her voice seeming so small to him. Her eyes were unfocused, the blue in them dull and darker than normal. The dizziness had begun to fade. Energy coursed through him, pain ceased to exist. Warmth spread, seemingly penetrating down deep into his bones. 

With a sigh, Azura collapsed onto Cody's lap, her head meeting his other shoulder. She shuddered, trying to take a deep breath but failing. He supported her head with his hand and caressed her cheek with the other. He positioned her legs so that she sat across his lap and both legs hung off to one side. He held her close, their roles reversed almost, her skin now cool to the touch. The wound was still there but there was no more tightness, no more bleeding, and he could move it somewhat freely. It was definitely broken and he could almost hear the shards of bone floating as he moved. Atom placed a bacta patch over the bare skin and that was all he could do for now until they arrived back to either Coruscant or a Venator.

"Cyare." He nearly whimpered into her hair, the only one seeming to hear being Atom.

"I wish she wouldn't do that. It _exhausts_ her." Atom said, glancing at Obi-Wan.

" She's still mastering it. It will take some time before she figures out how to draw power to heal and not receive the after effects through the Force. It can be done but she's only just begun." Obi-Wan explained, a comforting hand placed on Azura's back for a few moments. 

" It doesn't help that she was already weak." Cody said, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. She breathed quietly, her chest rising and falling in time with his. Cody was beginning to feel wholly relieved. He said with oassion"Who was that guy? He'll pay for what he did to Azura..." 

"A sith. Perhaps the other one we've been looking for. He was rather strong with the dark side of the Force. We'll have to capture him as well as Grievous. Hopefully he's not as skittish as Grievous."

There was silence for a few moments before a small voice spoke up.

" His name is Vaux. He's Grievous' second-in-command. Not really a sith lord but he's very powerful in the ways of the dark side." Azura said weakly, still rested against Cody's chest. Obi-Wan stroked his beard in contemplation. 

"Where had he been hiding this whole time? How did we miss this?" 


	26. Lines In The Sand Only You Can Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission for Isra and more of Azura discovering things about herself that she kinda already knew but didn't want to admit. Cody's shoulder hurts a lot... Like a lot a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon!!! I've been on fire writing and had lots of ideas so please enjoy! There might be a little break for a bit after this chapter though! Wolffe and Isra need some love too! And Fox 😎

Cody's shoulder was, in fact, broken. Shattered. Atom had done what he could to put it back together, but the blaster fire had knocked him back and singed his shoulder, which cauterized the wound but left pieces of bone floating around.

The Marshal Commander sat on his bed, in agony. So much at times that he would be sick, hunched over the fresher sink or vacc tube, trying to decide whether dry heaving was worse than the pain in his shoulder. He'd decided it was about the same.

Obi-Wan had needed Azura for several meetings but once she was done, she went straight to Cody's cabin. He was laying on his back, one leg straight out, the other bent and leaned against the wall next to the bed. His hand was over his eyes and he'd turned the lights out except for the small one in the refresher.

"Cody?" She asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"Azura. I'm so glad to see you. Come lay down with me, please." He gently demanded. She, of course, obliged, climbing into the bed, settling between his legs, on her knees. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, shifting to rest on his good arm and look up at her. Without words she leaned over him, one hand going to his shoulder, the other in the same spot on his cheek as before when they had been on the escape pod. 

"Azura, you're going to exhaust yourself trying to heal me." He said but did not falter from her touch. There wasn't much he could do to fend her off anyway. He had asked her to lay with him after all.

" I'll never get better at it if I don't know practicing and luckily I have someone to practice on." She explained, then concentration took over. The same feeling as before, her hands generating a heat that flooded Cody's entire being came swiftly this time and was then gone. Her eyelids drooped, her upper body half collapsing, but only for a moment. She sat back on her heels and sighed.

"I'm not oxygen deprived this time."

"It's getting easier for you?"

"It is. Much easier. It's affecting me less and less each time." She said. Since they had been back from the incident, she'd tried another few times to help him with pain management. He said pain medicine made him sick, so she figured healing him through the Force was the best alternative. "Does it feel better?"

"Yes. Less uncomfortable. Thank you. Now will you lay down with me?"

" Of course, Commander. I would love to." Azura moved against the wall and Cody moved a few inches over to make room for her. She placed her head on the pillow next to his and a hand over his chest. He let his legs rest against hers.

_"Ni kartaylir gar darasuum."_ Cody whispered and then drifted off, able to relax and rest without thinking of how awful his shoulder felt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He knew for sure he was dreaming. He was in no amount of pain, in fact he felt as though any pain he ever had subsided or never existed. He could remember every instance where his body ached for days on end. Biologically, he was young, but continuous battle had ill effects on his body either way. The fact that he was comfortable in his own body for once was bullshit.

He was sitting on a beach, the one he'd dreamt of so many times before, and down by the crystal blue water was his Jedi. She stood facing the vast expanse of the sea, her long mahogany red locks billowing in the breeze. They were slightly wavy, and when the wind settled, her hair fell neatly down her back, the tips touching her lower back. She wore nothing but a bikini, the top part a pristine white, the bottom unseeable as it was covered by a silken wrap skirt that tucked into the waistband of the bikini bottom. The silk was a pretty lavender color and it fell just below her knees. She had nothing on her feet, as they were submerged in the water.

Cody glanced down at himself, just as he had before. Shirtless and tan as could be, contrasting completely to Azura's pale complexion. He wore shorts that went just above his knees, a bright marigold like his armor. He sat on a large towel and Azura's was next to his. His eyes followed her as she walked back up from the water, her hips swaying enticingly. She sat down next to him, a wide smile across her lips. She leaned in to kiss him and when she pulled away she whispered something to him.

_"The mission."_

To which he replied, **_"Good_ _soldiers_ _follow_ _orders."_**

Then he woke up.

Panting, sweating, sharp pain searing through his shoulder. Azura was fast asleep next to him. He rolled to face her, draping an arm over her waist. Examining her beautiful face, he couldn't help think of his dream. What did it mean? 

He pushed himself closer to her and shut his eyes. He just needed to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"There is unrest on Bakura. The Prime Minister has asked that we send Republic forces to their aid. We were hoping to send Commander Cody and Commander Azura but that's not going to be possible with Cody's injury. There's a lot of fighting going on." Obi-Wan explained, over a holomap of the galaxy. It was pulled tight on the outer rim world of Bakura. It was the last stop before Wild Space. 

"So who do you suggest sending then?" Azura asked, glancing over at Cody, who's arm was in a sling for the time being while the bones healed. Cody knew what Azura was thinking in that moment. 

_Don't send me, I have to take care of the Marshal Commander. He's predisposed to doing stupid shit without me._

"The Council suggested your Padawan go with a battalion. A General isn't needed...we can't even spare one... and Isra is competent enough. She would be fine with a Commander who has some knowledge about relief missions and putting a halt to a potential civil war. Master Plo suggested sending Wolffe as he's one of the most experienced next to Cody." Obi-Wan's fingers brushed through his beard thoughtfully. His gaze set on Azura, then Cody. The Marshal Commander nodded.

"I'd have to agree with you, General. I think Wolffe is an excellent choice. Isra will be in good hands. Azura?" Cody asked, letting informality slip through as his stare settled on his Jedi. 

"I think that's the only reasonable choice. She can tolerate his rather _abrasive_ nature." She said just as her Padawan and the 104th Commander entered the briefing room together. She wasn't surprised. Isra had made very clear her feelings during their last meditation together. 

"She's one of the few who can." Cody mused, smirking as his brother and fellow Commander stepped forward, pressing his palms to the edge of the holomap.

"That's almost Wild Space. We're going to Bakura? This should be interesting at the least. How many men am I taking?" Wolffe asked, a thin veil of frustration over his question. There was always that slight rejection to authority in Wolffe's demeanor that Cody wanted to smack right the fuck out of him. Especially if it was directed at Azura. 

"A battalion and a Commander." Cody said, shifting to cup his elbow. Though it was in a sling, it became uncomfortable after long periods of time just sitting there limp. He could move it gingerly and with extreme caution but Azura would glare at him. He supposed she could feel the twinge of pain, the tightness, maybe even the occasional dizziness he got when he moved it too much. Or she could just hear the bones crackling. 

"So who's going with me?" Wolffe asked, folding his arms across his chest. " Please don't tell me you're sending the _Purple idiots_ with me."

"No...and you're _goddamn_ lucky my arm is in this _fucking.."_

" Easy guys..." Azura made a motion, begging the Commanders to calm down. She knew if she let them continue, Cody would end up throwing fists...both of them...especially where he hadn't been sleeping well. 

"You get my Padawan." Azura pointed to Isra, who couldn't help a small smile. Azura watched Wolffe's expression soften immediately. 

_Yeah that's what I thought, Puppy Man_ , was all Azura could think.

"So I have to babysit?" Wolffe said, not rude, but almost teasingly to Isra.

"No, I have to babysit you apparently." She retorted and Wolffe nearly fell over with laughter.

" That's too good. You and Sinker are gonna get along swimmingly." Wolffe said. Cody dismissed them and once they had left, he let out an exasperated sigh. 

" Cody, you should get some rest. Azura, why don't you take him back to his quarters? He could probably use some help with the boatload of flimsiwork he's accumulated." Obi-Wan suggested. 

Azura always questioned whether or not Obi-Wan had any idea of what was going on between the Marshal Commander and her. If he did, was he actually encouraging it? Or was he just being a shit? She certainly wasn't planning on asking him any time soon and she knew Cody wasn't either.

"Yes, he should get some more rest. It's the best thing for broken bones. I know that all too well." She smiled at Obi-Wan and followed Cody toward his quarters. 

Once situated there, datapad on the bed to his left, Jedi on the right, he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Azura asked. 

"No." He said quietly. He'd contemplated saying he was fine but he knew she could see right through that. What was the point of hiding anything?

"What's wrong?" She scooted closer to him, careful of his arm. "Do you want me to take this off?"

_"Please."_

She removed the sling cautiously, pangs of pain trickling through the Force. Sometimes she hated how attuned to him she'd become. She supposed that came with the level of intimacy they shared. She saw why attachments were forbidden now more than ever. But that wouldn't stop her from loving him as hard as she could. That wouldn't stop her from hanging on to every little interaction, every glance, every touch. He was worth more to her than the Order. That had become abundantly clear. She just had to hold out for a bit longer. Everything would work out if she let it.

"I had a nightmare about you." He said, his voice rasped with exhaustion. He leaned against her. "Not like the other ones. It was a dream at first, a really _beautiful_ dream, then...those same words I hear over and _over...goodsoldiersfollow orders..._ like I'm supposed to do something. And I know it's something _horrible._ And then it goes black. I don't know what it means. And then I _fucking_ wake up and can't fall back to sleep." He shifted, his weight receding from her.

" Or you don't want to." Her hands wound around his mid-section in a comforting embrace.

" I know you have nightmares too and you don't sleep well...mine are just worse than they were before. They were bearable before. I could sleep through them. Now...now I can't. We really are quite the pair.' Cody nestled against Azura again.

" I know Cody...I know..." Azura tilted his face toward hers, pressing her lips to his. Her fingers ghosted over his scar. "What we've seen...what we've done...that sticks with us...sometimes more than what we've created. We have to find a way to sort through all the shit to get to the good stuff."

" We can do that together though." He pushed his datapad toward the edge of the bed, the corners of his lips turning up in a tired smile. He captured hers again, knowing he couldn't concentrate on work anymore. He wanted her more than anything. Not only physically, but mentally he wanted to be free of anything else but his thoughts of her. 

" We can."


End file.
